Giving Consequence
by LadyJaeza
Summary: Darcy and Bingley receive an early lesson on their place in Meryton society. The course of their stay and their relationships with the people of Meryton change as they do. AU Pride and Prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy had a headache.

No, to call it a mere headache was insufficient, rather like calling a torrential downpour a misting of rain. In truth, his head throbbed with pain and felt as if it would burst right open. He rather wished it would and so put him beyond the misery.

Of course, the headache had blossomed too late. Had it come on earlier he could have used it as an excuse but now it was simply a liability. Somehow that consideration made the ache even worse.

It had just been THAT kind of a day, right from the very start…

Darcy's friend, Charles Bingley, had recently leased an estate in Hertfordshire called Netherfield Park. It was situated near the small town of Meryton which was near but not directly on the main northward road.

Bingley was a wealthy young man, though from a background in trade, who wished to raise his family's status by becoming the owner of an estate. On Darcy's advice, his friend chose to begin with a lease to see if he was truly ready for the responsibilities involved. Without the full commitment of an outright purchase he could get a feel for the life yet retain the ability to leave without a major loss of capital if it did not suit. Darcy came from a long line of landed gentlemen and well understood the duties involved in managing an estate from experience with his own home, Pemberley. He offered to visit and help his friend to settle in and learn.

Netherfield was a good starter opportunity in Darcy's opinion. He had visited it briefly with his friend when Bingley was deciding whether to take the lease. The manor house was in good condition. The steward was competent. The land appeared productive and the tenants responsible and hard working. Darcy could foresee few major issues to overwhelm Bingley. He would learn from the day to day challenges the skills needed to handle later crises.

Bingley had arrived at Netherfield Park a week previous. He had already met several of the local gentlemen and been given good welcome. Being a cheerful and amiable man, Bingley enthusiastically accepted their offers of hospitality and left a very good impression on his visitors.

Darcy had originally planned to arrive with Bingley. Urgent business had come up just before their scheduled departure which required him to stay in town for an additional week. While his business had been concluded, the results were not what Darcy had hoped for. While he had not lost a great deal of money in the venture he was frustrated because what he had lost was due to poor management by his business partner. Darcy was very conscientious in fulfilling his responsibilities. He had little patience for working with others who did not behave the same.

The delay in town had another unfortunate consequence, at least it was unfortunate for Darcy. Once she found out Darcy would not be arriving until later, Bingley's unmarried sister suddenly found she also had obligations which kept her in town for another week. Miss Caroline Bingley had long desired to become Mrs. Darcy and took every possible opportunity to promote herself despite a complete lack of encouragement from her victim. When no opportunity was present she did her best to create one. If she could have arranged to travel from London to Netherfield Park - or any other destination, say Gretna Green, for instance - she would have grasped the opportunity with both hands. She had no issues with such a breach of propriety, but Miss Bingley knew well enough that Mr. Darcy would never agree. She convinced her married sister, Mrs. Hurst, to remain in town with her while ensuring Mr. Hurst traveled with her brother. Mrs. Hurst's company could provide the appearance of proper chaperonage when both ladies invited themselves to travel along with Mr. Darcy.

Darcy knew he shouldn't have allowed himself to be maneuvered into providing transportation for Bingley's sisters. And maneuvered he had been. After all, he would never have volunteered to spend several hours in a carriage with them, not even as a favor to his friend.

To Darcy's dismay he was trapped. The ladies simply declared they intended to travel with him and presented their plan in a time and manner which left him no option to protest without being outright rude and hurtful to his friend. Bingley embraced the plan enthusiastically, much as he embraced life itself and didn't seem to notice it was his sister's plan, not Darcy's.

Darcy wished now that he had objected anyway. Surely Bingley would have forgiven him eventually. Miss Bingley took advantage of her brother's good nature and the young man had simply become oblivious to her poor manners.

An early departure was set for that morning at Darcy's insistence. Given his choice that would have meant as soon as possible after sunrise. He supposed the ladies felt they HAD left as soon as possible although that wasn't his view of it. At least it was closer to ten than eleven of the clock when they finally set off, though not by more than a few minute's margin.

Once on the road Darcy had to endure the carriage ride. More specifically, he had to endure Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst engaged in non-ceasing chatter during the trip. A ride of less than 50 miles should not have felt so very long.

What Miss Bingley thought Darcy would find attractive about vicious gossip and inane commentary on balls, soirees, fashions and frippery he couldn't imagine. In some ways she was just as oblivious as her brother. Or perhaps she hoped to verbally batter him into a state where he would propose marriage just to give her a new topic of conversation. As if that would ever happen!

The conversation varied for a time when some trouble with a wheel caused a slight delay at a coaching inn that apparently did not meet her high standards of quality, though Darcy thought the service was quite reasonable for a small town. Complaints at the perceived inattentiveness of the landlord and servants occupied their short stop and the next hour of travel before the sister's conversation returned to the ebb and flow of gossip and lace.

Far later than he had hoped they finally arrived at Netherfield Park to be greeted enthusiastically by Bingley and with a grunt of welcome from Hurst. Bingley frequently reminded Darcy of an extremely excitable cocker spaniel Darcy's grandmother had kept as a pet. At least his friend had the advantage of being housebroken. Darcy wondered sometimes if Bingley would wiggle himself out of his skin one day in his excitement the way the dog had often seemed ready to do.

In Darcy's frustrated state his friend's unrelenting cheerfulness and exuberance was almost as challenging as the new refrain of complaints about the house and neighborhood being loudly voiced by Miss Bingley. To top it off came the news that the entire party was committed to an engagement that very evening.

"An assembly? Tonite? Oh, Charles, you cannot be serious!"

Miss Bingley's protests and indignation would have amused Darcy more if he had not been completely in agreement with her. That idea truly scared him, for to be in agreement with Miss Bingley on anything seemed the start of a very slippery slope indeed.

As much as he hated the idea of a social engagement Darcy understood the need to attend. Bingley was a part of this neighborhood while he held the lease and to stay away for anything less than a major emergency or life-threatening illness would be insulting to his new neighbors. Darcy just wished Bingley had not also accepted the invitation on his guest's behalf. Not a social person under any circumstances, Darcy would have preferred a quiet evening at home after the trials of the day. Still, uncomfortable, irritable and frustrated though he might be, he was not then ill enough to justify staying behind. Even if he had, he knew that Miss Bingley would insist on staying as well to "see to his comfort" however far from reality the result would be. Darcy swallowed his protests, changed into evening dress and entered the carriage when Miss Bingley finally pronounced herself ready only 45 minutes after they had intended to leave. If she hoped to impress him she was failing spectacularly. Darcy despised tardiness, fashionable or otherwise.

Now he shifted in his seat, trying to ease his stiff shoulders and throbbing head. Miss Bingley, sitting across from him in the carriage, shifted as well causing the scent of her perfume to waft over him again. It was all he could do not to gag and the band of pain around his head tightened even as his head felt more swollen. His eyes itched and he wanted to sneeze. A good sneeze could blow his head off and then he would never have to hurt again.

Thankfully, she had been too rushed when leaving London that morning to remember to apply her perfume. It seemed this evening she had bathed in the stuff to make up for the earlier lack. Miss Bingley prided herself on her blend of fragrance, which she claimed was made exclusively for her. Darcy hoped that was true. He would hate to encounter any other woman wearing it. He wished he didn't have to encounter Miss Bingley wearing it.

"Don't you agree, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley asked in a sharp tone which penetrated the fog of misery around him.

He realized that he had no idea what subject she had been discussing. With some a vague answer could cover his lack of attention but that tactic was dangerous with Miss Bingley. She might have been discussing sleeve lengths, but she might just as easily been insisting that an autumn wedding was greatly to be desired. He would have to bite the bullet.

"I apologize Miss Bingley. I was woolgathering and lost track of the conversation."

She huffed, "Oh, it is of no matter, I suppose." Apparently it had been something of the general importance of sleeve lengths then. Darcy shifted again and wished he could open a window or simply return to Netherfield. He thought himself a courageous man, but this evening he dearly wished to take the coward's way out.

Retreat was not an option as they were just pulling up in front of the assembly hall. The dance had clearly long since started. The building was brightly lit and music poured out into the street to greet them. Darcy ground his teeth a little in frustration as he got out of the carriage. If had to come he should have come on his own instead of allow Miss Bingley's delay. At least then he would have been on time and less likely to be the center of attention immediately on entry. Of course, that was her plan and intention exactly.


	2. Chapter 2

Although Darcy stepped aside so Bingley would be the one to assist his sister from the carriage, she still latched onto Darcy's arm immediately on descending. He tried to disengage himself and step away, but that woman was stronger than she looked and her perfume nearly left him faint. Who would have thought a grown man could be felled by a smell?

As he feared, their entrance was followed by a lull in the music and all eyes turned upon them. As Miss Bingley preened under the attention he managed to pull his arm free and step several paces to the side. He hoped that the knowledge of all eyes upon her would prevent Miss Bingley from protesting. Although her visage tightened a bit with frustration she stepped forward with all condescension of a royal greeting an adoring crowd. Darcy hung to the back of the group trying vainly to escape notice. He might have escaped from the perfume cloud, but the lights and press of people increased the throbbing in his head.

Sir William Lucas stepped forward to greet them with an enthusiasm that was only matched by Bingley's expressions of pleasure to be there. At least he thought that was the man's name. Darcy didn't know if he could cope with another bloody cocker spaniel impersonating a man but he didn't have much choice. He almost wished he could follow Hurst as the man merely grunted and headed off to the punch bowl and card room. Darcy knew his duty, though, and followed as Sir William led them on a seemingly interminable round of introductions. He found it difficult to manage more than a nod and "charmed, I'm sure" in response to the many names and faces presented to him. Just staying upright was feeling difficult and moving around the room was torment. He didn't think he would remember any of these people, at least until he was introduced to Mrs. Bennet.

The woman's voice was shrill and loud. It pierced his eardrums and plunged like a knife into his brain. He connected the name and the face and added a warning in his head to avoid being trapped in her company. She was saying something about dancing now, trying to get him onto the floor with one of her daughters. He didn't know how many of the young women surrounding her actually WERE her daughters but he did know he needed to get away quickly. "Coward," he said to himself even as he bowed and muttered something on the lines of "Excuse me, madam" before moving away with all the speed he could muster. That was quite enough of the introductions.

As the evening progressed he did his best to stay off to the sidelines. He retained enough wits to stay clear of both Mrs. Bennet and Miss Bingley. He saw Bingley dance what seemed to be multiple times with one of the young ladies he thought he had seen by Mrs. Bennet. She was a tall willowy young woman of the blond-haired, blue-eyed variety Bingley favored. A new "angel" for him to wax enthusiastic over, no doubt. Darcy watched Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst stand together and gossip, clearly pointing out the poor fashion choices of the other attendees.

The evening dragged on and on and on.

Just as he thought he could stand the evening no longer, Bingley came lolloping up during a break in the set. "Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. There is not a woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with." Darcy knew it was rude but couldn't bring himself to care.

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Mr. Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty like my current partner, Miss Bennet. She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! There is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

Bingley's loud and cheerful voice grated on what little nerves Darcy had left. Since just saying no did not seem to work maybe he could say something outrageously rude enough to make Bingley desist and go figuratively widdle on someone else's foot.

He turned and appeared to look at the lady in question but his eyes felt so sore he couldn't really focus on anything. In a voice much louder than he had intended, he declared, "She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I am in no humor to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men." Seeing the wide-eyed look of astonishment on Bingley's face and hearing a rather loud gasp from nearby Darcy stopped speaking. He realized that the room was suddenly quiet and most people were staring at him.

The gasp had apparently come from one of the matrons standing nearby. She looked speculatively between Darcy and Miss Bennet's sister and then she turned and began whispering enthusiastically to her nearest neighbor. The silence became a low murmur briefly, but returned as the lady he had insulted stood and approached him. Her expression was calm if a little grim and when she spoke her tone was equally calm although firm and loud enough to be easily heard by those around them.

"Sir, I realize we have not been introduced by your desire. However, since you have seen fit to publicly insult me I feel it is only fair that I be allowed to respond even without an introduction or invitation. I do not really care what your opinion of my looks may be or whether I am handsome enough to dance with, especially as I had not been putting myself forward as a potential partner for you. You may dance or not, as you please. It is the public nature of your insult I wish to address.

Since a _gentleman_ would not normally insult a lady without reason, my neighbors have already begun to speculate that we must have a prior acquaintance, possibly that we met during one of my visits to London and had a falling out which would explain your behavior. Your words and their speculation could taint my reputation. I ask for no apology but I do require that, as you have publicly disparaged me you also publicly acknowledge that we have never before met and that your comment had nothing to do with me personally but was spoken to convince your friend to stop that you dance."

Darcy was dumbstruck. He had never placed himself in such an uncomfortable position before. He knew he had been deliberately rude but he had not intended for her or anyone other than Bingley to hear him. It took him a few moments to realize that her request was quite reasonable. It took a few more before he could form the words.

"You are quite correct. I did only intend put off my friend's request. I do not know you and have never met you before in London or anywhere else. I intended no taint to your reputation." Perhaps if had any wits to keep about him he might have been able to make a better apology, but these few words were all he could manage to get out.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate the acknowledgement," she said, still in a clear calm voice. " I would also like to correct the fallacies in the latter half of your statement. First, if you would care to look around the room you will see that there are far more women here than men. I was not sitting out because no one would ask me to dance but rather to give other ladies who wished to dance a chance to do so as is our established custom. The only man slighting the ladies gathered here is you. Given your arrogant belief that a dance with you would somehow elevate that status of the one you choose to bestow it on, we probably aren't missing much.

My neighbors and I were disposed to welcome you and the others of your party this evening. You have chosen to rebuff or outright ignore every friendly overture that has been made to you. Clearly you consider yourself too far above us to be bothered with common courtesy. Please feel free to resume your solitary stalking of the room. I doubt anyone will importune you further."

Miss Bennet's sister dipped a very proper curtsey, then turned and walked away from Darcy, leaving him stunned and speechless. He barely noticed the buzz of conversation returning to the room or the sound of the music starting up again. What had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Bingley looked quite embarrassed and without another word he melted away to return to his partner. Darcy didn't blame him. He decided to take the advice he had been given and moved to find a dark corner in the room. Maybe he could find a potted plant behind which to hide.

The few potted plants available were in the more well-lit portions of the rooms Darcy discovered. He did find a spot near a window that was a little cooler than the rest of the room. The drapes were mere suggestions of fabric and nowhere near wide enough to hide behind, but Darcy did his best. The cooler air was a balm to his aching head, which he leaned against the small glass pane. He began to take in some of the comments he heard around him.

"Those women," he heard an older woman say. "They think themselves so far above us. They are a tradesman's daughters I understand. What gives them the right to come here and criticize our families and friends. They act like they have come to a savage land at the ends of the earth instead of a town a half day's travel from London."

"That is true," said her companion. "And that husband of the older one may be a gentleman, but he hasn't the manners of anything but a drunken lout."

"That friend of theirs either. Imagine insulting Miss Lizzy like that!"

"Well, she certainly told him!"

"That she did. But I wonder about that Mr. Bingley."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the men said he was so cheerful and amiable, but look at the kind of people he surrounds himself with! And there he is making up to Miss Jane and flirting with all the young ladies. What if he isn't as pleasant as he seemed? I would hate to have any of our girls taken in by a rake."

"Do you think it is possible?"

That was the last of the conversation that Darcy heard as the ladies moved away. He listened to the other voices around him. Similar comments were being made by others.

Darcy groaned and leaned his head back against the glass.

"Sir, are you well?" came a familiar voice.

He opened the eyes he hadn't realized he had closed and discovered Miss Bennet's lovely sister standing beside him.

"I don't think so," he said. "I have a terrible headache."

"Has it only just come on?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

"No, it attacked like a highwayman on the carriage ride here." He hadn't meant to be funny, but somehow the statement fit.

She chuckled, a low throaty sound he found quite comforting. "I see," she said. "And is your lack of enthusiasm for our little gathering related to the pain in your head?"

Darcy had already been thoroughly chastened by this young woman. To admit that he would probably not have been very enthusiastic even without the headache didn't seem like a good idea. "Indeed," he responded.

"I am sorry for my insults," he added. "I really hadn't meant to be heard by anyone but Bingley and I knew I was being quite rude. There was no call for such a statement."

"You were both close enough and loud enough that I heard the entire conversation. I understood the context and really didn't take offense. I also heard the gossip begin and couldn't let your comments pass unaddressed." Her voice was quiet and soothing and she seemed somewhat apologetic herself.

Darcy roused himself a bit. "Miss, I know I declined to have your sister introduce us. Would it be too much to ask that we introduce ourselves?"

She smiled. "I am Elizabeth Bennet, second of the five Bennet sisters my mother tried to convince you to dance with."

He sighed a little. "I'm afraid I took in very little of what she was saying at the time. I think you already know that I am Fitzwilliam Darcy. I am also most honored to make your acquaintance."

"I heard your groan, Mr. Darcy, and I have heard the gossip swirling around. Does anything trouble you beyond the headache?"

"Yes," he said, "I am troubled." He took a deep breath. She exuded sympathy and he felt that she would understand.

"I came to Hertfordshire to help my friend. I own property in Derbyshire and understand how to manage an estate. Mr. Bingley is leasing to see if land ownership is to his taste. I hoped to help him feel comfortable in his new role and to settle into this neighborhood. It seems all I have done is make people suspicious of him."

"I see the problem," she said quite seriously. "It is true that none of your party beyond Mr. Bingley has made a very good impression this evening. You could just leave things as they are and perhaps he can win people over again later. I do, however, have an idea that might help reduce the bad impression you have made."

"Please tell me," he asked. "I must correct what I have done."

"Then come dance with me, Mr. Darcy. It is the last of the night and I'm sure we will be interrupted which shorten the time on the floor, but that is also part of my plan."

"A dance?" he asked in confusion.

"A dance, Mr. Darcy. Come allow me to give consequence to you." She gently took his arm, a distinct contrast from Miss Bingley's usual clutch, and directed him to the dance floor where it seemed the final dance of the night was just getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

Gathering what was left of his wits about him Darcy followed the moves and attempted to do well by his partner. The dance had not progressed very far before he heard Mrs. Bennet's screech.

"Lizzy! What are you doing? How can you be dancing with that rude man?"

Miss Elizabeth actually winked at Darcy and continued with the steps as she replied to her mother, once again using that calm, carrying voice. He could tell she meant for this conversation to be heard.

"I have no problem dancing with Mr. Darcy, Mama. He is actually quite good at dancing."

"But Lizzy! He insulted you in front of everyone."

"He didn't mean to, Mama. Mr. Darcy has had a terrible headache all evening. You know how sometimes you say things you don't really mean when your nerves are bothering you. His comment was much the same."

"Well, I suppose," she said reluctantly. "But he still insulted you!"

"And he has apologized most completely, Mama."

"Are you sure, Lizzy?"

"I am, Mama. Now please let us finish our dance."

Mrs. Bennet huffed a bit then moved away to check on another daughter. Darcy heard the onlookers who had gone quiet to listen start to whisper to each once again. Miss Elizabeth had been most exact in her predictions.

She smiled at him and they finished the dance in silence.

As the music ended Darcy bowed low to his partner. In a voice meant to carry he stated, "I apologize most humbly to you in particular and the neighborhood in general for my insulting words and behavior this evening. Truly it was the headache which spoke, for it is clear to me now that you are a most handsome and considerate lady. I am grateful that you were willing to overlook my churlishness and give consequence to this poor fool for the space of a dance."

Miss Elizabeth blushed and replied while curtseying, "You are a skilled dancer, Mr. Darcy. I was pleased to stand up with you and am equally pleased to accept your apology."

He could hear the whispers of those around them as he accompanied Miss Elizabeth off the floor. Leaving her in the company of her eldest sister, he bowed again, wished them good evening and went to find his party for the carriage ride home.

As he neared the door his arm was grasped in a familiar clutch.

"Mr. Darcy! There you are. We only just managed to drag Mr. Hurst from the card room. I'm so glad this evening is over and we can finally leave!"

Apparently Miss Bingley had not yet heard about Darcy's dance with Miss Elizabeth. It was too much to hope that state of affairs would last. In fact it changed in the next moment as Bingley joined them and laughingly said, "Well that was quite a finish to the evening! How was your dance with Miss Elizabeth?"

"Quite pleasant, Bingley. Thank you." Darcy said very shortly. The headache was back and seemed likely to bear children as Miss Bingley clutched his arm more tightly and cried, "You danced with Miss Elizabeth!"

"Yes, Miss Bingley, I did," replied Darcy. He pulled his arm from her grasp, glad to note that their carriage was ready and waiting for them. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst were just getting inside.

Darcy handed Miss Bingley in, trying to ignore the nausea engendered by her perfume and the throbbing in his head from the sound of her voice. Bingley stepped inside and Darcy started to follow him but then stopped and backed away.

"Please excuse me," he said, "I am afraid the enclosed space in the carriage will exacerbate my headache. I believe I shall ride with the coachman for the journey back."

Ignoring Miss Bingley's protests and Mr. Hurst's grunt of amusement, Darcy climbed up next to the coachman, apologizing for crowding him. From that height he could see the Bennet ladies entering their carriage. Miss Elizabeth was hanging back a bit and had apparently been watching him. She was smiling and her eyes seemed to sparkle with laughter.

Darcy nodded his head and made a gesture that was something between a salute and a wave. Miss Elizabeth dipped a shallow curtsey in return and then turned to her family carriage. As the Bingley carriage rolled away Darcy watched Miss Elizabeth move to enter. He chuckled to himself as she glanced up to the coachman's seat, shook her head sadly and climbed into the already overcrowded vehicle. His ride turned a corner and the Bennets were lost from sight.

The throbbing in Darcy's head was calmed by the cool night air. The dust from the road was nowhere near the irritant Miss Bingley's perfume had proven to be. Even outside the carriage he could hear her voice as she complained about the backwardness of the neighborhood, the poor fashion choices of the ladies and her annoyance that Darcy had danced only once and not with her and was now riding outside. Clearly his decision to ride outside was one of the best choices he had made that evening. He smiled a bit as he realized he had made another good choice when he had accepted Miss Elizabeth's invitation to dance.

The smile remained on his face for the rest of the drive back.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy woke at his usual early hour the next morning. Even a late night and a bad headache had not been enough to break the habits of a lifetime. His head had cleared somewhat, although there was still a bit of a lingering throb. At least his eyes had stopped itching.

Although tempted to linger in bed, Darcy didn't see much point to it. The comfort of his usual morning routine helped further settle his head. Darcy's valet helped him into his riding clothes and he headed downstairs.

Apparently Bingley had warned the housekeeper of his guest's early morning habits, or perhaps Mrs. Nicholls ran a very efficient household. At any rate Darcy entered the breakfast room to find a freshly made pot of coffee and a small selection of breakfast foods. The coffee was delicious and the food tasty. Though not a glutton like Hurst, Darcy did enjoyed well-prepared meals. His morning was already a great improvement on the previous day.

Darcy was unsurprised to be the only one up and about. He knew Bingley did not share his habit of rising early, nor did the rest of Bingley's family. That was actually for the best at the moment. Darcy knew he needed a serious talk with his friend but he had yet to put his own thoughts in proper order. He hoped to accomplish that while on his morning ride.

Darcy's favorite stallion, Stormchaser, had accompanied the luggage cart and Darcy's personal servants – his valet, a messenger and the young groom he preferred to have care for his horse. Stormchaser seemed to sense his moods and today was no different. Darcy needed time to consider and put his thoughts together and that meant a gentle steady ride, not the fast gallop he sometimes enjoyed. The horse was willing and off they went.

Darcy had toured the estate when he and Bingley looked it over before leasing it. He had a pretty good idea of the general lay of the land. He also had an excellent sense of direction, so he had no fears of getting lost. He rode and thought and enjoyed the quiet of a beautiful autumn morning in gentle terrain, like and yet unlike that of his home in Darbyshire.

He returned to Netherfield several hours later, pleased with his ride. He mulled over many things and reached several conclusions although he was not necessarily easy in his mind over some of them. The day was well-advanced, so it was probably too much to hope that Miss Bingley was still abed. With luck he might be able to avoid her until after his discussion with Bingley.

Entering through a side door, both for avoidance and to reduce the mess he made with his riding boots, Darcy ascended to his room. Seeing the housekeeper along the way he asked, "is Mr. Bingley around, Mrs. Nichols?"

"I believe all the family is in the drawing room, sir."

"Would you have one of the servants quietly ask Mr. Bingley to join me in his study in about 15 minutes without alerting any of the other family members?"

From the look she gave him Darcy thought Mrs. Nicholls already understood that to mean Miss Bingley in particular and why.

"Of course, sir. I will tell him myself."

"Thank you." Darcy was truly grateful for her consideration.

After reaching his room undetected Darcy quickly cleaned up and changed from his riding clothes to his normal day wear. Taking the backstairs he made his way to the study, arriving just a minute before Bingley bounced in.

"I say, Darcy, it is a beautiful day, isn't it?" Darcy could just imagine a wildly wagging tail to match the excited tone. "I hope you have recovered from your indisposition."

Darcy smiled in response, but his tone was still serious as he replied, "I have, Bingley, and you are correct that it is a beautiful day. I do, however, need to speak with you on matters of importance. Would you close the door? I would rather we not be interrupted."

Bingley shrugged and turned back to close the door. Darcy headed by instinct to the seat behind the desk, but remembered just in time that this was not his home. Quickly he moved to the armchair by the small fireplace. The fire looked as if it had been recently lit and it crackled merrily in the grate. Mrs. Nicholls and her efficient staff is at it again, thought Darcy. Bingley took the other chair but was having trouble sitting still.

"The assembly certainly was a pleasant event!" he said. "I've never met with prettier girls and more welcoming people."

"The assembly is one of the things I wished to speak to you about," Darcy replied.

"Oh, I know you weren't happy about it," Bingley responded with a chuckle. "I was certainly shocked by your comments and even more so when you danced the last with the very woman you had insulted. I hadn't realized you had a headache or I wouldn't have bothered you."

Darcy sighed. "Bingley," he said, "you have been a good friend to me since our time at Eton. I appreciate your positive outlook and I value your friendship. I know that you always look for the best in people and you do not like confrontation. That is why I have remained silent for so long on the issues I need to speak to you about today. I hope that you will listen to my concerns and not be offended."

Bingley stopped fidgeting and looked quizzically at his friend. "Of course, Darcy," he replied. "I value your friendship too. But whatever could be wrong that you think I might be offended?"

Taking a deep breath to calm his thoughts, Darcy plunged on. "As I said, I know that you always look for the best in people and situations and I know that you often despair because I seem to look for the worst. I also know that you are an intelligent man, much more than you attitude sometimes displays. I have noticed lately though that in your rush to approve of everything and everyone you often appear oblivious to the undercurrents in the situations around you."

"Undercurrents?" Bingley questioned.

"Yes," Darcy sighed again. This was even harder than he had expected. "Last night, for instance, you had an enjoyable time at a cheerful gathering. You danced with several young ladies, spoke with several of the men and by your excitement and enthusiasm I can tell you noticed no change in the atmosphere of the gathering from start to finish."

Bingley made to speak but Darcy held up a hand to stop him.

"You also know that I am never at my best in social gatherings. You say you were unaware of my headache, but I would have thought my discomfort and attitude were quite obvious, especially to one who knows me. You also know that I rarely dance. My foolish response to your prodding is entirely my own responsibility, but you did goad me into it despite what you know of my character."

Bingley was frowning now. Not offended, but he was clearly considering Darcy's words.

"You were so enthusiastic in your enjoyment of the company that you failed to notice my indisposition, as you called it. You also, I think, failed to notice the speech and actions of your sisters and Mr. Hurst and the effect they had on the company."

Again he forestalled Bingley's reply with a raised hand.

"I failed you last night," he continued. "Unintentionally, but still I failed you. I came here because you are my friend and I want you to succeed in this endeavor. You cannot succeed if you are unaware of the situation you face. You need to know your liabilities in order to overcome them. Last night, I was a liability and so was your family."

Bingley could keep quiet no longer. "I say, Darcy, that is rather an overstatement don't you think? So you made an unfortunate comment. Clearly Miss Elizabeth forgave you. Quite publicly, I might add."

"So it seems," Darcy replied with a slight smile. "But that is part of what I mean about your unawareness of the undercurrents. I have been thinking a great deal about last night and have concluded that Miss Elizabeth was quite right about part of her response to my ridiculous insults. Oh hell, what am I saying? She was absolutely right in every particular of her response." He chuckled slightly, joined by a still confused Bingley.

"Miss Bennet spoke of giving consequence by one's notice and of established custom. I have become so used to my position and situation, so established in my thoughts, that I failed to notice that my situation changed when I arrived here.

At Pemberley, in my neighborhood, I am in a position of power due to my wealth and landholdings. The local gentry make up a community and we all know our relative situations and places in the hierarchy. When one of our number gains or loses standing or when a newcomer arrives I can, due to my status, affect their reception in our community by giving or withholding notice."

Bingley nodded in understanding, but sensing that Darcy had not completed his thought he remained silent.

"Much the same situation is true in town. My status is not so high there, but for those below me in status I can increase their acceptability and placement by offering my notice."

"As you did for me," stated Bingley.

"Indeed," replied his friend. "That giving and taking of consequence extends to social situations, like that of a ball. Among the gatherings of the Ton, at least, there is not often such an imbalance of eligible men to eligible women as was found last evening. For a woman to be without a partner she must not have enough standing to be considered worthy to dance. If someone of higher standing picks her to dance then her standing is increased as well and she becomes a more worthy partner for others. It is a complex give and take of status that I despise, but it also means that a dance is much more than just a dance, which is why I so rarely do. I thought you already understood this, but last night I realized that you don't really."

"Actually, I never really thought about it," said Bingley, with another frown. "I just enjoy dancing."

"There is nothing wrong with enjoying dancing," Darcy chuckled, "but without being aware of the undercurrents – the play of give and take of status – you are likely to make social errors which can return to haunt you. Of course the other side is true as I found out last night." He chuckled again, but without great mirth.

"I could blame the headache but that wouldn't be the truth. I simply failed to consider that we are in a different community, in a different hierarchy. The Bennets, the Lucases and all their neighbors each have an established place and standing in the community. As Miss Elizabeth pointed out, for me to state that I, a stranger with no standing at all, could give consequence to one of them was completely ridiculous. I can only wait for them to approve or disapprove of me. I made a poor showing of it, but Miss Elizabeth's kindness and consideration has allowed me to begin to make up for that. For both your sake and mine I will strive to improve my standing here.

However, there is a problem of which you are unaware. As I mentioned, your sisters and Hurst failed you almost as spectacularly as I did." Bingley made a noise of disbelief, but Darcy shook his head. "It is true and I have proof of it.

One of the things of which you appear oblivious is how poorly your sisters behave and the negative impressions they leave in their wake." Again Bingley seemed ready to disagree and again Darcy shook his head. "I think you long ago ceased actually listening to them. My intention is not to offend you, but to speak honestly. Your sisters are vicious harpies."

At that Bingley looked quite shocked but Darcy continued, "They are consistently negative about everything and everyone around them. You think I am prepared to dislike everything and everyone, but I am a mere child at it compared with Miss Bingley. She was quite clear in her belief that the neighborhood is backward, the locals are savages and that she is of greater consequence than anyone here. Mrs. Hurst echoes Miss Bingley in all her beliefs and both made their disdain quite apparent in their behavior last evening. While you cheerfully greeted everyone to whom you were introduced and I was barely civil, your sisters practically gave each family the cut direct. They said little except to each other and what they said was quite rude. Between themselves they loudly criticized the room, the people, the music, the dancers and, of course, what they considered the poor fashion sense of all the ladies.

After my well-deserved set-down by Miss Elizabeth I did as she advised and slunk off to the outer edges of the room. All around me I could hear the whispers and commentary of your new neighbors – the undercurrents. What I heard, and what you need to know, is that you had made a good impression with these people before last evening. However, my performance and that of your family had left an extremely bad taste in the mouths of everyone there, so much so that they were now reconsidering their opinions of you as well."

Bingley almost started out of his chair at this, but subsided as Darcy continued. "I know you make no bones of your background in trade. The people here are aware of it, but do not appear to have any objections to you on that score. Your sisters on the other hand, particularly Miss Bingley, behave with all the pompous disdain they might expect of a member of the royal family. In fact, they behave that way everywhere they go and in all company. Most ladies of the Ton who have met them consider them quite ridiculous and from what I heard your neighbors here feel the same. The gossip now is that given the rude insults of your friend, the rude and supercilious conduct of your sisters, and the drunken rudeness of your brother in law, you must not be as upright and amiable a young man as you initially appeared."

Darcy continued as Bingley jumped to his feet and began to pace, "Your great willingness to dance and your pointed attentions to Miss Bennet have now been reinterpreted from signs of a good character to indications of a possible rake who will play with the affections of the local ladies and then leave them heartbroken."

Bingley stopped in his tracks and stared at Darcy, open-mouthed and beyond speech. He clearly attempted to speak, but no words would come out.

"The situation is not without hope," Darcy continued softly, "but it will require you to make some difficult decisions." Bingley shut his mouth and sat back down, all attention and without fidgeting.

"As I said, thanks to Miss Elizabeth I have begun to redeem myself and will continue in that effort. You need to decide how to deal with the impression your family has made or if you are willing or able to make the effort. You have no control over Hurst and really can't do much about Mrs. Hurst because she is under his authority. You do have responsibility for Miss Bingley although she has been unchecked for so long that amendment may be impossible. I would suggest taking the time to brainstorm the best ways to approach her regarding her behavior and how it affects your standing. I will be happy to help you with ideas if you wish but I also need to make it clear that I intend to spend as absolutely little time as possible your sister's company. Her pursuit of me has reached intolerable levels and I can take no more of it. In addition I discovered last evening that I am highly allergic to her perfume specifically and her person and behavior in general. I have to be blunt because I think you have been rather oblivious to her effects on me as well. For the record, I will not marry her, now or ever under any circumstances she may engineer." Darcy stopped and looked to his friend.

Bingley continued to sit in absolute silence. The moment stretched and Darcy began to worry. Spotting a full decanter and glasses on a side table he poured a small glass of whatever drink was there and set it on the desk in front of his friend. Bingley eyed the glass for a moment, then picked it up and swallowed it in a gulp. Chocking and sputtering a bit he shook his head and seemed to recover from his shock.

"I just—I can't—do you mean to say Miss Bennet might think me a rake!" he spoke at last.

"I don't know," said Darcy. "She seemed to be quite comfortable in your company and I doubt she heard the gossip last night. Why don't we pay a call on the Bennets. It is late enough in the day and only seems polite." He smiled as Bingley brightened at the thought.

"You will still need to do something about your sister," he warned. "But perhaps a pleasant visit will help you think better. Shall we take the back way out? I would rather not let your sister know where we are going – or that we are going at all."

"Quite," said Bingley with a grimace. Let me ring for a servant to get our coats. We can wait in the stable while the carriage is readied.

Bingley pulled the bell cord. Mrs. Nicholls responded to the call, which surprised Darcy as normally it would be answered by one of the footmen or maids. "How can I serve you, sir," she asked.

"Please send a footman up to collect our greatcoats and another to request my carriage be readied and if Miss Bingley or Mrs. Hurst ask after us simply say that we have gone out. We will await our coats at the side door," Darcy spoke gave the instructions then realized again that it wasn't his house. "Sorry Bingley," he said, "I didn't mean to overstep my authority – just force of habit."

Bingley clapped him on the shoulder as he stepped forward to the door "No harm done, friend," he said, "but do try to remember your place in the future." He laughed.

Mrs. Nicholls curtsied and stepped away. She wasn't exactly smiling, but Darcy was sure he saw a twinkle in her eye. He wondered what she thought of the situation and what gossip she had heard.

"Shall we go?" asked Bingley, gesturing towards the door.

"Indeed," responded Darcy.


	6. Chapter 6

Darcy and Bingley could hear Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice almost as soon as they descended from the carriage steps. Somehow, without the headache Darcy found the tone a little more tolerable. Tolerable. Darcy winced at the thought and reminder of his unfortunate gaffe.

"Girls, girls! Take your seats. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy have arrived!"

Darcy wondered how she knew it was them before they had even been announced. Had she been waiting at the window? Deciding it wasn't important he followed Bingley and the housekeeper into the drawing room.

The five Bennet sisters were arranged artfully about the room with no signs they had been hastily gathered together by their mother moments before. Looking at them Darcy realized all five girls were quite pretty, each in a slightly different way. Even Mrs. Bennet had clearly been a beauty in her youth and had aged well. They made a lovely picture as they all stood and curtseyed in greeting.

Darcy saw Mrs. Bennet take a breath to start talking and he spoke before she could take the opportunity. "Mrs. Bennet, due to my indisposition last night I was not paying proper attention when you spoke of your daughters. Would you do me the honor of introducing me all to them again now that I can better appreciate the beauty before me?"

As he had hoped she would, Mrs. Bennet took the compliment for herself and seemed more kindly disposed as she named off each daughter in turn. Darcy gave each a most proper bow. Miss Bennet, Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia were all golden blond with blue eyes and strongly favored their mother, whose hair had lightened with age. Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary both had darker brown hair and eyes of a brownish gold. Darcy wondered if the darker coloring came more from the Bennet side of the family. While their gowns were not made of the finest fabrics they were all still of good quality and of a fashionable cut. Miss Lydia's gown was most highly decorated with lace and ribbons and Miss Mary was the most plainly dressed. He suspected the various decorative choices might give him insight into the character of each sister.

Bingley cheerfully greeted all the ladies and moved to sit near Miss Bennet and her mother. They quickly fell into conversation, with Mrs. Bennet offering constant praise of her eldest daughter.

Darcy turned to Miss Elizabeth. There was an empty chair near her place to which he gestured while asking, "May I join you?" She smiled and nodded, so he took his seat.

"I hope your head is better," Miss Elizabeth said.

Darcy smiled. "It is. A night's sleep and a quiet ride in your lovely countryside have done wonders."

He shifted his feet and said a little sheepishly, "I must apologize again for my behavior. I attended last night to avoid giving insult by staying behind but ended up only giving greater insult by my attendance."

Miss Elizabeth laughed gayly. "Mr. Darcy, you must take on some of my philosophy and remember the past only as it gives you pleasure. If you found no pleasure in last night's assembly, please forget it entirely."

He surprised himself by saying, "For all the pain I felt, I also felt great pleasure in dancing the last set of the night with you, Miss Elizabeth. I will remember our dance and hope we can both forget the rest of my behavior."

Her eyes twinkled merrily as she asked, "And did you enjoy your ride home on the coachman's bench?"

"Far more than I would have enjoyed riding home inside the carriage. I'm sorry you were unable to take a similar seat."

She laughed again. "As you must have seen, I did consider it, but I never would have heard the end of it from Mama if I had gathered the nerve to try. One must pick one's battles with Mama."

Darcy recognized a bear trap before he stepped in it and tamped down his first, uncomplimentary, response. "I will remember your sage advice," he said lightly instead.

Miss Elizabeth's raised eyebrow suggested she knew what he had suppressed, but she let it pass. "Tell me about your ride, Mr. Darcy," she asked. "Did you go far from Netherfield?"

"I'm not really sure. I am unfamiliar with the area and simply wandered from trail to trail. I spent much of the time thinking rather than fully paying attention to my surroundings."

"I understand," she said, "I talk long walks for much the same reason. Somehow the movement helps me put my thoughts in order when I am confused or uncertain. Were you not afraid of becoming lost? I find sometimes I become so involved in my thoughts I lose track of where my feet are taking me."

"It did take me a while to return," he answered, "but I have a good sense of direction and it is much easier to see the way from the back of a horse than from ground level."

"I suppose so," she chuckled. "I have never been comfortable riding, partly because of being so high off the ground. I prefer moving by my own two feet rather than the four of such a huge animal. Plus, of course, we do not keep riding horses here at Longbourn other than the one my father sometimes uses."

"I quite understand. It is hard to become comfortable if you do not have the opportunity to practice." Darcy laughed a little as a memory struck him. At Miss Elizabeth's enquiring look he explained. "My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, is fond of insisting that my sister constantly practice on the pianoforte. The amusing part is that my aunt cannot play at all, although she insist she would have been a great proficient if ever she had learnt." The ridiculous statement prompted another chuckle from them both.

Darcy was surprising himself. He had never been a great conversationalist, but somehow knowing that he needed to give a good showing helped him overcome his innate shyness.

Miss Mary, who was sitting nearby interjected, "Your sister plays the pianoforte? Has she been playing long?" She suddenly seemed to realize that she might be interrupting a private conversation since she looked somewhat embarrassed and seemed to shrink back.

Darcy realized she might also be shy like his sister, so he gave her the same smile he would give to Georgiana in a similar situation and responded, "She does play, Miss Mary, and has for the last 10 years, since she was five. I am very proud of her. Do you play?"

Miss Mary brightened again and almost stumbled over her words in response. "I do play. At least I try. I practice a great deal, but I'm not really very good. Lizzy is much better."

"Georgiana, my sister, also practices a great deal. My aunt feels it is due to her advice, but really it is because Georgie loves to play. I have arranged for her to have the best piano masters I can find and they have helped her polish her technique."

Miss Mary sighed. "I wish we could have a piano master. Lizzy learned the basics from Mrs. Long and then taught me, but we have learned everything else on our own. There isn't someone local to teach us, you see."

He nodded in understanding. "That must be frustrating for you."

"You say you arranged for the masters, Mr. Darcy," interjected Miss Elizabeth. "What of your parents?"

Darcy grew solemn. "My mother passed away a few years after Georgiana was born. My father followed her five years ago. I share guardianship with one of my cousins, but he is often away with his duties in the army. She and I are all that remain of the Darcy family."

"She must be very lonely," Miss Mary said.

For some reason this was first time that thought had struck Darcy. It was stated so simply, but the idea had never been completely plain to him. He knew his sister was shy. He knew she had few correspondents. She was not yet out in society, so she did not make visits nor did others visit her. In one single sentence those circumstances were illuminated and connected in his mind.

"I think she is," he responded.

All three were distracted at that moment by loud giggling from Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia, followed by what was obviously meant to be an imitation of Miss Bingley's scathing commentary from the night before.

Darcy frowned, thinking of the upcoming confrontation with Miss Bingley. Miss Elizabeth must have interpreted his look as one of censure, for she asked, "Are you judging my sisters, Mr. Darcy?"

He started from his thoughts. "No, not really,": he said. "Actually I was thinking of Miss Bingley." He gave a wry smile and added, "You must admit that it is ironic they are making fun of Miss Bingley while behaving in exactly the same manner she was."

Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary both grimaced.

"It is true, sir," replied Miss Elizabeth, "but I doubt we could convince them to understand the irony."

Darcy decided to turn the conversation. "Miss Mary, your comment leads me to think I need to spend more time with my sister and ensure she has access to young ladies with whom she can form friendships. I would bring her here to introduce her to your family, but Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst make her feel very uncomfortable. She would not enjoy sharing a house with them." He paused, then added, "I probably shouldn't say this, but they make me very uncomfortable as well. I am not sure how much longer I will be able to visit with my friend."

Miss Elizabeth looked at him thoughtfully. "Mr. Darcy, you have been master of your own estate for five years, correct?"

He nodded.

"I imagine you are very used to giving instructions and taking control when any issue arises. It may be difficult for someone as easygoing as Mr. Bingley appears to be to step out of your shadow and learn to be the man in charge himself if you are always around."

He nodded ruefully as he said "Yes, I have already noticed that tendency to step in and take charge just today. Yet how can I support my friend if I am not around…" His words trailed off as he saw the twinkle in Miss Elizabeth's eyes. "You have a solution!" he said brightly.

"I may," she answered with a smile. "If I may ask, how large a home do you need to feel comfortable?"

He considered the question for a moment. "I may be used to an estate or a large townhome, but as long as I don't have to cook and clean for myself I can be comfortable with a room in which to sleep and another in which to eat. I have stayed in tight quarters at many an inn without deprived. What did you have in mind?"

"Longbourn has a small dower house which is, coincidentally, quite close to our border with Netherfield's land. It has been leased for many years, but the last tenant moved away a few months ago and my father took the opportunity to complete some renovations. The work is done now and he will soon be looking for someone to rent the house. It has room for you and your sister, a guest or two, your personal servants and a small staff. Between them our housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, and Netherfield's housekeeper, Mrs. Nicholls, could easily find you a competent cook, a couple maids and a footman or two to care for the house. It also has a stable large enough for 4 horses, so you could keep your carriage and riding horse there. You would be close enough to visit your friend and assist him without the constant temptation to take charge. Your sister could keep you company and also easily visit with us here and be introduced to the other young ladies of a similar age in the neighborhood."

"I would like very much to meet your sister and be her friend," Miss Mary added eagerly. It struck Darcy that one could feel lonely even in the midst of a large family. He had never really considered that before.

The ladies remained silent as he pondered Miss Elizabeth's idea. "I would have to see the house," he said a little hesitantly, "but if your father is willing to allow me a short lease this could be the solution to my dilemma."

He smiled at Miss Mary and added, "I am sure my sister would enjoy meeting you and your sisters. She is very shy, but I believe a discussion on music and playing it would help her feel comfortable with you."

Both Darcy and Miss Elizabeth noted how cheerful the idea made Miss Mary. Miss Elizabeth gave him an approving look.

"Would you care to meet my father?" she asked, rising from her seat.

"If you would introduce us," he responded, standing as well. "Thank you for your observations, Miss Mary," he added with a slight bow. She dipped her head slightly and smiled brightly.

AN: Thanks to all my readers and especially those who have left comments. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that people are reading and enjoying my story. Now I understand why my cousin is so excited every time she gets a comment from someone other than me on her story. See the shameless plug for her in my profile if you are curious about what she is writing. Anyway, I hope all of you will continue to enjoy taking this journey with me and our dear characters. We still have odd turnings and stormy times to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Darcy looked over to where Bingley was still sitting between Mrs. Bennet and her eldest daughter. He was staring at Miss Bennet with rapt attention, probably not hearing a word of Mrs. Bennet's monologue of praise. Shaking his head in amusement Darcy followed Miss Elizabeth from the drawing room and down the hall to her father's study.

A patterned knock, which Darcy thought might be a coded signal, prompted an invitation to enter. What first caught Darcy's notice was the wall to wall shelving filled to overflowing with books and manuscripts. He inhaled the scent of old paper and bindings mixed with a hint of tobacco and the wood smoke from the small fire warming the room. Two armchairs faced the fireplace separated by a small table holding a chess board. The piece of furniture which largely filled the rest of the room was a large oak desk almost covered with stacks of yet more books. Behind the desk sat an older man who looked to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His greying hair still showed hints of the brown tint shared by Miss Elisabeth and Miss Mary. He wore spectacles which enlarged the brown-gold eyes and he smiled to see his daughter enter the room.

'Papa, I would like you to meet Mr. Bingley's guest, Mr. Darcy. We have an idea to discuss with you. Mr. Darcy, this is my father, Thomas Bennet."

Mr. Bennet chuckled as he rose to return Darcy's bow. "So," he said, "this is the young man who let a sore head run away with his tongue."

Darcy colored in embarrassment, unsure how to respond.

"Please, Papa, refrain from teasing him further. I gave him enough of a talking to last night and he has apologized several times since then. There is no need to call him out or skewer him with your wit."

"Oh, very well," Mr. Bennet said with a slight huff of amused frustration. He gestured at Darcy. "Pull up the chairs and let's hear your idea."

Darcy moved the armchairs to face the desk as Mr. Bennet resumed his seat.

"It really is Miss Elizabeth's idea," he said. "I am hoping you will agree to it as it will solve several of my current problems."

Mr. Bennet chuckled again. "My Lizzy does have a way with finding solutions to people's problems."

"That has certainly been my experience so far," said Darcy with a smile.

Miss Elizabeth blushed as she took her seat.

"This is a new experience for me," Darcy continued. "I have had to make my own decisions for so long I have become locked into seeing things in ways colored by habit. That mindset is too rigid sometimes to discover innovative solutions. I do not think I have been exposed before to so many new ideas and possibilities as I have in my two days in Hertfordshire."

Mr. Bennet regarded him thoughtfully. "If that is the case, I wonder who you will be when you finally leave our neighborhood."

"A better man, I hope," Darcy answered quite seriously.

Mr. Bennet nodded, then the twinkle returned to his eyes. Miss Elizabeth obviously took after her father in more than just her coloring. With something of a smirk he said, "So what problem does Lizzy think I can help you solve?"

Darcy explained that he had come to help Bingley learn to run an estate but his instinct was to give instructions and solve problems before Bingley had a chance to address them. He also noted his discomfort sharing a house with Bingley's sisters and his desire to have his sister join him, which he didn't feel was a good idea if remained at Netherfield Park. "Miss Elizabeth suggested that you might be willing to lease Longbourn's dower house to me for a time. I could have my sister with me and would be close to help Bingley without being so close as to hinder him."

Mr. Bennet nodded slowly. "The idea does have merit. Please tell me about your background, sir."

"Of course. I am the only son of Mr. George Darcy. My mother passed on several years ago and my father has been gone for the last five. I own the estate of Pemberley in Darbyshire, a small estate in Scotland and a few even smaller holdings around the country. I also have a house in town. My 15 year old sister, whose guardianship I share with a cousin, is my only remaining Darcy relative. My mother's brother is the current Earl of Matlock and my mother's sister is Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosing's Park in Kent. My estate is debt-free and I have liquid capital enough to easily afford the rent of Netherfield Park. I would have no problem meeting whatever rental amount we might agree on as fair for your dower house if you decide to lease it to me." Darcy knew he spoke with pride, but he felt that he had much to be proud of.

Mr. Bennet nodded again. "And if I let you live in my house can depend on you not insulting any of my daughters again?" he asked.

"Papa!"

"It is a fair question, Miss Elizabeth," responded Darcy. "I shall do my best not to intentionally insult any of them. Will that serve, sir?"

"Enough to be going on with, anyway. Now I suppose you would like to inspect the house first."

"Yes, if you don't mind. I have my carriage here. We could collect Bingley and drive out to look at it. Then I can return you here to discuss our terms."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan. Shall we go now?"

"If that is convenient for you."

"I think you will be pleased with the house, Mr. Darcy," said Miss Elizabeth. "I will will speak with Mrs. Hill and let her know that you will talk to Mrs. Nicholls once you and father have settled the details. The two of them will be quite willing to work together. They are cousins and get along very well."

"I have the highest opinion of Mrs. Nicholls so far," said Darcy. "If Mrs. Hill is similar I know they will find me good staff to run the house."

After they all stood to go Darcy moved the armchairs back to their places in front of the fire. He looked around and said, "You have a wonderful collection of books, Mr. Bennet. When I have run through what I brought I may come and beg for the opportunity to browse."

Mr. Bennet laughed and his eyes twinkled brighter than ever. "We might be able to arrange that. Now let us rescue your friend from my wife and be on our way."

Mr. Bennet called for a servant to have Darcy's carriage brought around and his greatcoat fetched and then they headed out to the drawing room.


	8. Chapter 8

They entered the drawing room to find that little had changed. Miss Mary was gone, but the distant sounds of a pianoforte suggested that she had returned to her practice. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia were still giggling and gossiping in their corner and Bingley was engaged in conversation with Miss Bennet while Mrs. Bennet loudly offered her encouragement to them both.

Darcy stepped forward and caught Mrs. Bennet's attention before he bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality, madam. I have had a pleasant visit but we must go now and take care of some business." He turned to his friend, "Come along, Bingley. Mr. Bennet is going to join us for a short excursion."

Bingley looked up in confusion. He only then noticed that Mr. Bennet had entered the room and that Darcy was ready to leave. "Oh, yes. Thank you Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet. I have enjoyed the visit." He jumped up and bowed to both ladies then followed Darcy and Mr. Bennet out the door.

"Hello Mr. Bennet," he said, "it is good to see you again. I didn't realize you and Darcy had been visiting together." He turned to Darcy. "I guess I was being oblivious again, wasn't I?"

Darcy said nothing. He just laughed as he clapped Bingley on the should and continued into the hall.

Bingley stared after him in wonder for a moment, then rushed to catch up. "What's come over you, Darcy?" he asked. "I have never seen you so cheerful before."

"Now that's a sad observation," said Mr. Bennet with a short laugh.

"But well deserved, I'm afraid," answered Darcy, "well deserved indeed."

Bingley looked between them. "Well, where are we going, anyway?" he finally said.

"We'll tell you in the carriage," Darcy answered.

They accepted their coats from the servant and went out to meet the carriage which was just being pulled around. As they stepped to the vehicle Mr. Bennet called over a young boy, who looked about 8 or 9 years of age, from where he was playing in the yard.

"Teddy, we are going to the old dower house. Hop up beside the coachman and show him the right turns to take."

"Yes, sir," the boy said with a grin before clambering quickly up to the indicated seat. The gentlemen settled inside and the coach headed out the drive.

"He seems an eager lad," Darcy commented. "Is he a servant's son?"

"Nearly," answered Mr. Bennet. "His father was one of my tenants. Both parents died of influenza two years ago. I brought him here and he earns his keep by helping out where he can. Mrs. Hill and our cook make sure he eats well and has some mothering and keeps out of too much trouble. He's a good boy and appreciates having a home."

Darcy nodded in approval. "We've had a few situations like that at Pemberley. My father did not approve of turning children or widows out into the world with nothing. He always told me that we have so much we can afford to be generous with those who do not. I wonder if I have been following his teaching in the way he intended."

"Have you thrown any widows or orphans out into the cold?" Mr. Bennet asked, eyes twinkling.

"Not that I know of," Darcy replied. "I was just thinking that I was so overwhelmed with taking on the estate after father died that I may not have paid as much attention as I ought to have."

"You've done well, Darcy," Bingley put in, "and I think Mrs. Reynolds would have had something to say to you if you had been uncharitable. You know she praises you to the skies."

"That's true enough," Darcy smiled. "Mrs. Reynolds is Pemberley's housekeeper," he explained to Mr. Bennet, "and she has known me since I was four years old. She is enthusiastic in my praise as Bingley says, but she wouldn't hesitate to take me over her knee, figuratively if not literally now, if she thought I had fallen down on my duties."

Bingley dissolved into laughter at the thought of the petite and frail looking housekeeper grabbing his tall friend by the ear and dragging him off for a spanking. When he got himself back under control he turned to Darcy and asked again, "Well, where are we going?"

"Really, Bingley," said Darcy, "if you were listening to Mr. Bennet's instructions to the boy you would already know we are headed for the old dower house." He shook his head in mock sorrow at his friend's inattention.

"Fine, I was oblivious again," huffed Bingley with a smile, "so why are we going there?"

"Mr. Darcy, here, wants a look at it before he signs a contract to rent the house," said Mr. Bennet with the air of one who knew it would cause an amusing reaction.

Still slightly out of breath from his fit of laughter, Bingley now almost choked on his astonishment. "But, Darce," he finally spluttered, "why would you need a house? I thought you were staying with me."

Although Darcy would probably not have dropped the news in quite that way he could see Mr. Bennet was enjoying the situation. Tamping down his own smile answered seriously, "Bingley, do you remember our conversation this morning about the difficult decisions you need to make?"

Apparently it wasn't at the top of his thoughts for he spent a moment with his face puckered in thought before his eyes opened wide in enlightenment. "Oh, I say, you aren't letting Caroline chase you off!"

Darcy grimaced. "While I won't admit to cowardice, that is mostly true. I have decided to bring Georgiana here and neither of us would be particularly comfortable staying with your sisters."

Bingley was distracted. "You are so lucky, Darcy. Your sister is so sweet and kind and soft-spoken and Caroline is…"

"Your problem," Darcy interrupted. "There's also the problem of my tendency to take charge. If I am always around you will never learn what you need to know. This way I can be close by without being in your way."

"On my own?" asked Bingley with trepidation. "Do you really think I am capable?"

"Bingley, I know you can do this. You've already managed a week without my help and Netherfield will be a good experience for you. You will do it better with me behind you rather that standing like a shield in front of you."

"Maybe you could shield me from Caroline, anyway?" Bingley asked hopefully.

Mr. Bennet was laughing outright at this point. "Is Caroline the Miss Bingley my youngest daughters were giggling over and imitating with their noses in the air and their silliest expressions on?"

"Were they truly?" Bingley asked.

"You really were oblivious," Darcy said, "they were doing their imitations of your sisters right there in the drawing room."

Bingley looked shocked but was saved from answering by the slight jolt of the carriage as it rolled to a stop. They had arrived at the dower house.


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy liked the house. It was small, but as Miss Elizabeth had said, it would easily accommodate him, his sister and her companion and still have room to spare if his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was able to make a visit during their stay.

The building looked solid and in good condition. Mr. Bennet pointed out where some of the woodwork had been recently replaced. Darcy voiced his approval at the obvious skill of the workmen.

The walls were largely bare of decoration and had been simply whitewashed rather than painted or papered – no drawback in Darcy's opinion. The furniture was solid and utilitarian. At the same time it seemed comfortable and suited the simple décor. He could envision being content here.

After some discussion of terms and conditions Mr. Bennet named a figure Darcy knew from his own experience was reasonable. He agreed without even an attempt to haggle. They had decided on a 6 month lease.

"I may need to take short trips to town and spend some time at Pemberly," Darcy said, "But the staff can maintain the house as easily without me as when I am here."

Bingley had followed them around, watching the inspection of house and grounds much as he had when Darcy helped him inspect Netherfield Park. He made a show of paying attention to the negotiations and to what point each man considered important. Bingley's role in his father's business had been more oversight than direct as most of the work and decisions were handled by his business manager. He did understand the basic concepts involved. Still, Darcy's attention to detail appeared to both impress and intimidate him.

"How will I ever learn all this?" Bingley asked plaintively as they finished touring the grounds.

"Through practice," responded Darcy with a slight smirk, remembering his earlier conversation with Miss Elizabeth.

"I just do not understand this, Darcy. I have always suspected you must have a sense of humor buried deep inside, but why has it come to the surface now?"

Darcy answered with as straight a face as he could muster, "Perhaps there was a mind-altering drug hidden in your sister's perfume."

Mr. Bennet guffawed. "That must be some fragrance!"

"Strong enough to fell an ox at fifty paces and a major contributor to my headache last evening."

"I had heard there was a bit of an odor about the two ladies, but one cannot always trust the comments of my wife and youngest daughters."

"It wasn't all that bad," mumbled Bingley.

"Yes, it was," Darcy stated firmly.

"I honestly don't know what to do about her," continued Bingley with a bit of a whine. "She has never actually listened to anything I say. At least not if it fails to involve being in company with you, Darcy."

"May I infer from your statement that your parents have passed on?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"Yes, three years ago. Like young Teddy's parents they died during an outbreak of influenza. My elder sister, Louisa, had just Mr. Hurst but Caroline was left to my guardianship."

"You must control her with the strongest argument you have," said Mr. Darcy. "She may be of age, but you still have control of her dowry and income until she is 25. Make her allowance contingent on improved behavior. I will help you write up specific expectations so she will have a clear goal and less room to wiggle out of any restrictions."

"I can see number one on the list now," said Bingley with a laugh. "No more chasing after Darcy!"

"Withholding their allowances and social engagements are the only things I have found to make an impact on my wife and two youngest daughters," confirmed Mr. Bennet. "Speaking of which, it is getting rather late in the day. If you return with me my wife will insist you both stay to dinner."

"Although I would like to, I don't think we should," Bingley responded. "Darcy and I never told my sisters that we were going out, let alone that we would be gone all day. Her fury will know no bounds if we don't show up for dinner either."

Darcy was tempted to take Mr. Bennet up on the offer of supper anyway, but he didn't feel it was right to force Bingley to face his family on his own. Also, they only had the one carriage with them.

"We will be happy to join you another evening," said Darcy.

"In that case," said Mr. Bennet, "you probably should save us all from Mrs. Bennet's insistence. We are much closer to Longbourn by the walking path than by the road. You can return directly to Netherfield while Teddy and I walk home."

"I did promise to return you by carriage," said Darcy. "I would hate to force you to walk just to avoid being asked to dine."

"It is really no trouble," Mr. Bennet assured them. "The evening is fine and the walk an easy one. As we discussed, I will contact my brother, Phillips, in the morning and have him write up the contract according to our agreements. I trust you to meet the terms. You can take possession any time you like. Tonight even, if Netherfield grows too hot to hold you." He laughed as he walked toward the drive where Teddy was happily engaged petting the noses of Darcy's carriage horses.

"Come along, lad," Mr. Bennet called. "Let us head home and get our dinner."

Darcy and Bingley stood on the steps where he had left them. They watched as the older man with the cheerful boy at his side strode off down the path along the hedges.

"Caroline WILL have a fit, you know," said Bingley after a while. "We both just might end up here for the night."

Darcy headed off to his waiting carriage. "If that does become the case," he said with a smirk, "I insist we bring your cook with us. I would hate to be banished and not get breakfast."

Bingley still stood, surprised by his friend. He only stirred when Darcy called back, "Well? Are you coming?"


	10. Chapter 10 - Hell hath no fury

Darcy and Bingley managed to get back into Netherfield without encountering Miss Bingley. Truth be told, they had the carriage approach from the service road, then snuck in the side door they had used to leave that morning.

They took the backstairs up and encountered Mrs. Nicholls just outside Darcy's sitting room. He motioned for her to join them as the two men slipped inside.

"I was hoping to speak with you sir," she began. "I received a note from Mrs. Hill at Longbourn that you would be leasing the dower house and would need a small staff."

"That is true," he said. "I would like to move in quickly. As early as tomorrow if staff can be found."

"Between us Mrs. Hill and I have found two maids and a footman who could start as early as tomorrow. I also know of a local widow, Mrs. Evans, who would serve well in a combined capacity as cook and housekeeper for a house that size. I wanted to confirm with you before I sent over a note. She currently alternates staying with her two married daughters and would likely be able to start right away."

"Please ask her if she is available. I will pay a fair wage. The footman who accompanied my carriage here will also be able to work in the house. My groom and coachman can manage the horses."

"You should be well set then, sir. Do you require anything else of me?"

"We will need food and other supplies for the house. I am sure you have a good idea of what is required. If you will place the necessary orders and have the items delivered I will pay for them right away."

"Very good, sir," she nodded to him, then turned to Bingley. "Mr. Bingley, dinner will be ready in about forty-five minutes according to your sister's instructions."

"Thank you," he said, "we will be there."

She curtsied and left.

"Now, Bingley," said Darcy, heading to the small writing desk in a corner of the room, "we need to write up an outline, the talking points for a discussion with your sister. It will be just like giving a presentation when we were at the university."

"Why does that not comfort me?"

"We haven't much time before we have to change for dinner. Let's get to it, man."

Forty-five minutes later the two gentlemen descended the main stairs and moved in the direction of the dining room. Both flinched slightly at Miss Bingley's sharp-toned greeting.

"Mr. Darcy! Charles! Wherever have been? I have worried so. How could you leave without any notice?"

She advanced on Darcy but he sidestepped her before she could clutch his arm.

"I understand dinner is ready," he said. "Shall we go in." He immediately moved to do just that.

She tried to catch up with him, sputtering, "But…but..where have you been?"

"We have been out," he said simply, moving to a seat well away from Miss Bingley's place.

"Caroline," said Bingley, "I do need to speak with you, but I think we should eat dinner first."

"I don't understand Charles, unless you mean to give up this house and return to London where everything is much more civilized." She hesitated between taking her seat or moving to the place next to Darcy. Mr. Hurst sat down in the spot she was considering, which made the decision for her.

"I will not be giving up this house," Bingley said as he sat. "It is a good opportunity for me and I would be a fool to let it go so soon."

Darcy could almost see Miss Bingley telling her brother he was a fool anyway, but somehow she managed not to respond.

"I agree with Bingley," he said, "it is a good house and a good neighborhood. He can learn a great deal here."

"Oh, but it is just so savage. These people are so low and crass. And that assembly was simply insupportable!"

"That is enough, Caroline!" said Bingley with a firmness that surprised even himself. "I had planned to wait until after dinner to address this, but if you are going to continue to complain through the meal I won't have much appetite for it anyway."

"I just don't know why you brought us here in the first place!" she huffed in displeasure.

"Enough, I said. You will cease complaining NOW!"

"But…"

Using Darcy's gesture from that morning Bingley shook his head and raised a hand to stop her protest. Amazingly, it worked.

"You are making yourself ridiculous with this constant need to belittle everything around you. Your stream of criticisms and other poor behavior gave my new neighbors a very bad impression of our family last evening and I mean for it to stop. You are not above the company we keep and you will cease acting as if we were."

Darcy gave him an approving nod. As they had discussed, his tone was even but forceful.

"But we ARE better than this pack of vulgar mushrooms!" she wailed.

"Caroline! We are the children of a tradesmen, not peers of the realm. Our neighbors are established landed gentry and we are NOT! Nearly every person in that assembly hall last night was of higher social status than you or I."

Miss Bingley's mouth had dropped open and she gaped at her brother.

"Furthermore," Bingley continued, "even if we had been of equal or greater status, there was no excuse for the rudeness you and Louisa displayed in barely acknowledging the introductions, refusing to speak with the other attendees and loudly gossiping about them in their presence. You may feel any way you wish about these people, but you will no longer be rude to them."

"You can't really be serious, Charles," said Mrs. Hurst, who was apparently not as shocked as Miss Bingley.

"I am completely serious," he responded. "Furthermore, you will cease hounding my friend, Darcy. Your blatant attempts to force him into marriage have already driven him to decide to leave this house. I do not want your behavior to endanger our friendship."

This last broke the shock that had held Miss Bingley quiet.

"But Mr. Darcy MUST marry me! I am the perfect mistress of Pemberley and I WILL marry him!"

"No, Miss Bingley," Darcy said in a tone that made ice look hot, "you WILL NOT!"

"But I am your perfect match!"

"Hardly. I have no desire for a wife who thinks vicious gossip is appropriate conversation, nor for one who cannot manage to be on time for any appointment. I despise the way you clutch at me without invitation and I am allergic to your vile perfume. Your manners are so offensive to me that I have chosen to lease a small house nearby so that I can still assist your brother without being exposed to more than is necessary of your company. I have done everything I could to discourage your pursuit of me and there is no way I will ever marry you." 

She stared at him in wide-eyed horror. Darcy knew he had been harsh, but nothing else seemed to have gotten through to her. He rose.

"I apologize, Bingley, but I think I must take a tray up and have dinner in my sitting room. I know you have much to discuss with your sister and I think my presence will cause more problems. You know what needs to be said." With that, he quit the room.

Darcy asked a servant to send up a small tray and retired to his rooms. Dinner was tasty and when he had finished he sat in an armchair by the fire with a glass of port and a favorite book from the supply he had brought.

Suddenly, the door to Darcy's sitting room flew open and slammed into the wall with a crash. Miss Bingley rushed in with fury written on her face in the scowl that wrinkled her brow and the near glow of her green eyes. Her disheveled red-gold hair almost seemed afire in the softly lit room.

Darcy rose from the armchair in alarm but before he could react further Miss Bingley hurled a large bottle at his chest. The delicate glass shattered on impact, drenching him with liquid and the sharp shards. A second, smaller, bottle followed the first – this one landing in the fireplace behind him. Whether that was by accident or design Darcy had no clue. It exploded in a small fireball that fortunately did not spill out into the room although the same could not be said of the cloud of pungent smoke which billowed forth.

Without a word, Miss Bingley turned on her heel and stormed back out, leaving Darcy coughing and sputtering from the fumes of the perfume in which he was covered.


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy had a headache.

He also had sore and itchy eyes, a stuffed-up nose and a tightness in his chest along with a raspy cough. In a word, he was miserable.

Despite a change of clothes and two hot baths Darcy still felt he reeked of the perfume Miss Bingley had thrown at him. He had changed rooms for the night because the fumes and smoke had penetrated his bedroom and the hallway and seemed to fill the entire house, at least to him. If he had not felt so desperately ill he would have set off for the dower house immediately after the attack, cook or no cook. But he did feel desperately ill and had no idea when he would improve.

Someone rapped on the door, which was securely locked. Darcy's valet went to answer. On hearing that it was Mrs. Nicholls he unlocked the door and allowed her to enter. She carried a covered bowl and some toweling.

"Here now, Mr. Darcy, this should help some," she said kindly as she set the bowl down on one of the small side tables. She had Parker, his valet, move the table in front of the armchair in which Darcy sat. She uncovered the bowl which was filled with steaming water and cut up herbs. "Lean your head over the bowl and breathe in the steam," she told him. Obediently he leaned forward and she draped the towel over his head to trap the steam.

It did seem to help a little. The raspy sound he made with each breath seemed to fade. It even relieved the itch in his eyes a little. He would take any improvement he could get. He continued to breathe in the steam until there was no steam left. It was rather soothing to have the towel draped over his head, so he didn't remove it. He just sat there and sniffled. He was still miserable.

Darcy heard noises at the door and then someone was standing next to him. A hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Darcy," came Mrs. Nicholls' voice again, "I have some broth here. You should drink it down while it is hot to help soothe your throat."

Her voice carried the same tone that Pemberley's housekeeper used when she meant to be obeyed. Reluctantly he lifted the towel and looked up. Parker removed the bowl of water and Mrs. Nicholls set a bowl of broth in its place. Knowing there would be no point in arguing Darcy picked up the spoon she had placed next to the bowl and he began to drink down the broth. His stuffed-up nose masked the scent and taste but the liquid warmth did feel good on his tortured throat. He finished it all. Then he leaned back in the chair and napped between coughs and sneezes.

In his misery Darcy had no sense of time. He vaguely remembered the past night of coughing, sneezing, tossing and turning. He knew it was day from the light streaming in the window. But whether that day was just beginning or nearly done he wasn't really sure. He didn't really care.

Another knock sounded at the door. He wondered if it was Bingley come to apologize again. Bingley had been horrified when the servants alerted him to his sister's actions. He had groveled and offered any reparation he could make but Darcy wasn't alert enough to respond. Mrs. Nicholls finally convinced Bingley the best thing he could do would be to leave the servants to help his friend. Figurative tail between his legs, Bingley had shuffled out to do as she said.

Parker opened the door and someone entered. Blearily Darcy looked up. He blinked at Mr. Bennet in surprise. "Good afternoon, Mr. Darcy," Mr. Bennet greeted him.

Darcy tried to return the greeting, but it came out as more of a grunt. If he had been Mr. Hurst that would have been good enough, but Darcy felt he should try again. It still sounded like a grunt. He gave up and just nodded.

Mr. Bennet seemed to understand. He drew up a chair and sat down.

"I caught a whiff of that perfume, if that's what you call it, as I came up. You may not be an ox, but it certainly seems to have felled you."

Darcy offered a half-hearted smile.

"I can see you are in no condition for teasing," said Mr. Bennet. "I will relent for now, but expect to be well teased about this later. Mrs. Nicholls sent word of last night's events to Mrs. Hill with a request to pass the information on to me since you and I are doing business together. Mrs. Hill will not spread the details and Mrs. Nicholls runs such a tight ship that I doubt any word will leak out from the servants here to embarrass you or Bingley. I think the official explanation is a problem with the fireplace that caused some smoke damage in the room. That you came down with a bad cold at the same time is merely a coincidence."

Darcy responded to the amused twinkle in Mr. Bennet's eyes and actually managed a full smile.

"I brought the contract with me," Mr. Bennet continued, "but with the shape you are in I doubt it would count as legally binding if you signed it right now. We can take care of that formality once you are back in your right mind." He chuckled a bit. "I understand that Mr. Bingley has confined his sister to her quarters and cut off her allowance. He has decided he will not reward her by letting her return to London. Instead she must remain here and exhibit courtesy to his neighbors. I think that young man may have a cruel streak, although I'm not sure whether he is punishing her or us."

Mr. Bennet's comment startled Darcy into laughter which quickly disintegrated into a severe bout of coughing.

"Sorry about that," said Mr. Bennet when Darcy's coughing wound down. "I really can't help myself, you know. Mrs. Hill told me your household staff is in place and ready to receive you. I think you should take yourself over there as soon as you can and settle in away from the scene of the crime. Widow Evans is an excellent choice of cook and a dab hand at healing. Did you send for your sister before all this happened? A nod is enough."

Darcy did nod. Before settling down with his dinner and book he had written a message to Georgiana and sent it down to his coachman with instructions for him to take it to her in town in the morning and return with Georgiana and her companion in a few days. He assumed his instructions had been followed. "Sent carriage," he croaked.

"Which leaves you without one and in no shape for riding horseback. It probably won't take your man very long get your things packed up – if they aren't already. May I deliver you to your new residence on my way home?"

Darcy nodded. He enjoyed Mr. Bennet's company and was already considering him a friend.

"I'll just let Mrs. Nicholls and Mr. Bingley know what we are about while your man gets you properly dressed for the short trip." Darcy nodded a little reluctantly at that. While he was already dressed, he would now have to exchange slippers for boots and put on his coat and greatcoat. Best get it over with, he thought. Then he could get some rest without fear of further retribution from Miss Bingley. He coughed again as Mr. Bennet called Parker over and gave instructions. It was time to go home, even if it was just a temporary home.

AN: In case you may have wondered, this whole story began to write itself while I was recovering from a sinus infection brought on by a severe allergy attack. I well know poor Darcy's pain. (And yes, it was cruel of me to let that happen to him, but Caroline insisted) Don't worry, like me he will recover.


	12. Chapter 12

Darcy looked up from his book as Mrs. Evans bustled into the room. He smiled at her.

In contrast to Mrs. Nicholls' tall, slender elegance, Mrs. Evans was a tiny, well-rounded woman. Her white hair under it's cap glowed with the luster of new-fallen snow and her dark eyes twinkled in a face etched deeply with laugh lines. From the moment he arrived she had treated him as if he was one of her children or grandchildren. Darcy found he did not mind. It felt good to be so well cared for.

On arriving, Mr. Bennet had helped him into the house and introduced him. The introduction was barely complete before Mrs. Evans started to shoo Darcy off to his bed for a good rest. The sound of Mr. Bennet's laughter had followed him from the room.

By the time Parker had arrived and helped Darcy settle for the night she had heated some broth and fixed a hot toddy, both of which she insisted he finish while hot.

Despite the lingering cough and occasional bouts of sneezing, Darcy slept well that night. Mrs. Evans insisted he spend the next day in bed and he was of no mind to resist her. Not that he would have gotten far – she had ordered Parker to hide his clothes if he tried to get up. At intervals she brought him broth and herbal teas which he drank as ordered. In between drinks he slept.

After another mostly peaceful night Darcy felt almost himself again. He enjoyed the hot breakfast Mrs. Evans prepared for him. Now that he could smell and taste again he agreed with the high recommendation her cooking had received. Still not feeling very energetic, he lazed the morning away sitting by the fire in his new drawing room, reading while sipping at yet another cup of hot herbal tea.

"A carriage has just pulled in, sir" she said as she checked the small teapot to see how much remained. She had barely finished speaking when the door opened and Georgiana rushed into the room.

"Oh Will!" she cried, "I am so happy you sent for me!"

He rose and embraced his sister, pleased by her excitement.

She pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Your coachman said you had caught a bad cold. Are you feeling better?"

Smiling at her he answered, "Very much so, thanks to this kind woman here." He gestured to Mrs. Evans who was standing quietly nearby. "Let me introduce you to our housekeeper and cook, Mrs. Evans. She has been diligent in her care of me since I moved in here. Mrs. Evans, this is my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy."

Mrs. Evans bobbed a curtsy. Georgiana smiled at her and said, "Thank you so much for looking after him! I was worried over my dear brother being ill and alone."

"It is my pleasure, dear," said Mrs. Evans with a chuckle. "Now let me take your things and you can settle in for a cozy chat with your brother. Would you like some tea and cakes?"

Georgiana looked surprised as she realized she had not even stopped to remove her cloak when she had tumbled out of the carriage and rushed into the house. "That would be lovely, Mrs. Evans," she said,, "but I think I should go to my room and refresh myself before sitting down." She smiled apologetically at Darcy.

"Well then you just come along with me, dear, and I'll show you the way. Sir, you had best finish that drink up before it gets cold." Darcy watched her leading Georgiana out of the drawing room.

"Take your time and settle into your new chamber," he said. "I will be waiting here when you are ready to come down for your tea."

He slouched back into his armchair and resumed reading while sipping his herbal tea. The warmth of contentment was as soothing as the hot drink.


	13. Chapter 13

Georgiana's companion and ladies maid had been much slower to enter the house than his excited sister. Darcy heard Georgie introduce Mrs. Annesley and Amy to Mrs. Evans when they all met in the hallway. All four then proceeded to the rooms upstairs.

His sister had returned a little while later full of praise for her room with its view of the orchard, the house in general and Mrs. Evans in particular. Her delighted chatter wound down only when the housekeeper entered with the tea set and a tray of small cakes.

"This is good!" Georgie squealed as she swallowed the first bite.

Darcy bit into his own cake and nodded in agreement as he chewed.

"I am so glad to be here," Georgie said between bites. "I know I disappointed you at...at Ramsgate,," she said, looking away as she stumbled over the words.

"Oh, Georgie," he said kindly, "I was never disappointed in you. While agreeing to elope was not a good decision you were led to it by the poor advice of your companion and by George Wickham's lies." He signed and added, "I am disappointed in myself for leaving you to face a decision like that alone."

Darcy was interrupted by a small bout of sneezing. He made use of his handkerchief then continued, "I forgot that you are growing up and are ready to make some of your own decisions in life. You cannot make good decisions without good information. While I never expected Wickham to target you, I should have warned you about his poor character. I thought I was protecting you by keeping silent about the flaws in the man you knew from childhood."

"I still should never have agreed to elope," she said sadly.

"That is true," he said, "but thankfully I arrived in time to stop you once you told me what was happening." He smiled and continued in a lighter tone, "I have recently been advised to remember the past only as it gives me pleasure. I think we both can benefit from that advice."

"Who is she, Will?" Georgie asked eagerly.

"One of the daughters of our landlord. It is due to her and one of her sisters that I asked you here and leased this house. The ladies have expressed a great desire to make your acquaintance and I think you will enjoy their company."

"You leased the house because of them?" she asked, eyes wide with astonishment.

"Not quite, dearest," he chuckled, "I leased the house because of you. I was given the idea as a way to save us both from the trials of Miss Bingley's company."

She sipped her tea and nibbled her cake for a moment in silence.

"Are you sure they will like me?" she timidly asked.

"Very sure," he replied firmly, followed by another sneeze. "I am not really feeling up to traveling today," he continued after catching his breath, "but with your permission I will send the carriage with a note for Mr. Bennet asking if Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary could join us for a visit this afternoon."

She nodded and quietly said, "I think I would like that, Fitzwilliam."

"It is settled then." He got up and walked over to the desk to compose his note.


	14. Chapter 14

As the afternoon approached Georgiana had become more and more nervous in anticipation of the visit. She and Mrs. Annesley sat in the drawing room with Darcy while they waited for the guests to arrive. Georgie had her embroidery to hand, but she seemed to be picking out nearly as many stitches as she set in. She startled at the sound of the carriage in the drive. Mrs. Annesley said nothing, but gently patted Georgiana's arm to calm her.

Darcy was surprised when Mrs. Evans escorted three ladies into the room.

"Miss Lucas, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary," she announced and then hurried off to get a fresh pot of tea.

Darcy rose to bow while Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley gave proper curtseys. He vaguely remembered being introduced to Miss Lucas by Sir William on the night of the assembly. He hoped he hadn't been too rude to her.

"Ladies," he said, "allow me to present my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy, and her companion, Mrs. Annesley" Turning to his sister he gestured at each of the newcomers as he identified them, "Miss Lucas, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet." The ladies greeted one another and they took their seats. The small party nearly filled the drawing room but Darcy felt it was more cozy than crowded.

"I hope you will excuse me for arriving uninvited," said Miss Lucas, "but I was visiting my friend, Elizabeth, when your note arrived and I thought to take advantage of the opportunity to pass on an invitation from my family as well as to welcome Miss Darcy."

"I am glad you have come," said Darcy. "I am sure any friend of Miss Elizabeth will be good company for me and my sister."

Both ladies colored slightly and smiled at the compliment.

"My family was not aware until today that you and your sister were staying her instead of at Netherfield," Miss Lucas continued. "We are having a small dinner party tomorrow evening. We had invited Mr. Bingley's party but since you aren't there I thought I should invite you personally." She turned to Georgiana. "I understand that you are not yet out, Miss Darcy. The rules here in the country are a bit more relaxed than in town. There will be a few young ladies your age including my younger sister. I know they would be delighted to have your company."

Darcy looked enquiringly at his sister. Georgie hesitated, then nodded slightly.

"Thank you, Miss Lucas," he said. "We would be pleased to attend."

"I will have my mother send over a note with the details," she confirmed.

"I hope you are recovering well from your cold, sir," Miss Elizabeth said with a look that suggested she might know the true nature of his recent malady.

"I am," he replied, just as Mrs. Evans entered with the tea which Georgiana proceeded to pour for the company. Miss Lucas fell into conversation with Mrs. Annesley while the Bennet sisters engaged Georgiana in a discussion of music. Darcy listened as his sister slowly opened up to her new acquaintances. Each time a hesitantly expressed opinion was listened to and discussed with approval she appeared to grow more confident. Miss Mary, in particular, asked several questions regarding technique and gave full attention to Georgie's answers.

With the two youngest members of the party so fully engaged in their conversation Miss Elizabeth apparently felt free to turn and speak with Darcy.

"How do you like the house?" she asked.

"Very well," he answered. "It is comfortable and Mrs. Evans' care makes it feel like home."

I am glad it is working out for you. When Mr. Bingley visited Jane yesterday he said he was sorry to lose his guest but he hoped you would be more comfortable here."

"Mrs. Evans told me he called to check on me yesterday. At her insistence I had stayed in bed and so missed his visit."

"I am pleased you hired Mrs. Evans," Miss Elizabeth said. "She has had a rough time of it since Mr. Evans passed on and I know she would rather earn her way than feel like a burden upon her daughters."

"I feel lucky to have her," said Darcy seriously. "In fact I hope to keep her in my employ in some capacity for as long as she chooses to work."

Miss Elizabeth smiled. "You really are quite different from the first impression you gave."

"You granted me the opportunity to show myself better. I do not want to let you down."

The implied compliment prompted a blush from Miss Elizabeth. She was about to respond when Miss Lucas rose and indicated she needed to return home.

Darcy rang for a servant to escort them to the carriage. He instructed the footman to have the driver take Miss Lucas to her home before returning Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary to Longbourn.

With the usual courtesies and promises to speak further at the following night's gathering the ladies took their leave.

Darcy turned to his sister with a grin when their guests had left. "Well," he said, "what do you think?"

Georgie bounced in her seat, her face alight with pleasure. "Oh Will!" she said enthusiastically, "Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth are so much more pleasant than any of the girls I met at school!"

He sobered and said softly, "You were lonely at school, weren't you?"

She hung her head. "It's just that most of them were the daughters of peers. The niece of an earl doesn't count for much without a title of her own. They were not very friendly either. Most only wanted to gossip and criticize like Mr. Bingley's sisters."

"I am sorry it was not the best experience for you," he said. "I was lonely at school too, even with Bingley and Richard for company. I had hoped I was sending you to a place where you would find several good friends, but then I forgot to check and see that you were happy."

"You were busy with Pemberley and your investments," she said quickly.

"That's not it," he countered. "I just assumed the outcome I wanted and never questioned my decision. You are more important to me than any business, Georgie. I hope I never made you feel otherwise."

She looked at him hesitantly and chewed at her lower lip.

"Please tell me," he prompted gently.

Very softly she said, "When you sent me to Ramsgate by myself I was very lonely. Being there with Mrs. Young was not the same as spending time with you." She continued in a rush, "And I know you were protecting me from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, but it still hurt when you left London without me. That's why I am so glad you sent for me."

Darcy felt tears prickling at his eyes and he had to swallow what felt like a sob before he answered, "Thank you for telling me. Going forward, would you let me know if you are lonely or need something?"

She nodded and he turned to Mrs. Annesley who had been quietly tending to her needlework while the siblings spoke. "Mrs. Annesley, I depend on you to remind her to come to me with her concerns. I also want you to let me know if there are any problems I need to resolve or if you think I am missing important information."

"I will, sir," she said with a firm nod.


	15. Chapter 15

The Darcy siblings spent the rest of the day in quiet pursuits. Darcy had his book and the periodic dose of herbal tea brought in by Mrs. Evans. Georgie laughed at her brother's obedience to the instruction "Now drink it all down, sir. It is best for you while hot."

Mrs. Annesley and Georgiana sat contentedly with their needlework. Occasionally one of them would venture a remark which prompted a brief conversation before they returned to their silent pastimes.

Darcy enjoyed his first family dinner in the cozy dining room. The table could comfortably seat six, but Mrs. Evans assured him that with the leaves in they could entertain as many as 12 without too badly crowding the room. The meal was simple, but perfectly prepared. Darcy felt even more pleased to have Mrs. Evans as an employee.

It was after dinner that Darcy discovered something missing in the house. He had failed to notice that there was no pianoforte until he thought to ask Georgiana to play for him.

The drawing room was too small for a full size instrument. Darcy thought a small upright could fit if they rearranged the furniture. He decided to ask Miss Elizabeth if she knew of one available for sale in Meryton., If not, he would have one delivered from London.

The next morning Darcy watched as his sister alternated between excitement at the prospect of seeing her new friends and nervousness in anticipation of being out in company for the first time. He decided it was time to reveal his own challenges to her. Perhaps he could help her feel more comfortable. Then too, she needed to be aware of his behavior at the assembly as it was certain to be referenced at some point in the evening.

"Shall we take a stroll around the grounds?" he asked his sister.

"Yes, please!" she said with enthusiasm.

He had a servant retrieve their outwear and the two set out for a gentle stroll and a chat.

"I couldn't help but notice you are nervous, Georgie. Your first formal dinner is an important milestone."

"I am just afraid of embarrassing you," she said.

"Dearest, there is no way you can embarrass me even half as much as I have embarrassed myself."

She looked at him in surprise.

"It is true," he said. "I have never felt comfortable in social situations. Growing up I relied on our cousin, Richard, and Bingley and sometimes even George to help ease my way in new company. They are all so outgoing and seem to know how to connect with people. I just get tangled up in my own tongue if I can think of anything to say at all."

"I hadn't realized," she said. "That's how I feel too."

He nodded. "I thought you might. We were always aware of a feeling of sadness and loss at home after mother died. Our father seemed to lose a part of himself and withdrew from us both. I was already a quiet boy but I became even quieter with mother gone. I think you did the same after father passed on."

He saw her nod and continued, "George, Richard and Bingley would talk to people and I would stand by and listen. Just being with them made me more a part of the group. I felt very betrayed by George when he started to steal from me and run up debts and behave badly in other ways. I realize now I should have told father and made George face consequences for his actions. By then father was growing so ill I wanted to protect him from being disillusioned by his godson's behavior. As I became more frustrated I withdrew from nearly everyone but Richard and Bingley. I have many acquaintances, but they are my only true friends."

He kept walking in silence for a bit. Georgiana seemed to realize he had something more to say and waited for it to come. Eventually he spoke again.

"We are both aware of how Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst behave. I think you know I have only tolerated their company because they are Bingley's sisters." She nodded and he went on.

"I had a very frustrating journey here," he said. "Miss Bingley has become ever more blatant in her attempts to persuade me to marry her. Joining me on the carriage ride was but one more attack. It only set me more against her though as I heard non-stop reasons why I would not want to be tied to her for a lifetime." He and Georgiana both laughed.

"When I arrived Bingley informed us that they we were engaged to attend an assembly. Of all the social engagements I find balls and assemblies the most difficult. They are the pinnacle of the marriage mart and I have been the target of women like Miss Bingley for far too long to enjoy them. In addition, I learned that I am allergic to the horrid scent she chooses to wear."

Georgiana grimaced, "I am not very fond of it either."

"It gave me a mind-numbingly terrible headache which I am afraid compounded my usual social ineptness. During the course of the evening I inadvertently gave the cut direct to several people. I was rude and uncommunicative and I topped it all off by publicly insulting Miss Elizabeth and the entire company."

"Oh, no," gasped Georgie, "what did you do?"

"Bingley was prodding me to dance and in a foolish attempt to stop him I stated that Miss Elizabeth, to whom he wished to introduce me, was only tolerable looking and that I was in no mood to give consequence to young ladies who were slighted by other men by dancing with her. Unfortunately I said it more loudly than I intended and half the hall heard me including Miss Elizabeth herself."

"What did she do?" asked a shocked Georgiana.

"She quite rightly took me to task. She had me publicly confirm that my insult had nothing to do with her but was meant to silence my friend. Then she proceeded to inform me that I was the only man there who was slighting young ladies. She gave me quite the talking to and I deserved every word of it."

"But you seem to be friends now. How did that happen?"

"She is a kind woman, Georgie. Later on she realized I was in distress and asked if she could help. I explained about the headache and I apologized. She chose to help me overset the bad impression I had formed by asking me to dance and then loudly defending me when questioned about why she would dance with me."

"I like her even more now that I know." said Georgie thoughtfully.

"There is more you need to know," he said. "First off, I didn't have a cold. I will tell you what really happened, but we don't want to spread it around because it could damage Bingley's reputation."

"I will keep quiet," she assured him.

"The day after the assembly Bingley and I went to visit with the Bennets. He has fallen for Miss Jane Bennet, the oldest of the sisters. I spoke with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary and in the course of our conversation I revealed that I wanted to bring you here but didn't feel I could expose you to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. It was then that Miss Elizabeth suggested I lease the dower house. I could have you here and could still assist Bingley, but I would not be in his way or attempt to take charge in his home."

"I could see you doing that," she said with a grin. "It was an excellent idea."

"I certainly think so. Bingley and I came to look at the house with Mr. Bennet and returned to Netherfield rather late. He and I had been discussing ways he could rein in some of his sister's bad habits and he had determined to talk with her. The talk went badly and in the course of it I bluntly informed her that I would never marry her, citing her gossip, her tardiness and her vile perfume among the reasons."

"Oh, no!"

"Yes, I did," he nodded. "Later that evening she burst into my room and threw a bottle of her perfume at me and another into the fire – although I think that one was aimed at me as well but missed. Both bottles broke and between the smoke from the fire and the shower I received I had a severe allergy attack. The housekeeper at Netherfield, Mrs. Nicholls, explained it to outsiders as a problem with the fireplace and bad cold."

"And all the servants will keep it quiet?" Georgiana asked.

"Mrs. Nicholls keeps a very firm hand on her household. If she does not want the true story spread it will not be spread."

"So that's when you moved in here?"

"Yes and that's how I came to be under the care of Mrs. Evans."

"I feel a little sorry for Miss Bingley, but she brought it on herself. How do you think she will react at dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. Bingley has cut her allowance and made her promise to be civil. I will be content if she simply ignores us."

"Thank you for telling me. I see why you wanted me to know."

"I told you that you need good information to make good decisions. I can protect you better if you know enough to help protect yourself. Do you feel a little better about going to the dinner?"

"Yes, Will. Although it is still scary."

"Just watch Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary. The three of them are excellent examples of how a true lady should behave in public. If you feel unsure look to them. Can you do that?"

"I can."

"Good. Have you had enough of a walk yet?"

"Actually, can we take a turn through the orchard. I know the fruit has all been harvested, but I like to walk through the trees."

"Of course, dearest. We have plenty of time before we need to dress and leave."

Darcy and Georgiana continued their walk in silence, each thinking about the revelations Darcy had made.


	16. Chapter 16

The Darcy carriage pulled up in front of Lucas Lodge at the appointed time. Darcy was glad not to be late. Sir William greeted them at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Darcy, you have arrived. Welcome! And I see you have brought your sister. Capital! Capital!" he clapped his hands in glee. "Will you introduce me?"

Darcy performed the introduction and they entered while Sir William greeted the next guest. Miss Lucas came to greet them bringing a young girl with her. She introduced the girl as her sister, Maria. The slightly built 15 year old appeared even more shy than Georgiana. Darcy was surprised they managed to say hello to each other. He lightly rubbed Georgie's back. She looked up at him and remembered that she intended to be brave. She smiled at Maria Lucas

Miss Lucas, who had seen the interaction, nodded approvingly. "The assembly was Maria's first time out in company," she said to him quietly. "It will do her good to spend some time with another young lady who is new to this." He returned the nod with an understanding look.

Darcy decided to ask for her help. "Miss Lucas, I know I was probably introduced to everyone here the night of the assembly but I was not taking in anything that was said to me at the time. Would you be so kind as to introduce me around?"

"Of course, Mr. Darcy. Miss Darcy, would you prefer to keep company with Maria or shall I introduce you as well?"

"I will stay with Miss Maria if you don't mind," Georgiana responded.

Miss Lucas walked with Darcy from group to group. She introduced him and provided a little information about each person and their standing in the community. Darcy paid careful attention this time and responded appropriately to the civilities. It was much easier with Miss Lucas as his guide instead of her very enthusiastic father.

They had visited with nearly everyone present when Darcy felt himself clapped on the shoulder.

"Darcy! Good to see you up and about, man!" Bingley said. Darcy smiled in response but then looked questioningly around while Miss Lucas moved away to give them some privacy.

"Oh, she's not here," said Bingley, "and I almost wasn't either. Apparently Caroline and Louisa received the invitation and decided not to notify me. I wasn't aware of it until late this afternoon when Mrs. Nicholls told me of the event and that we were all invited."

"She is a treasure," said Darcy.

"Yes, she is. Anyway, I had words with my sisters and decided it was best not to inflict them on the company. I stopped by the dower house on the way, but Mrs. Evans told me you already knew about the party and had left before I got there."

"Yes, Miss Lucas visited along with Miss Elizabeth and Miss Mary yesterday. They came to meet Georgiana."

"She's arrived then? Good. Did she come tonight?"

"Yes, she is over by the pianoforte with Miss Maria Lucas and Miss Mary. By the way, Bingley, she knows about the situation with your sister but will keep quiet in public so as not to cause problems for you."

"I would like to cause problems for Caroline. I still can't believe they hid the invitation from me. And you should have heard what they had to say about it. I don't know if she is capable of being civil."

"Well, try to forget her for now and enjoy the company of your neighbors."

"That's odd advice from you, Darcy, but I'll take it." Bingley laughed.

"Good evening Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley," came a familiar voice from behind them. Both turned to find Miss Elizabeth, resplendent in a sage green gown. Behind her stood Miss Bennet, truly looking angelic in a dress of powder blue.

"Ladies," Mr. Darcy bowed as he greeted them. Bingley just stared at Miss Bennet until Darcy nudged him which reminded him to bow before he resumed staring again. His behavior prompted a laugh from Miss Elizabeth.

"Your sister seems torn between terror and joy at being in company tonight," she quietly observed. They both looked to where Georgiana stood with Miss Mary, Miss Kitty, Miss Lydia, Miss Maria and another girl he did not recognize. She did look both nervous and happy.

"Should I join her, do think?" he asked, knowing that Miss Elizabeth understood sisters far better than he did.

"Mary is watching out for her. She will be fine. Maria and Susanna are harmless. Lydia and Kitty are thoughtless but not cruel."

Just then the words "tolerable but not handsome enough to tempt me" drifted to them from the direction of Lydia. Miss Elizabeth blushed. "Well perhaps they can be thoughtlessly cruel," she said quietly.

"They would have nothing to make fun of if I had not said it in the first place," he told her. "Georgiana already knows of my poor performance at the assembly. If you think she is safe with Miss Mary I can trust that." They looked to where Miss Mary was clearly trying to take Miss Lydia to task for her comments. Georgiana was visibly a little embarrassed but did not appear upset by the conversation.

Darcy and Mrs. Elizabeth turned and saw that Bingley had finally regained his tongue and was engaged in his own quiet conversation with Miss Bennet.

"Let us slowly make our way over to your sister so we can be near her during dinner. Lady Lucas does not choose to use place cards as she believes her guests have a more enjoyable meal when they can choose their own company." He nodded and they strolled towards a small group of people which included a military officer in full dress uniform. Stopping at this group, Miss Elizabeth joined the conversation. The officer, who had been introduced to Darcy as Colonel Forster, had just stated that his militia unit would be in Meryton for the entire winter.

With a smile Miss Elizabeth teased, "Are you in Meryton too subdue the discontented populace? Or do you defend Hertfordshire against the French?"

The colonel chuckled at the joke, "Neither, Miss, I trust. I hope to winter very peacefully at Meryton. My men are in need of training. My officers, in ever great need of society."

"My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, is in the regulars. He says that poor training is the greatest challenge our troops face," interjected Darcy.

"I am acquainted with Colonel Fitzwilliam," was the response, "and we have discussed the problem many times."

"Over bottles of my port, no doubt," Darcy surprised himself with the teasing comment. "My cousin regularly raids my wine cellars to share with his friends."

"No doubt," returned Colonel Forster with a laugh, "as the port was very good."

The conversation turned to other matters and Darcy wondered how he had found his tongue now when speech in social situations had always been so difficult before. Miss Elizabeth added another teasing comment to the conversation and he realized her presence was part of it. Her relaxed manner helped him feel at ease.

Apparently it was nearing time for the call to the dining room as Miss Elizabeth excused them from the conversation and, gently taking Darcy's arm, prompted him to move in the direction of his sister. What a difference from Miss Bingley's taloned grasp!

They arrived at the group of girls just as dinner was announced. Darcy walked in with Miss Elizabeth on one arm and Georgie on the other. They found seats together and Miss Mary and Miss Maria sat close enough to speak with them. It was a comfortable arrangement in Darcy's opinion.

The meal was not the finest he had ever had, nor was it the worst. It was adequate and the service was good, though lacking polish. The company, he felt, was exceptional.

Darcy conversed with both his partners as the courses were served, although he spoke more and more with Miss Elizabeth as Georgie chatted with the other girls. Bingley, he noticed, was seated by Miss Bennet and conversed exclusively with her. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia had found seats near the two junior officers who had accompanied Colonel Forster. Their loud laughter rose over the general hum of conversation several times.

The meal was nearly at an end when a lull in the room noise allowed him to hear the shrill tones of Mrs. Bennet as she loudly declared "I knew my Jane would marry a rich man! She could not be so beautiful for nothing. And now there's Lizzy with that Mr. Darcy! He's ever so rich, I hear. And the poor man had such a terrible cold, but he seems to be recovering well. He looks so tall and handsome and cannot get enough of my Lizzy's company! Though why that should be I do not understand!"

Darcy saw Mr. Bennet seated near his wife and struggling to hold in his laughter. Darcy caught his eye and raised an eyebrow in question as he nodded toward Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet simply rolled his own eyes in response, winked and returned his attention to his wife's antics. Fortunately the general noise of the room drowned out whatever she said next.

At his side Miss Elizabeth was blushing deep red in mortification. "I hope her words don't offend you," she ventured hesitantly.

"Only in so far as they offend you," he responded, "although I do wonder at your father's unwillingness to quiet her or prevent such outbursts." He kept his tone mild, not wishing to add further offense.

"I love my father," said Miss Elizabeth solemnly, "and he is a good and intelligent man. I know, though, that he too often chooses the easy path. It is far easier to sit back and be amused by the poor behavior of others than it is to help them improve."

"I see what you mean," replied Darcy. "It had not struck me in quite that way before." He pondered for a moment and continued, "I mean no offense, but I am curious how it is that you, Miss Bennet and Miss Mary display such fine manners while your mother and sisters..." he trailed off nervously.

"Do not," she completed his sentence firmly. "I am not offended by the obvious," she added.

Miss Elizabeth took a moment before answering his question. "My mother is not an intelligent woman," she began. "Her father was the second son of a minor landowner who set up practice as an attorney here in Meryton. Her mother died when she was young and she received little instruction in proper speech or manners. She and my Aunt Phillips were both a great deal like Lydia in their youth I am told. Pretty, lively and cheerful, they were told the most important goal in life was to catch a good husband. They both set off with great energy to do so. My aunt married Mr. Phillips when he became my grandfather's partner. My mother married my father, although I have never heard the full story of how that came about." She laughed a bit ruefully. "Marriage did not improve her manners and my father did little to guide or correct her." She sighed and Darcy waited as she gathered her thoughts to continue.

"My mother has a younger brother. He declined to follow the law and instead became a partner in a successful import/export business in London. I would be cruel to say my uncle inherited all the intelligence in the family, but that often feels like the case." They both chuckled softly and Darcy nodded for her to continue.

"My uncle received a gentleman's education and displays it in his manner and bearing. He married the daughter of a minor landowner who is a very intelligent and genteel woman. Jane and I spent a great deal of time with them as we grew up. My mother was overwhelmed at having five young and lively daughters, so the time away was a blessing for her as well as us."

"They clearly taught you well," said Darcy appreciatively. "Did Miss Mary also visit with them?"

"She has only had a few short visits, but Jane and I have tried to give her the guidance we received from our aunt." He nodded understandingly.

"My aunt and uncle have young children now and my youngest sisters are too energetic to make good visitors. They follow Mama and resist any advice their older sisters offer. I know they would make a poor showing in any other society. I am often ashamed of the things they say and do, but the people here know them and accept Mama and my sisters for who they are."

Darcy couldn't think of an appropriate response, so he nodded again with a slight smile to show he had heard and understood.

"I think your friend, Mr. Bingley, is afflicted with a similar problem. Were his sisters not prepared for our lively company this evening?" she asked with a playful lift of the eyebrow.

"Bingley felt it better they not appear in company tonight. He is, like me, trying to improve his poor reputation after all." They both shared a soft laugh.

The separation of the company after dinner went well. Darcy drank the reasonably good port with the other gentlemen. He could tell that Miss Elizabeth's approval and Mr. Bennet's friendly notice had given his standing a boost and all there treated him with genial civility.

As the evening wore on Darcy felt his energy fading. On rejoining the ladies he gathered Georgiana and announced his intention to leave, citing his recent "cold" as a reason for his fatigue. They made their farewells and the older Bennet sisters promised to call on Georgie the following afternoon.

"Are you still afraid of company?" Darcy asked his sister on the ride home.

"Not this company, anyway," she answered with a happy smile. "Thank you for bringing me to Meryton. This will be such a pleasant visit."

He returned her smile with one of his own. "I certainly hope so," he said.

AN: I know you expected another Caroline confrontation. It wasn't yet time, but have faith – it WILL happen. :oD


	17. Chapter 17

The next several days passed quickly for the Darcys. Georgiana received the promised visits and was allowed the carriage in which to return them. By week's end she was on a first name basis with all the local young gentlewomen of her age. Miss Mary was her particular friend and they spent much time together.

Darcy's heart warmed to see his little sister so happy. She chattered and smiled with gentle exuberance. When she was not receiving visitors or driving out, accompanied by Mrs. Annesley, to return them, she practiced her most cheerful pieces on the small pianoforte in the drawing room. As Darcy expected she would, Miss Elizabeth had known of a local family who wished to sell their instrument now that their daughter was married and had no need for it. For all its small size it had a sweet tone and was well-suited for the bright tunes Georgiana drew from it.

Darcy had done some visiting of his own. He met with Bingley a few times – at the dower house or on Netherfield's grounds but not in the manor house. He still had no wish to run into Miss Bingley. His friend confirmed that her attitude and behavior had only become worse under the restrictions imposed on her. The estate issues were easy to solve. Neither man could come up with a plan to improve Bingley's sister and until they could she was not allowed out in company.

Hurst had proven equally unhelpful. Like Mr. Bennet he chose the easy way. For him this meant regularly drinking himself into oblivion rather than attempting to moderate his wife's behavior.

Darcy knew Hurst's parents refused to have Mrs. Hurst or Miss Bingley in their home since an unfortunate visit shortly after Hurst's marriage. While they approved of their new daughter's dowry they found little to like in her person. Add in her sister and they found much of which to disapprove. Knowing Bingley's good nature would not allow him to refuse, Hurst attached himself to his new brother's household whether in the rented London townhouse or at Netherfield. Bingley would have to decide whether to let the situation continue or to push Hurst out to stand on his own. Or drunkenly stagger about on his own, Darcy uncharacteristically teased when he and Bingley discussed the problem.

Darcy also visited with some of the local gentlemen. First, of course, was Mr. Bennet, with whom he played several challenging games of chess. Then he received and returned individual visits from Mr. Goulding, Mr. Turnwell and Mr. Long. The gentlemen discussed land management and tenant issues. Darcy felt well in his element and enjoyed the discussions. He managed Pemberley during this time by letters with his steward. It was interesting to him to bring up any issues he had and see what the other men made of them. The discussion might not change his plan of action, but it did show him other points of view and helped him feel more confident in his choices.

In company with Mr. Bennet, Darcy finally signed his lease at Mr. Phillips' office. He liked Miss Elizabeth's uncle, although the brief tastes he received of her aunt's company went a long way.

The militia arrived in force and set up their quarters. Darcy enjoyed an evening with Bingley, Mr. Bennet and the other local gentlemen at a gathering Colonel Forster held to introduce his officers. The company was cheerful and Darcy left with many anecdotes about which to ask his cousin.

Miss Elizabeth was a frequent visitor. On learning the Darcys were early risers she began to drop by during her morning rambles. Frequently they joined her for part of her walk. She showed them many of the best walking paths including the path to Oakham Mount, one of her favorites. The walks were filled with pleasant conversations and comfortable silences.

In this way, October passed quickly into November. The days grew colder and wetter. Darcy didn't mind. He was happy with his life.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mr. Darcy," said Miss Elizabeth as he and Georgie walked out with her on one of the now-rare clear mornings, "I heard the strangest story about you last evening."

"What gaffe have I committed this time?" he asked with a smile.

She shook her head. "Nothing here that I am aware of," came the reply. "This was a tale of Darbyshire, if you will." She paused to think.

"At any rate," she continued, "we attended a small gathering held by my Aunt Phillips and a few of the officers were there. Captain Denny told me that one of the newest officers had known you in your youth. He claimed you had defied your father's will and denied him a living."

"Wickham!" Darcy and his sister said in a single breath.

"I didn't believe the story," Miss Elizabeth continued, "but I am concerned at the gossip this might cause. Who is this Wickham?"

Darcy stopped his forward motion and began to pace back and forth across the path. "George Wickham is the son of my father's last steward. My father esteemed the older man so highly he agreed to become George's godfather and later paid his way at Eton and Cambridge. We did grow up together and I thought we were friends as children. As Wickham grew older he displayed an increasingly bad character, though he hid it well from my father.

He stole from me at school, ran up debts he left me to pay and even impersonated me to open lines of credit which he also left unpaid. He imposed on several young women, with unfortunate results in the case of the daughter of a tenant.

By this time my father was quite ill and I did not wish to distress him with the knowledge of Wickham's misdeeds. I cleaned up his messes, paid his debts and helped his victims, but I let the man go free." Darcy's voice oozed bitterness and self-reproach.

"When my father died he did leave Wickham a valuable living on condition that he take orders before receiving it. Wickham refused to take orders and I fully agreed. He demanded the value of the living instead. I gladly paid him three thousand pounds plus the thousand my father had left him outright in return for his witnessed signature on a document stating he had no further claim on me or my father's estate.

I thought I was done with him," he spat, "but this past summer he plotted with my sister's companion to convince Georgie to marry him and give him claim to her thirty thousand pound dowry. I arrived in time to stop his plan, but he slipped away before I could stop him. I cannot believe he is HERE!"

Georgiana clung to Miss Elizabeth, tears in her eyes, and nodded in agreement with what her brother had said. Darcy stopped pacing and faced them. "He will wreak havoc on this community. I MUST stop him," he stated firmly.

"Go to my father," said Miss Elizabeth. "Tell him what you have told me. Then both of you should go to Colonel Forster to confirm that Wickham is there and warn of his behavior. His commanding officer can help keep him in check. After that, Father can take you around to the major shopkeepers to suggest they not give the man credit. They will listen to my father's warning where they might not take you seriously."

"I will go at once," said Darcy. "Georgie, I don't want you to be alone. Please return to Longbourn with Miss Elizabeth and stay there until Mr. Bennet and I return."

She nodded, still clinging to her friend for support. Darcy turned and ran for the dower house. He went directly to the stable and demanded his horse be saddled quickly. Once mounted he galloped down the path to Longbourn.

For as much as Mr. Bennet liked to sport with and tease others, he could recognize a serious threat when he heard it. He listened to Darcy's narrative, with added details inappropriate for ladies' ears, with growing concern. Darcy told him Miss Elizabeth's plan and the older man agreed it was sound. He ordered his horse saddled and his coat brought so the two could head to town.

As they stepped outside they were accosted by young Teddy. He had been running and gasped for breath as he called out, "Mr. Bennet! Mr. Darcy! Come quickly!"

They rushed to meet him, but when they attempted to question him he just pulled at their arms and panted out, "No! You have to come NOW!" He turned and tried to run, but stumbled with exhaustion.

Darcy picked the boy up and placed him on Stormchaser, pulling himself into the saddle behind Teddy. Mr. Bennet mounted his horse, which had just been brought round, and they galloped off in the direction Teddy pointed.

They quickly topped a slight rise on the path between Longbourn and the dower house. Below them Darcy saw Georgie and Miss Elizabeth in a state of distress. He thought he glimpsed a man running away beyond the hedge, but he was too worried for the ladies to pay close attention.

Darcy leaped from the horse, lifted Teddy down and rushed to where Miss Elizabeth sat on the ground holding a weeping Georgiana in her arms.

As he came up Darcy took in the clues before his eyes, but couldn't quite make sense of them. Miss Elizabeth's bonnet lay on the ground, torn and missing its ribbons. The ribbons, shredded, lay in scattered pieces, played with by the slight breeze. A pistol lay on the ground near the women. On Miss Elizabeth's face a large bruise was blooming, covering her cheek and disappearing into her hairline. He could see blood on her fingers as she patted Georgie's back soothingly. Georgiana's left arm hung at an odd angle and she held her shoulder stiffly even as she burrowed into Miss Elizabeth's embrace.

Darcy dropped to his knees next to them, begging for news of what had occurred even as he reached to hold them both.

"Careful, Mr. Darcy!" Miss Elizabeth stopped him. "Her arm is broken and her shoulder badly wrenched. You don't want to jostle her."

Darcy felt he couldn't breathe. How had this happened? WHAT had happened?

"It was Wickham," Miss Elizabeth said quietly. "He was watching for us."

"He said...Lydia told him...I walk with Elizabeth...in the mornings," Georgie sobbed.

"Lydia told him!" Mr. Bennet roared.

"She has been going to Meryton most days to meet with the officers. I gather she was introduced to Wickham when he arrived a few days ago and has been in his company a few times since. He said she had been a wealth of information," Miss Elizabeth said wearily.

Before the gentlemen recovered from that piece of information she continued, "He came out at us without warning from behind the hedge. He carried a pistol which he used to strike me in the face. I think he meant to knock me out, but his aim was not true."

Darcy practically growled with anger, but he said nothing so she could continue.

"As I staggered he grabbed Georgiana and roughly twisted her arm behind her back. I heard the bone break and her cry of pain. It infuriated me. I leaped at him and tore at his face and throat trying to make him release her. I marked him, but he struck me away again with the pistol and then held it to Georgie's head. That's when he told us about Lydia and that he was watching for us. That vile man said he intended to make you pay one way or another but marriage and her dowry would suit him best. He started to drag her away. I was afraid to attack and have her be hurt. He looked so hard and evil, especially with the blood from my scratches running down his face. Then Teddy came to our rescue." She stopped, overcome.

Darcy and Mr. Bennet turned to Teddy, who had been making himself useful minding the horses. "What happened, lad?" asked Mr. Bennet.

"I was running an errand for Mrs. Hill, sir," he began, "and I heard Miss Darcy scream and Miss Lizzy yelling something. I saw the bad man hurting Miss Darcy so I grabbed some rocks from the path and threw them at his back. Then I ran up and kicked his legs and beat on him. Miss Lizzy grabbed the gun and threw it away. She pulled Miss Darcy aside and then she ran at him and pushed him over."

"He was stunned by the fall," Lizzy broke in. "I told Teddy to run to Longbourn as quick as he could and to bring you if you were there or a couple footmen if you weren't and he took off like the wind. I ripped the ribbons from my bonnet and managed to tie Mr. Wickham's hands and feet with them before he came around. Once he did he made disgusting and vile threats which I tried to ignore while comforting Georgie. One of the rocks Teddy threw had a sharp edge and he used it shred the ribbon while I was distracted. I only noticed when he got up and started to come towards us. Then he heard the horses and ran away instead."

"He. Will. Die," Darcy gritted out between his clenched teeth as he reached for the pistol and pocketed it.

"I concur," said Mr. Bennet, completely serious. "And I need to find out more of what Lydia has been up to, foolish girl."

Together they helped Georgiana onto Darcy's horse and Miss Elizabeth onto Mr. Bennet's, though not without protests from Miss Elizabeth that she would be fine walking. Both men felt it would be quicker and easier for them to be tended to if the ladies were together in a single location but then the question arose of where. Because Georgiana was the more badly injured and would be most comfortable in her own room they decided on the dower house. The gentlemen and Teddy walked beside the horses and helped ensure the ladies were not badly jostled.

"While we should send for the apothecary at once," Darcy said, "I will also send my messenger to town for my personal physician and for Colonel Fitzwilliam, who recently wrote that he is back in London. Richard will help us hunt Wickham down."


	19. Chapter 19

Darcy paced the small open space near the door to the drawing room. He wanted to DO something. He needed to do something. Something like punch Wickham full in the face, preferably right atop whatever damage Miss Elizabeth had done to him. He would follow that with a few more punches before he strangled the man, but all that had to wait. First he needed assurance that the ladies would be well. He also needed Richard's help to do this right.

Mr. Bennet looked up from where he sat in Darcy's armchair reading. "You will not help anyone by wearing a hole in the floor. It will also reduce the value of the property, so I must protest against it." He chuckled slightly, then sobered. "I know the waiting is difficult, but our young women are in good hands and with Wickham having deserted we will need both help and luck to find him."

That was the problem, Darcy admitted to himself. He didn't like needing help or relying on luck.

It was true that Georgie and Miss Elizabeth were in good hands. When Darcy entered the house carrying Georgie he was followed by Miss Elizabeth walking with gentle support from her father. Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Annesley took charge immediately. Mrs. Evans shooed them upstairs right away. No sooner had he set Georgie down on her bed than Mrs. Evans had pushed him back out of the room so she could get his sister undressed and into bed. Mrs. Annesley took charge of Miss Elizabeth, guiding her to the guest room to wash up and lie down.

Teddy and one of the footmen were sent to Longbourn on Mr. Bennet's horse with instructions for Mrs. Hill to pack a nightrail and change of day clothes for Miss Elizabeth. The footman was to bring them back with Mr. Bennet's horse. He returned on the horse alongside the Bennet carriage containing Miss Bennet and Miss Mary. Both young ladies had been nearby when Teddy told Mrs. Hill of the morning's events. They insisted on coming to help. Miss Mary now sat with Georgiana while Miss Bennet tended her injured sister.

Darcy's messenger had left with notes for the physician and Richard. Richard's included a note for the staff at Darcy house authorizing them to provide any supplies or support Richard might need. Darcy had suggested Richard might use the small Darcy carriage at the townhouse and bring Dr. Burrows with him. It was more likely that Richard would come at a gallop on his own horse.

On his way out of Meryton the messenger was to stop at the camp with a request for Colonel Forster to detain Wickham. The colonel responded in person. He brought word that Wickham had apparently deserted. He had last been seen near his quarters looking disheveled and badly scratched up. He had been evasive as to the cause of his injuries but insisted he was on his way to get treatment. The man who had seen him reported the incident to Colonel Forster. Upon investigation they found Wickham's belongings gone and one of the company horses missing. The officer who shared quarters with him reported a stash of funds missing as well.

Darcy was unsurprised at Wickham's thievery. He knew that stupid though it was to desert, it probably would have been more stupid of Wickham to remain and face retribution for his attack. With the marks on his face there was no chance of charming his way out of the charges.

Colonel Forster reported he already had men searching for the missing man. When the colonel heard the story of the morning's events he expressed satisfaction to learn that Colonel Fitzwilliam was likely to join them. "I know Wickham is my responsibility," he said, "but I have other responsibilities and duties as well. If your cousin can dedicate himself to the search we are more likely to have success. I will give him free use of my men and resources. It will give the men good training to work with such a man."

Darcy had to be satisfied with that, though he felt anything but. Fixing things, managing things, solving problems was what he did. Now he could only wait for more news and it frustrated him.

Mr. Jones, the apothecary, entered the room. "Well, sirs, the situation is not as bad as it might be."

Both Darcy and Mr. Bennet sighed in relief. Darcy motioned Mr. Jones to a chair.

"The break to Miss Darcy's arm was clean," he continued as he sat. "Her shoulder was dislocated but not broken. I was able to maneuver the joint back into place before I set and splinted the arm. It will be sore for some time but should heal well. I have given her laudanum for the pain and she is now sleeping."

He paused for a moment before adding, "Miss Elizabeth, as you know, received a blow to the head. The swelling and bruising is severe. I don't believe the cheekbone is broken, but it may be cracked. We will know more as the swelling goes down." He looked at the scowling men, Mr. Bennet in the armchair and Darcy standing near him. "By all reports Miss Elizabeth did not lose consciousness from the blow. That gives me hope she escaped severe damage to the brain. She will probably experience headaches and pain as the bruises heal, but graver consequences are unlikely." He nodded, pushed up his spectacles and continued, "She has several bruises from the struggle, including a large one on her back where he struck her with the pistol. Again no bones were broken, but the area is swollen and painful. Several of her fingernails were torn when she scratched him but should heal without problem. Due to the head injury I have not administered laudanum, although your physician may override me when he arrives," he smiled.

"She is resting as well as she can," he continued, "Miss Jane is sitting with her and Miss Mary is watching over Miss Darcy. Neither young lady was willing to leave her chosen patient even while I worked," he finished with a fond smile. "There is nothing more I can do for them now. Their attendants know to watch for fever. Barring that possibility they should be fine even if your physician does not arrive for a day or two. Of course you can send for me at any time should either of them worsen." He rose to leave.

Darcy and Mr. Bennet both thanked Mr. Jones, then Darcy saw him out. On returning Darcy slumped down on the sofa and dropped his head in his hands. He sighed heavily.

Mr. Bennet chuckled. "Cheer up. Your sister and my Lizzy are still with us. We must have faith they will be fine."

"I never should have left them," Darcy moaned. "I didn't expect him to move so quickly and I failed them."

"You did not even know he was in Meryton until Lizzy told you this morning. How could you have foreseen what happened? They were on Longbourn's grounds. They should have been safe."

"I just feel so helpless!"

"I understand, but kicking yourself for things you cannot change will not help matters."

Darcy sighed again, but sat upright to look at his companion. "I hope Richard arrives soon."

"You have great faith in your cousin," Mr. Bennet observed.

"He inspires great faith," Darcy responded. "Richard has always felt more a brother than a cousin to me. He is a year older than I and always tried to protect me as we grew up." He laughed. "When he wasn't getting me into trouble, that is," he added.

Mr. Bennet chuckled at that.

"He is strong, intelligent and fiercely loyal. He never trusted Wickham, not even when we were children." He paused and considered.

"He was born a soldier, I think. His head is full of tactics and plans. He reads military history and knows the battles of old Greece and Rome as if he had been there and fought in them. Richard was furious when he heard about Georgiana's run-in with Wickham this summer, but he was out of the country and couldn't get away from his duties at the time. I hope he can now."

"We will find out soon enough," said Mr. Bennet as he rose from his chair. "I will leave Lizzy and her sisters under your protection and the care of Mrs. Evans. It is time I speak with my youngest daughter to find out what she knows about all this. Send me word if the physician or your cousin arrive before I return."

"Count on it," said Darcy.


	20. Chapter 20

The sun had already set when Richard arrived, dusty from the road and weary from the ride.

"How is Georgie?" he barked as he stomped into the room.

"Sleeping," said Darcy, "so keep your voice down."

"I saw lights in the upstairs rooms," Richard said in somewhat lower tones.

"Yes, three of my landlord's daughters are here. Miss Elizabeth, who protected Georgie and was injured in the attack, Miss Bennet, who is tending her, and Miss Mary who is keeping watch over Georgie. Mrs. Annesley and my housekeeper are looking after all the young ladies."

"Imagine you – Mr. Darcy of Pemberley – with a landlord!" said Richard with a chortle. He quickly turned serious again. "Your note was brief. Tell me what happened."

Darcy narrated the events of the morning in detail including the news from Colonel Forster and the apothecary's diagnosis and treatment.

"Wickham has already earned himself a death sentence," growled Richard. "If Georgie doesn't recover I will add torture to it as well. He was a fool to enlist in the militia and doubly so near a town where you are staying."

"Mr. Bennet joined me for dinner and to discuss what his youngest daughter knew of Wickham's movements."

"What did his daughter have to do with that blackguard?" Richard nearly roared.

"Keep your temper and lower your voice, Richard!" Darcy reminded. "You will not solve anything by waking Georgie."

"What is there to solve?" Richard grumbled, "We just have to kill him."

"We have to find him first," said Darcy.

"So, what did this girl have to do with it?" Richard asked more quietly.

"You have to understand that while the three Bennet girls upstairs are everything proper, the two youngest are silly, flirty things. They will draw a bead on you if they see your uniform."

"Hmphf, I know THAT type," he huffed.

"We know now that since the militia arrived the youngest has been sneaking into town to flirt with any officer she can find. Sometimes the other sister has gone with her but not always."

Richard nodded.

"Wickham came here from London a few days ago with an officer who convinced him to join for the steady pay and the attention of girls like Miss Lydia. From what we can tell he didn't know I was here until after he joined up. He met Miss Lydia the first day. You know what he is like – a smile here, a compliment there. Miss Lydia would have told the "charming officer" anything he wanted to know," Darcy said with a grimace. "Among the things she revealed were my residence here, Georgiana's presence and our habit of taking early morning walks with Miss Elizabeth on fine days."

Richard shook his head in dismay. "So he had all the information he needed to plan and carry out an attack."

"And he had one advantage he couldn't have been sure of in his plans. I don't usually let Georgie walk out without me even when in company with Miss Elizabeth. This morning was the first time I was not with them. If I had not gone ahead to Longbourn to try and stop him he would not have had the chance to come across them unescorted."

"Stop feeling so guilty," said Richard firmly. "You could not have known. And if you had been with them this might have had an even worse outcome." Darcy stared at Richard in disbelief.

"Think about it, Will!" Richard said. "You said he had a pistol. What was to prevent him from shooting you from hiding before dragging Georgie off. There would be no one then to stop him from marrying her, claiming her dowry AND trying to take over Pemberley. He couldn't have known you recently changed your will to leave me in charge of the estate until Georgie's oldest son comes of age in the event you died unmarried and childless."

Darcy stared in horror at the ideas Richard presented.

"Of course, I would have killed him either way," said Richard with a feral grin.

Darcy remained staring and silent, unable to get past the thought of Wickham killing him and stealing Georgiana. Before he could recover Mrs. Evans bustled in.

"I had just come down from Miss Darcy's room and the footman told me your cousin had arrived, sir. And there you are, getting dust all over the furniture. I suppose you are hungry too. I never met a soldier who was not."

"Yes, madam," he said with a gentler grin. "I certainly could use a good meal and I hear you are a very good cook."

"Well, you won't get anything fancy tonight, but I will fix you something to take the chill off and heat some water for you to wash in. Now, Mr. Darcy, where shall we put him? Miss Elizabeth is in the guest room after all, poor dear, along with Miss Jane."

"Put him in with me," said Darcy. "He can have the bed and I'll sleep down here on the sofa."

"Indeed you will not!" she chided him. "We have a nice cot I can have Smithers set up in your room."

Richard's grin only widened at this interchange and Darcy's resigned look.

"Oh by the way," said Darcy, "although you already know who he is, let me formally present my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Richard, this is our housekeeper, Mrs. Evans."

Richard made an elegant bow and said "Charmed, madam" as he would to the highest dame in society.

She bobbed a curtsey in response then smiling said, "Enough with you now. Lets get you upstairs. Do try to be quiet. Our young ladies are resting."

Still grinning, Richard followed Mrs. Evans from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

Despite Richard's snoring Darcy slept well on the cot. He woke at his usual hour and quietly slipped into the dressing room. He dressed without calling his valet in order to make less noise. Richard deserved as much sleep as he could get.

On his way downstairs Darcy quietly chuckled at the memory of the conversation he and Richard had after his cousin had washed and eaten the simple hot meal Mrs. Evans brought up. Richard asked if the youngest Bennet girl had been curbed in her officer hunt.

"Mr. Bennet has confined Miss Lydia and Miss Kitty to the house and asked me for advice on obtaining a governess. I think he may have finally realized the danger of their behavior."

"Confinement to quarters seems to be a common solution around here. Didn't you write that Bingley confined his sister to the house after her attack on you?"

"Don't remind me. What an experience that was. He still has no idea what to do with her in the long term and I haven't thought of anything either."

"He needs to find her a husband and make her somebody else's problem."

"Are you volunteering?" Darcy grinned.

"Hell, no!" he said with a look of mock horror while raising his hands as if to fend off the idea. Then he took on a thoughtful look. "I might know someone who would. Navy man I know. Name of Curlow. He is looking to retire since he just inherited his brother's title and estate. It is heavy with debt and pretty run down. The dowry would make a nice addition to his savings and prize money – help him land on his feet. I can talk to Bingley about him after we deal with Wickham."

"A title, you say? She might just go for that."

"He is only a baronet, but Lady Curlow would still sit higher than Mrs. Darcy."

Glaring at Richard he said, "Darcy is one name she will NEVER wear."

They had retired soon after. Darcy thought he slept better just for knowing Richard was there to help.

Still chuckling, he entered the dining room and sat in his usual place. The room seemed lonely without Georgie, who usually rose and breakfasted as early as he.

The maid brought him his coffee and the news that Mrs. Evans was busy cooking to have plenty for all their guests. He wondered if Miss Elizabeth had awakened at her usual time and if she might be ready for her breakfast. She had once told him that Miss Bennet generally rose later and he thought Miss Elizabeth might be reluctant to disturb her sister by ringing for a maid.

"Suzy," he asked when the maid returned with his food, "please go up and check on Miss Elizabeth very quietly. Try not to awaken her or her sister. If Miss Elizabeth is already awake ask if she needs some breakfast."

"Mrs. Evans already did that and I took Miss Elizabeth a tray a little bit ago, sir," she said and dipped a curtsey.

"Very good then." He smiled and addressed his breakfast and coffee.

Darcy was just finishing when Richard came in and took a seat. "Is that coffee? It gives me a better start than tea."

"You will like the breakfast too."

The maid brought in coffee and breakfast for Richard. As he ate he outlined his plans to go to the militia camp and conduct his own investigation into Wickham's stay there and his subsequent disappearance.

"He may have let some clues as to where he might head drop in conversation with the other officers. If I can get the right piece of information it will show us the path."

"It is likely he headed towards London," said Darcy." I know a few of the land owners on that side of Meryton. Maybe they noticed something that would help. If I come along I can introduce you. They might give me more information because they know me."

"Well look at that. Our little Will is finally making friends," Richard chortled.

"Actually, I am," said Darcy without offense. "These are good people and they have been very kind to me."

Richard looked at him in wonder, then shook his head as if to clear it. The serious soldier was back. "It might be best if you stay here at first to wait for the doctor. As I told you last night, he planned to be along some time this morning. He just couldn't leave his patient right away yesterday. I will have better luck in camp on my own. I know soldiers, even the ragtag of a militia, better than you. If I get a strong clue I will follow it directly. If not I will send for you or come get you and we can visit your new friends."

"I suppose that is best," said Darcy grudgingly, "although I would rather be in action than waiting here. I have done too much waiting since this time yesterday."

Richard just laughed.

Miss Mary entered the room. "Mr. Darcy, you sister is awake and would like to see you and your cousin for a moment before we give her any more laudanum."

"Of course," said Darcy. "Miss Mary, may I present my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. Richard, this is Miss Mary Bennet." They greeted each other with the usual courtesies.

"We'll be up in just a moment, Miss Mary," said Richard. "I only have a few bites of breakfast to finish first. It would be a shame to waste this good cooking." She nodded in understanding, then headed back upstairs.

"Well," said Richard quietly, "she's a pretty little thing. Are all the sisters like her?"

"She's the one her mother says is the plainest." Darcy chuckled at Richard's look of surprise. "They are all pretty girls," he continued. "I don't want you flirting with them in your usual way. I'm very fond of them and they might be hurt by your foolishness."

"Whatever you say," Richard grumbled as he finished his last bite of breakfast.


	22. Chapter 22

Richard's visit with Georgie had been brief. Miss Mary stepped across the hall to Miss Elizabeth's room when the gentlemen arrived to give them more space in the room. It was a little crowded with the addition of a cot, similar to the one Darcy had slept on, that had been brought in for Miss Mary's use.

It tore at Darcy's heart to see his sister looking so fragile and tired. Her gold-brown hair had been pulled back into a loose braid, but little wisps had escaped and framed her pale face. The hints of dark circles under her eyes said she had not slept well despite the laudanum. Her splinted arm was lightly bound to her torso to prevent inadvertent movements or stress to the shoulder. He wondered how much that really helped.

"Hello, Georgie," said Richard gently. "I will not ask how you are, since I don't want you to lie to me." He leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"I am glad you have come, Richard," she said in a soft voice. "I wanted to see you and be sure you were really here."

"I am really here," he confirmed, "but I am on my way out to find the rat who hurt you. I order you to sleep up and get better. Do you hear me?"

"I will try," she said.

He kissed her again then strode out of the room. Darcy could see the grim set of his face when Richard turned away from Georgiana. With a nod at Darcy, Richard was gone, the sound of clomping boots on the stairs following in his wake.

Darcy sat in the chair arranged to the right side of Georgiana's bed. He took her right hand in his own being careful not to disturb her injured arm. "I will ask how you are," he said. "Did you get much rest?"

"I slept," she said, "but I don't know if I rested. It hurts, Will."

"I know, dearest. I am sorry you have to go through this. I wish I could make it all right."

"You can't, Will," she said sadly, "but you do make it better."

They sat in silence while he gently stroked her hand. Her eyes started to close as she settled against the pillows, then she grimaced as the movement jostled her shoulder.

"Would you like another dose of laudanum, Georgie?" he asked her.

"A small one," she answered. "I don't like the nasty feeling it gives me, but a little bit will take away some of the pain."

"I will see to it," he said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead as Richard had. With another gentle pat to her hand he got up to see about her medicine. Mrs. Annesley was just leaving her room as Darcy stepped out the door. He asked her to give Georgie the required dose and to sit with her.

Darcy wanted to check on Miss Elizabeth, but knew it would not be proper to enter her room. He decided to leave the Bennet sisters to their own company for a time. He could get an update when Miss Bennet or Miss Mary came downstairs. He headed to the drawing room to brood and wait. Maybe he could answer the latest letter from his steward at Pemberley.

AN: I want to thank my readers again for all their wonderful commentary. The outpouring of support is beyond anything I could have expected. I want you to know I agree with many of the comments – some/most of the characters are out of canon, Caroline and Wickham are over the top and the story does sometimes stretch the rules of propriety for Regency times (and yes, brainstorm was a bad word choice and I have left out a few words although I'm trying really hard not to – I've started proofing at a higher screen magnification and I think that helps). I understand all that, which is why I billed it as AU – in my little alternate universe things play this way. Please do not think that statement diminishes or shrugs off the commentary. I welcome what you have to say, especially the constructive criticism. Whether I change anything based on the comments or not, I am listening and taking note of every word. Eventually I will use that information in one way or another. Please keep telling me what you think – I'm a big girl, I can take it. :oD

Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...


	23. Chapter 23

Darcy looked up at the sound of someone entering the room. He was surprised to see Miss Elizabeth walk in followed by an obviously worried Miss Bennet. His hatred for Wickham, already a monstrous thing, deepened as he saw the large purple bruise that had spread to cover half of her face. Her right eye was only partly open due to the swelling and the left sported a dark circle around it that spoke of pain and lack of rest. Her movements were hesitant and slow, but she seemed determined.

When he recovered from his surprise he jumped up from the writing desk to help her to a seat, although she was nearly to the sofa already.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said, "what are you doing out of bed?"

"I think it is time I go home. I do not wish to be a burden to you."

"A burden?" he asked in puzzlement. "How can that be? I want you here."

"My sisters and I are filling your house," she replied. "I have taken the room you intended for your cousin and the doctor has yet to arrive. Where will you place him? In the stables? Jane and I, at least, need to go home and free up that room for him." Miss Bennet nodded agreement with her sister, though not without a look of worry for Miss Elizabeth's well-being.

"I see your point," he conceded, "but I still do not consider you a burden. Will you at least stay until Dr. Burrows arrives and can examine your injuries? I won't feel easy until I hear his opinion."

She nodded in reluctant acceptance of his request.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. "Now since you ladies have made the dangerous trek all the way down the stairs would you be willing to sit with me for a while and keep me company? If it won't be too painful, that is. I am waiting to hear from Richard and I welcome the distraction from my thoughts."

Upon receiving their agreement he took his place in the armchair and tried to think of something to say. Miss Elizabeth was clearly trying to act as if she had never been hurt and did not want to be fussed over. He could understand that. Despite enjoying the care from Mrs. Nicholls and Mrs. Evans when he was so ill, it had embarrassed him as well.

Miss Bennet broke the silence. "Where has the colonel gone?"

"He is visiting the militia camp. I do not know how much you have been told of events since you have been keeping to your room. Had you heard that Wickham deserted after the encounter yesterday?"

Both ladies shook their heads.

He continued, "We discovered that he returned to camp to gather his belongings, then stole a horse and some money and made off. Colonel Forster is not pleased and has promised support in the form of both men and resources to help us track Wickham down. Richard has gone to the camp this morning to interrogate any of the men who spent time with Wickham in hopes of picking up the trail."

"Interrogate?" said Miss Bennet in surprise.

"I could say talk to, but knowing my cousin it will be an interrogation," he said with a little laugh. "Miss Bennet, both Richard and I take this search very seriously."

Miss Elizabeth nodded in understanding, but Miss Bennet still appeared confused. "Surely now that he is gone Mr. Wickham is no longer a threat."

Darcy's expression turned grim. "He is a threat as long as he lives. Even should Richard or I not kill him he will likely be hung."

"Hung?" she cried in shock. "I know he hurt Lizzy and Georgiana but..."

"He deserted the military. He stole both government and private property. He hurt my sister and the woman I love. He..." Darcy stopped as he realized what he had just said – and the truth of it.

The silence was awkward. Both ladies looked at him in astonishment. He was astonished himself. Darcy cleared his throat, unsure what to do or say next. The silence extended.

"Jane," Miss Elizabeth said finally, "would you go upstairs to check on Mary and Georgiana? If you leave the door open that should satisfy propriety for now. I think Mr. Darcy and I need a private talk."

Jane hesitated then nodded, still blushing red with embarrassment at witnessing Darcy's declaration. She rose and exited with a single backward glance, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Darcy and Miss Elizabeth still silently looked at each other. He cleared his throat again then said hesitantly, "Miss Elizabeth, I did not intend to declare myself in that manner. I would not intentionally embarrass you so."

"You seemed surprised at yourself, Mr. Darcy. Did you not know?" The customary twinkle almost lit her eyes despite her obvious pain.

"I knew that I enjoy your company. I think you lovely and kind. I enjoy our conversations and the intelligence of your observations," he stumbled over his words as he spoke too quickly. "I did not realize until now I had fallen in love."

"What will you do with this love, Mr. Darcy?' came her quiet question.

"I think I should...I want to...ask you to marry me."

"Then ask." Smiling appeared to be painful, but still she smiled.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and took her hands in his own. "Miss Elizabeth, I love you. I respect your care of those around you. I admire your courage in protecting those you care for, your willingness to correct and lift up those who need assistance. Will you do me the honor of becoming the mistress of my homes and my heart and be my wife?"

"Mr. Darcy," she said brightly though with tears in her eyes, "from ALMOST the first moment of our acquaintance I have watched you strive to learn and become a better man. I have seen your love for your sister and your support of your friend. Through our conversations I have learned how diligently you tend to your estate and your tenants. I enjoy hearing your well-considered views and your moments of sly wit. I may not have admitted it to myself before either, but I love you. I will marry you."

He dropped his forehead to rest on her hands. "Thank you, my dear," he said in relief. "Georgie calls me Will, would you do so as well?"

"Of course, Will. You may use either Lizzy or Elizabeth for me."

He lifted his head to gaze at her again, but any further speech was forestalled by the sound of a knock at the front door.


	24. Chapter 24

Darcy managed to make it to his feet before the footman stopped at the open door and announced Mr. Bennet. That gentleman entered as the footman melted away to return to his duties.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Mr. Bennet began as he caught site of her bruised face. Then he stopped and looked back and forth between his daughter and Darcy. He smiled. "Do you have something to ask me, Mr. Darcy?" he asked as one eyebrow raised.

"I do, sir," Darcy answered. "Miss Elizabeth has just agreed to be my wife. May I hope for your consent and blessing?"

Mr. Bennet turned to his daughter with a questioning look. "Lizzy?" was all that he said.

She smiled shyly and nodded. It was enough. Mr. Bennet turned back to Darcy.

"I should tease you a bit and keep you in suspense, but this isn't the time for it. I give you both consent and blessing." He chuckled, "Perhaps I will give Mr. Bingley a double dose if he ever comes to the point with Jane."

Darcy laughed aloud. He turned to the sofa. "Elizabeth, dear," he said reaching out his hand towards her, "I know you are fatigued and in pain. May I escort you to your room where you can try to rest?"

She took his hand and allowed him to help her rise. Once she was standing he lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss then gently wrapped her arm around his. Mr. Bennet dropped into the armchair and waved them off. "You take her on up," he said genially, "but leave her with one of her sisters and come back quickly." He picked up a book from the side table and pretended to read while watching them with amusement from behind the pages.

Darcy did as he was told, walking with her carefully up the stairs. At the landing he began to turn towards her room but she stopped him and moved towards Georgiana's instead. Through the slightly open door they could hear Miss Bennet and Miss Mary's quiet voices. "I would like to share our news with them," Elizabeth told him. He nodded and took her to the door which he opened after giving a quick knock.

Miss Mary sat in the chair and Miss Bennet on the edge of the cot flanked by Mrs. Annesley. Georgie looked more at ease as she listened to her friends. All four ladies smiled as Darcy and Elizabeth entered. Miss Mary jumped up to offer her sister the chair. Upon settling Elizabeth in the seat Darcy once more lifted her hand to his lips. He turned and winked at the surprised company then walked out the door. He had not reached the top of the stairs before he heard the questioning begin.

Smiling, Darcy returned to the drawing room. Mr. Bennet had put down the book and was clearly waiting for him.

"Did your cousin arrive?" he asked as Darcy took a seat on the sofa.

"Yes, last night. He is currently at the camp gathering information."

"My cousin arrived this today," said Mr. Bennet with a snort of disgust.

"Your cousin, sir?"

"Yes, I forgot he was coming. Had you heard my estate is entailed?"

Darcy nodded. Elizabeth had mentioned it on one of their walks by way of explaining some of her mother's behavior. He knew it was not certain the heir would allow them to stay at either Longbourn or the dower house and the entailment contained no provisions for her mother's care.

"The man is a bloody idiot!" Mr. Bennet burst out. "His father was stupid and mean, but the son is simply stupid. I thought he would be amusing when he wrote that he wished to visit. My amusement lasted less than five minutes before he overwhelmed me with his stupidity." he shook his head. "My wife is in a tizzy because I had not told her about the visit. My two youngest are whining and carrying on about being confined to the house. All the sensible members of my family are here, so I decided to join you." He looked to the decanter on an occasional table in the corner. "Is too early for a drink, do you think?"

Darcy got up and poured him one. Mr. Bennet accepted it with a teasing look and continued, "And now you want to marry my Lizzy and eventually carry her off to Darbyshire. How can you be so cruel to an old man?"

Darcy laughed. "Have I mentioned Pemberley's library?" he asked suggestively.

"Ah, now there's a thought," said Mr. Bennet before sipping at his drink. He took a few more sips before continuing, "That idiot Collins has expressed his desire to make amends for the potential crime of inheriting the estate by marrying one of my daughters. You know my wife. With Jane and Lizzy already spoken for in her mind she immediately suggested that Mary would do well for him. I will not allow him to marry any of them," he said firmly, "but Fanny will make life unpleasant for the girl as she tries to promote the match no matter what I say. Do you think you could keep her here with your sister for a time?"

"Of course," said Darcy. "Elizabeth and Miss Bennet insist on returning home and freeing up the room for the physician when he arrives. Will they be in any danger from this Collins?"

"I doubt it. He doesn't seem the kind to hurt anyone aside from boring them to death. With your engagement confirmed and Mr. Bingley's assumed my wife will not allow him to take an interest in either girl. Kitty and Lydia should be safe enough as well. They are too silly for even Collins to marry." He continued enjoying his drink.

Darcy nodded. Then his brow furrowed in thought. "You know," he said slowly, "I may have a temporary solution to the problem of your youngest."

"Enlighten me!"

"With Georgie confined to bed, or at least the house, for a few weeks she will have less need for Mrs. Annesley, especially if Miss Mary is here to keep her company. While you look for a more permanent governess she could begin the process of educating the girls in more proper behavior. I would have to see if she is willing, but that would also free up a room here and give both Richard and Dr. Burrows a place to stay after Elizabeth and Miss Bennet return home."

"Does she have enough backbone to face my two hoydens, do you think?" Mr. Bennet asked thoughtfully.

"When I was looking for a replacement for Mrs. Young I wanted a companion who was made of stern stuff. Not because I thought Georgie needed it," he added quickly, "but I wanted someone who would protect her. Mrs. Annesley came well-recommended by a family whose daughters gave them a good bit of trouble before they married. That the young ladies married at all was apparently due to her tutelage."

"Then I have no objection at all if she is willing. She can join Jane and Lizzy when they return. I will have Mrs. Hill prepare a room for her. Shall we ask her?"

Darcy rang the bell for a servant. He instructed the footman who answered to step upstairs and ask Mrs. Annesley to come down to the drawing room.

When the situation was explained she told Darcy she had no objections to the temporary reassignment. "If you don't mind my saying, sir," she turned to Mr. Bennet, "I have often wanted to take those two in hand. As long as you support me I think I can teach them a little decorum." Mr. Bennet chuckled and assured her he would go along with anything she felt was necessary.

"I will go pack, then," she said, "so I can be ready whenever it is time." She turned to Darcy and added, "Congratulations on your engagement, sir. I believe you and Miss Elizabeth will be very happy." She curtsied and headed upstairs.

"Well," said Mr. Bennet happily, "that's the short term problem solved. Have you any ideas for the long term?"

"Actually, I have been thinking that your brother in London might have connections that could help you find a permanent governess. The agencies one goes through are largely there. He knows your daughters and the challenge they present. He might be able to find and refer a few possibilities for you to interview."

"You seem to be full of good ideas today," Mr. Bennet said with a smile. "Do you have any solutions for the problem of Collins?"

"He is your guest and your problem," said Darcy grinning back.


	25. Chapter 25

Richard clumped into the drawing room where Mr. Bennet and Darcy sat enjoying a drink.

"Pour one for me," he said glumly.

"No leads?" asked Darcy as he rose to comply.

"Nothing certain. All I really have is a description of the horse. I do suspect he headed for London." He nodded at Mr. Bennet as he took the drink.

"This is Mr. Bennet, Richard. And as you have no doubt guessed," he turned to Mr. Bennet, "this is my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Mr. Bennet nodded and with a smirk said "Given that we are soon to be family I think it would be appropriate if you gentlemen just call me Bennet."

Richard raised his glass in salute and offered, "Call him Darcy, but it is best just to call me Colonel or Richard. His given name is may family name, so it causes some confusion when I am addressed as Fitzwilliam in his company." He paused with a startled look. "Wait, did you say soon to be family?"

The twinkle in Mr. Bennet's eyes was sparkling full force as he replied, "Just as soon as he marries my daughter, Elizabeth."

Richard almost dropped his drink in surprise. "Why hadn't you mentioned this before, Will?" he blurted.

Darcy laughed. "It is a recent development. I only proposed a short while ago."

After gulping down his drink Richard offered the glass back for a refill. "Congratulations," he said as he took the refilled glass from his cousin. "I was beginning to think you might never marry."

"All it took was finding the right woman," Darcy returned with a wink.

"What is your plan now?" asked Bennet as he watched Richard sip at the second glass.

"We decided this morning that if Richard did not get any hard information at the camp we would visit some of the land holders closest to the London road to see if they noticed anything strange. With the damage to his face Wickham would be memorable."

"Mr. Long is closest to the camp," mused Bennet, "but Mr. Turnwell is closest to the road."

"We will visit them both," said Darcy.

"Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" Bennet asked. "I know I need to speak with Mrs. Hill and deal with Collins and my wife but a bit more of a breather would be welcome."

"You are most welcome," said Darcy in response, "My house IS yours after all." All three had a brief laugh at that sally.

Richard sat and finished his drink in company with Bennet while Darcy went to give instructions to Mrs. Evans in the event Dr. Burrows arrived while he and Richard were out. She had somehow heard of the engagement already and congratulated him with goodwill. After accepting her congratulations he also let her know that Mrs. Annesley would be going to Longbourn for a short time and that her room could be made up for the doctor after she and the oldest Bennet sisters left.

He then went upstairs. He gently knocked at Georgiana's door first. He poked his head in to find Miss Mary in the chair working on embroidery while Georgie had fallen into a doze. In soft tones Miss Mary also offered her congratulations accompanied by a bright smile. "I always wanted a brother," she told him, "and now my best friend will be my sister as well."

"I know Elizabeth will agree when I say that you are always welcome in our homes. In fact, for now your father would like you to stay here if you are willing to keep Georgie company. He has an unexpected guest he would like you to avoid since your mother has begun to suggest he marry you. Your father doubts any woman of any sense would marry the man and he won't allow it, but he knows your mother will be insistent. We are sending Mrs. Annesley to Longbourn as a temporary governess for Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia, so having you here would bring great joy to Georgie and me."

"Mrs. Annesley mentioned she would be going but didn't say why I would be staying. Not that I intended to leave Georgie on her own anyway. I am glad to accept your protection from my mother's matchmaking."

"Richard and I are going out now. Mrs. Evans knows what to do if the physician arrives while we are gone. If there is anything in particular you need from Longbourn let your sisters know so they can send it when they return. And if you need more space we can move you into the room Elizabeth is now using."

"I am fine here for now. Perhaps in a few days when Georgie is feeling better I might consider a change."

He nodded and backed out, pulling the door shut behind him. Then he knocked softly on Elizabeth's door. Miss Bennet opened it slightly and spoke in a whisper.

"She just dropped off to sleep."

"I won't disturb her then," he whispered in return. "I wanted to let you both know that Richard and I are going out. Your father is downstairs for now, but he may leave in a little while. Mrs. Evans has instructions for when Dr. Burrows arrives. Please don't let your sister leave until I have returned. Oh, and I am sorry I made you uncomfortable earlier."

She blushed and smiled. "I am glad you are engaged to Lizzy," she said, "and I know you didn't mean to make me uncomfortable. Good luck on your search." She stepped back and closed the door.

Darcy stopped in his own room for his greatcoat then headed down to get Richard. He hoped they would have good luck in picking up Wickham's trail.


	26. Chapter 26

The visit to Mr. Long came up empty. Neither he nor any of his tenants remembered seeing anything of note the previous day. Mr. Long had much to say on the inconvenience of having so many soldiers nearby when he had two teenage nieces to look after, but that hardly helped.

It was with a sense of futility that Darcy entered Mr. Turnwell's study. They explained their errands and Darcy waited for the polite negative reply.

"Actually, Mr. Darcy, we have had a bit of a strange happening this morning." At this both Darcy and Richard were all attention. "When my grooms went in to care for the horses this morning the one closest to the door was missing. What's more there was what looked like dried blood on the fastenings and stable door and some items by the door were knocked askew as if someone had stumbled over them. Stranger still we found an injured horse around back. It had come up lame and was all muddy on one side as if it had taken a bad fall. We've cleaned it up and poulticed the leg but had no idea who it might belong to. I must say if I can take it in trade I've got the better of the bargain. The horse that was stolen is mean old cuss and as likely to throw a man as look at him. I had hoped to sell him next time I headed to London."

"Can we take a look at the mystery horse?" asked Richard. "I have a description of the one Wickham stole."

They went out to the stable to look at the horse. It looked a little worse for the wear, but Richard could tell by the markings it was the right one.

"Wickham must have hidden somewhere and tried to travel by night. The horse fell nearby, probably injuring Wickham in the process. He must have switched his saddle and gear to Mr. Turnwell's horse before traveling on," Richard surmised.

"Mr. Turnwell, how early did your grooms find the horse missing?" asked Darcy.

"They start pretty early, around five o'clock. And our men were in here rather late last night, maybe midnight or so, tending to some duties around the stable after my wife and I returned from a dinner engagement."

"So that narrows down when he would have stolen the horse. He still could have made it to London by now," Richard said in disgust.

"Unless the stolen horse threw him," Darcy said hopefully.

"There is always that," Richard responded. "Mr. Turnwell, can I get a full description of the stolen animal? Oh, and the militia will probably want the injured horse back."

"Too bad. I was hoping to keep him." He shook his head then added, "Come along with me. I'll have the head groom give you all the particulars."

Richard got his description and after a little more discussion he and Darcy mounted up. They headed towards the London road across Mr. Turnwell's lands casting about for any signs that Wickham might have passed. After a while with no luck Darcy drew his horse to a stop.

"I need to get back to the house, Richard. I don't think we will find anything here."

Richard answered, "I am not ready to give up yet. You go on back now. I will keep on until I find him or lose hope for today."

"Good fortune go with you," said Darcy before he turned his horse and rode off.

Darcy returned to the dower house to find Bennet had gone. Instead Bingley sat in the drawing room with Miss Bennet. In the corner Mrs. Annesley sat with her needlework, acting as chaperone.

"Darcy, old man! Miss Bennet has just told me your news! You could have knocked me over with a feather I was so surprised. Congratulations on your engagement to Miss Elizabeth." Bingley grinned from ear to ear.

"I expect to be very happy," Darcy said with an answering smile.

"Dr. Burrows is upstairs," Miss Bennet told him.

"Sad business, that," said Bingley. "I know Wickham was a problem, but I never expected him to be violent. He was always more likely to charm people out of what he wanted."

"He usually got what he wanted through charm. But when he didn't he has been known to use force. This was a surprise, though. Now if you will excuse me I need to go upstairs and see the doctor. Perhaps you have something PARTICULAR to ask Miss Bennet," he finished teasingly.

Both Bingley and Miss Bennet blushed. Mrs. Annesley shook her head at Darcy in mock censure. He just winked at her and walked away.

At the top of the stairs he encountered Dr. Burrows just exiting from Elizabeth's room. "Doctor, thank you for coming," he said

"I was glad to oblige," came the reply. "I am only sorry it took me so long to arrive. At any rate I am here now and have examined both young ladies. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"The drawing room is currently in use, but if you don't mind the informality we can speak in here." Darcy opened the door to his bedchamber and ushered the doctor inside. Dr. Burrows sat in a chair while Darcy took a seat on the bed.

"The apothecary did an excellent job of setting both the broken bone and the dislocated shoulder. My examination indicates both should heal well with the treatment they have received as long they are kept immobilized for the next few weeks. It would be best for Miss Darcy to remain in bed for a few days to avoid any accidents in the early stages of healing. She has a mild fever, but that is only natural and is no cause for concern at this time.

Your sister indicated that she does not care for the dizziness and lethargy laudanum induces in her. I suggest tincture of willow bark during the day to ease the pain and small doses of laudanum at night to aid in sleep. She has taken a dose of the willow bark and seems relatively comfortable. Your Mrs. Evans tended to her while I examined Miss Elizabeth with Miss Mary attending.

Miss Elizabeth had already been taking the willow bark but it does not seem to be working as well for her as for Miss Darcy. I understand Mr. Jones' reluctance to give her laudanum but I believe in small quantities it may ease her pain. The bruising is severe. I agree with the assessment that no bones are broken, either on her cheek or her back. I strongly suspect the cheekbone may be cracked, but there is little I can do for that save watch for infection. She, also is running a slight fever. As with your sister, our best course is to watch and make sure the fever does not become more severe."

"She wishes to return to her home this afternoon. We are on the same estate, so the distance is negligible. Do you believe this might cause problems?"

"Given the slight fever it is preferable that she remain here and in bed, at least for tonight. She will do best taking as much rest as she can."

"Miss Elizabeth is stubborn. We may be able to convince her to stay the night. I doubt we can convince her to stay the rest of the day in bed unless you dose her quite heavily with laudanum." Darcy smiled.

"I would prefer not to do that," Dr. Burrows said with an answering smile. "If we can convince her to engage in only quiet pursuits that will be best."

"I will do what I can to achieve that. I will go speak with her now. Please make full use of my room if you need to wash and rest."

"Actually your housekeeper put me in the other room. She said your sister's companion was to be taking a visit to Miss Elizabeth's father's house."

"Yes, that might still be best even if Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet remain here. At any rate, please make yourself at home. And be prepared for an excellent dinner. Our Mrs. Evans is quite the cook as well."

The gentlemen rose and stepped out of the room. The doctor went to his chamber and Darcy knocked on the door of Elizabeth's room.


	27. Chapter 27

Miss Mary answered Darcy's knock. On seeing Darcy she opened the door wide. He saw Elizabeth, fully dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. He clamped down on the desire to rush in and take her in his arms. Standing in the doorway he spoke.

"Elizabeth, I have just finished talking with Dr. Burrows." She nodded.

"I told him you planned to return to Longbourn today. He felt it would be better if you would stay here where he can keep an eye on you for at least tonight." She started to get a stubborn look on her face and he continued quickly. "You have a fever which could become dangerous if it worsens. He would prefer you stay in bed, but said that as long as you stick to quiet amusements you could keep company with us downstairs." She said nothing, but seemed to be thinking it over.

"I do not know if your father told you, but his heir arrived unexpectedly today and your mother is in a fit over it. Your sisters are not taking well to restrictions, so Longbourn will not be a quiet place in which to recover. I plan to send Mrs. Annesley over as soon as Bingley departs, so Dr. Burrows has her room. I am fine sharing with Richard. Please say you will stay. I will worry so if you do not."

She smiled slightly. "Papa did mention Mr. Collins' arrival and Mama's dismay. I was not looking forward to an evening spent listening to her cries for Mrs. Hill to bring Mama's salts and complaints over her nerves." She chuckled lightly. "Although news of our engagement would send her over the moon. I suspect when Papa tells her my Uncle Gardiner will hear her expressions of joy even from London."

Darcy and Miss Mary laughed. "You are assuming he will tell her," Darcy said. "I can well imagine him holding that information back until he sees the moment that will get the biggest reaction and provide him with the most amusement."

Elizabeth sighed in dismay. "I had not thought of that. Of course he will wait. That is his way." She shook her head slightly then brightened. "Mrs. Annesley is going there today?"

He nodded.

"Maybe we can circumvent his fun by asking her to drop the information in conversation with my mother. That way neither you nor I will be present to face the full force of her joyful response."

"I admire the way you think, my dear." Darcy said. He looked at both ladies and asked, "Would you care to go downstairs and interrupt Bingley and your sister?"

"Cruel man," Elizabeth chuckled, "Papa is rubbing off on you." She extended her hand in invitation for him to help her rise. "I would enjoy visiting with them if you will help me downstairs."

"I will return to Georgie so Mrs. Evans can get back to her cooking," said Miss Mary with a smile. As Darcy entered to help Elizabeth, Miss Mary stepped around him and across the hall.

Darcy liked the feel of Elizabeth's arm wrapped around his and how she leaned slightly into him for support as they walked. If only she were not injured his happiness would be complete, he thought.

"I told Miss Mary earlier that she would always be welcome in our homes. I hope you do not mind that I made the commitment without consulting you first."

"Do not make a habit of it," she said teasingly, "but in this case I have no objection. She told me of your conversation and I know how difficult Mama can be when she has a potential husband for one of us in her sights. You have no idea what Jane and I have endured these weeks since you and Mr. Bingley arrived. She had the two of them engaged as soon as she heard an unmarried rich young man had taken Netherfield." She sighed. "Thank you for thinking of sending Mrs. Annesley to Longbourn. If I had realized what Kitty and Lydia were up to I would have insisted Papa take charge and stop them. I have been asking for a governess for years but he could not be bothered to find one."

"I suggested your uncle in London as a resource for finding someone for the long term."

"Yes, Uncle Gardiner will easily find an acceptable candidate. He has many connections through his business."

They entered the drawing room to be greeted by the occupants. Bingley was struck dumb at the sight of Elizabeth's bruised face. He had risen as they entered and now just stood there, eyes wide.

"Am I really so horrifying," Elizabeth asked teasingly as Darcy settled her into his armchair, what he considered the most comfortable seat in the room.

Bingley blushed and abruptly sat down. "Uh, no...I mean...that is," he stumbled as he tried to find something coherent to say. "I am so sorry," he finally got out. "Miss Bennet told me of your injuries, but I was still surprised at seeing the full damage."

"I understand, Mr. Bingley," Elizabeth said gently. "I am not offended. Have you and my sister had a good visit?"

Blushing again, Bingley said uncomfortably, "Oh, uh, yes. Quite pleasant." Miss Bennet had her head lowered and would not meet anyone's eyes. Elizabeth and Darcy shared an amused look. Clearly Bingley had not yet gathered enough courage to propose. To ease Miss Bennet's discomfort Darcy addressed Mrs. Annesley while he pulled a chair for himself next to the armchair in which Elizabeth sat.

"We have had a small change of plans, Mrs. Annesley. The doctor feels it is best if Elizabeth stays here for at least another night under his care. Miss Bennet is welcome if she chooses to stay, although Miss Mary will be here to keep both Georgiana and Elizabeth company. I would still like you to head over to Longbourn today if you are willing."

"Of course, sir," she nodded, "I am ready to leave whenever you wish."

He smiled. "Good. Let us bother Mrs. Evans for some tea and her wonderful cakes while Miss Bennet decides what she would like to do." He rang the bell and had the footman pass on the request.

Bingley still had not recovered himself. While the sisters spoke quietly he kept glancing at Elizabeth's injured face then looking away. Finally he broke in, "I say, Darcy, have you had any success in finding Wickham?" Everyone turned to Darcy with interest for his response.

"We have found a trace of him, although not the man himself. Mr. Turnwell reported one of his horses stolen and an unknown, injured, horse found. It appears Wickham must have hid in the area until nightfall. He apparently took a fall and injured the horse and possibly himself from the signs in the stable. He took Mr. Turnwell's horse in exchange. Richard is still looking for signs of him. The horse is apparently bad-tempered and we are hoping it may have given Wickham some trouble."

"Mr. Darcy!" said Miss Bennet in mild disapproval.

"You know my feelings on the subject, Miss Bennet. I will not apologize for wanting him to suffer after the injury he did to our sisters."

The tea arrived with a selection of both biscuits and cakes. All enjoyed the treat and the conversation returned to lighter subjects for a time.

Eventually Bingley rose to leave and Darcy offered to walk him out. As they entered the hall Darcy said quietly, "Richard had an idea for dealing with Miss Bingley."

Bingley almost bounced in excitement. "Do tell!" he said.

"Richard knows a man who just inherited a title and a run down estate. He may be in search of a wife with a dowry and Richard thinks he has the temperament to take on your sister."

"When can I meet him?" asked Bingley eagerly.

"Richard said he would talk to you after we deal with Wickham. Perhaps you can invite this man for a visit."

"What is his name?"

"Curlow is the family name. I didn't catch the given name, just that he had been in the Navy. He's now a baronet."

Bingley looked thoughtful. "I had heard that Sir Brandon Curlow died recently. He didn't have the best reputation, gambling and the like. My father had done some business with him and was badly cheated. Do you think the brother is the same type?"

"I doubt Richard would keep much company with a man of that stripe. He seemed to approve of the younger brother and considered him a good option. We can ask him more later."

Bingley smiled more happily. "I would love to see her out of my house. Then I could consider bringing a wife home." He grinned as he left, a spring back in his step. Darcy shook his head in amusement as he returned to the drawing room.


	28. Chapter 28

Richard arrived at the house after dark once again. He clomped into the drawing room where Darcy and the doctor were sitting in quiet companionship.

"I can confirm the horse is an ill-tempered brute," he said as he entered.

"You found him?" said Darcy with excitement.

"The horse, not Wickham." said Richard with a grimace. He looked longingly at the decanter on the table, then down at his dusty uniform and muddy boots. "I had best clean up before Mrs. Evans rings a peal over my head for dirtying up the furniture again. Pour me a drink and I will tell you of my day when I return." He headed upstairs.

Darcy rose to comply with Richard's request. He looked forward to the news.

The afternoon had been pleasantly spent in company with Miss Elizabeth. After discussion with her sister, Miss Bennet had decided to accompany Mrs. Annesley to Longbourn. She hoped to help calm her mother's nerves and provide Mrs. Annesley a good welcome to the house. They left before dinner.

Georgie had dozed off again and Miss Mary felt comfortable leaving her in the care of her maid for a time. Elizabeth, Miss Mary, the doctor and Darcy enjoyed a pleasant early dinner together. Dr. Burrows was a younger man, chosen by Darcy because of his willingness to follow newer ideas and practices. The doctor clearly approved of Miss Mary and listened with interest to her ideas and conversation. Darcy wondered if something might come of the attraction and decided to encourage it if he could. The doctor was a good man and would be an excellent match for his soon-to-be sister. Darcy had laughed inside at the thought that he was nearly as much of a matchmaker as Mrs. Bennet.

The ladies had retired after the meal so Elizabeth could rest. She still had a slight fever and her energy had faded quickly that evening. Miss Mary had planned to help her before returning to Georgiana. Darcy and Dr. Burrows sat with their after dinner port and discussed the neighborhood and recent happenings.

Richard re-entered the room. He took the offered drink then sprawled wearily in a chair.

"It took a while," he began, "but I had the good fortune you wished me. I criss-crossed the area and finally came across a lone horse cropping the grass near a hedge. He was still wearing the saddle but no other gear. I found a torn bridle nearby – I wouldn't be surprised if the horse managed to remove it himself. I also found a pretty beat up spot in the hedge with scraps of bloody uniform caught on the branches. That is twice now Wickham has fallen in addition to the damage inflicted by your betrothed and the boy. He can't be in very good shape and I do not believe he has made it to London on foot."

"Is he hiding nearby, do you think?" Darcy asked.

"It seems likely. It is what I would do if I were on the run, injured and without transportation." He finished his first drink and got up and poured another. He sat and continued, "I tried to rope the horse. Turnwell didn't tell us his name but I would call him Satan. He's a big, black brute and he nearly took my hand off when I tried to put a makeshift bridle on him. I considered trying to jump into the saddle and control him with a grip on his mane, but I'm not that stupid. He would have thrown me first, then eaten me alive. I got a rope around his neck and was going to lead him back to the stable, but he bit through it and went back to chomping the grass. He may still be there." He laughed.

"After I gave up bothering the horse I took a careful look around the hedge. I found some signs of Wickham and followed the trail. The terrain was pretty grassy, but I came across a few bare muddy spots where I found tracks of his boots. A couple times I found spots in the grass that were torn and smeared as if he had slipped and fallen there. It was slow going and eventually I started to run out of light. Rather than miss something important I felt it was best to wait for morning. I took careful note of the spot, then rode back to Turnwell's stable and told the groom where he could find old Satan. After that I visited the camp and arranged with Forster to get a few men to help me with my tracking in the morning. He was not very pleased to hear the horse had been lamed. He might be willing to make a deal with Turnwell and find a new one for the company." He took another sip of his drink. "I am beat, but I have hope we will find him."

"Good work, Richard," Darcy said. "As long as he hasn't made London our chances are good."

Richard looked at the doctor. "Will my cousin be well?"

Dr. Burrows nodded. "I think she will recover completely as long as she keeps her activity to a minimum and doesn't re-injure herself."

"Have the Bennet sisters gone home?" Richard asked Darcy.

"Only Miss Bennet. Dr. Burrows wanted to keep an eye on Elizabeth to make sure her fever does not increase. Miss Mary is staying to watch over both her sister and Georgie. Mrs. Annesley accompanied Miss Bennet to Longbourn and will start her temporary job as governess to the younger girls."

Richard nodded and continued to sip his drink.

"Speaking of my patients," said Dr. Burrows as he rose from his seat, "I think I will just check in on them before I retire."

Darcy and Richard wished him good night as he left the room.

"I told Bingley about your idea for his sister. He was eager to learn more. He would be happy to invite the man for a visit if you think he would come."

"I can write Curlow a note if you will provide paper and pen."

"Bingley knew of a Sir Brandon Curlow who didn't have the best reputation. Was that the brother?"

"Um hmm. Curlow is now Sir Howard. He is nothing like his brother. Strong-willed, responsible man. He made it to captain and had a ship of his own. It took heavy damage in his last battle and he suffered some damage as well. He will not win Miss Bingley over with his looks, but he will not be a bad husband to her either. He will curb her nonsense but I doubt he would raise a hand to her."

"That should be good enough for Bingley."

"I know why you are friends with him, Will, but that puppy annoys me sometimes. He is lucky to have you to help solve his problems."

Darcy looked towards the ceiling, thinking of Elizabeth upstairs. "I am lucky he brought me here. After all, I am getting a fine wife out of the deal."

"I look forward to meeting her," said Richard, raising his glass in salute.


	29. Chapter 29

Richard had left at first light, although not before eating another good breakfast provided by Mrs. Evans. He once again missed being introduced to Elizabeth. She made her way downstairs shortly after his departure. Darcy kept her company in the dining room while she ate.

Elizabeth's fever was gone, although she remained tired and very sore. The bruises on her face were starting to pick up tints of green and yellow. "I will look like a peacock before too long," she joked.

"I will love you all the same," he responded, "as long as you do not start sounding like one." They had both laughed at that. Darcy enjoyed the comfort of her company and the wide-ranging topics of conversation. On their morning walks with Georgiana they had discussed literature and history, music and science, plays and museums. Now sitting together in the dining room they picked up on some of those earlier discussions, slowly broadening their knowledge of each other.

Eventually Dr. Burrows came down to join them. He joined easily into the conversation, being a man whose interests spread well beyond just medicine. The doctor was pleased when Miss Mary appeared and told them Georgiana had slept well and no longer seemed feverish. She sat with them while the doctor finished his meal, then followed him up the stairs when he went to check on his patient.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy speculatively when she saw his grin at the sight. "Are you matchmaking, Will?"

"I might be," he said with a wink. "What do you think of the prospect?"

"I do not know him well enough to say. He seems pleasant and knowledgeable. Mary is only 18, though. I know many women are married by that age, but I do not know if she is ready to take on that challenge."

"So you consider me a challenge, do you?" Darcy asked with a smirk.

"That is not what I said and only proves that you are," she answered chuckling.

Eventually Mrs. Evans shooed them into the drawing room where Dr. Burrows soon joined them. He expressed his pleasure with Georgiana's good progress as well as Elizabeth's continuing recovery. Darcy decided to spend some time with his sister, so he sent Miss Mary down to keep company with Elizabeth and the doctor.

Georgie chatted happily with him about his engagement and her joy at gaining Elizabeth as a sister. "We will be a real family again!" she enthused at one point. Darcy agreed. It had been so long he was not even sure what that would feel like, but with Elizabeth at his side he was ready to find out.

His sister brought up a topic he had forgotten to consider. "When is the wedding to be?" she asked with excitement.

"I do not know. We have not yet discussed it."

"It would be lovely if you could have the banns read and marry before Christmas! Imagine our first Christmas as a family."

Darcy thought that sounded grand.

A while later Darcy returned downstairs to find Bennet had just joined the company.

"You, sir," said Bennet shaking his finger with mock severity at Darcy, "have spoiled my fun! Here I had planned to hold off on apprising Mrs. Bennet of your engagement, yet you send Mrs. Annesley to announce it in my stead. And she readily admitted it was all your idea!" he finished with another admonitory shake of the finger.

Darcy couldn't help laughing along with the rest of the company. "I share the responsibility with your daughter," he said with a bow. "We could not let you be the only one to have any fun."

"Betrayed by my own child. What has become of the world?" Bennet said throwing up his arms in mock sorrow.

Darcy took a seat and updated Bennet on the hunt for Wickham and Richard's story of the horse, Satan.

"I know that brute," said Bennet with a smile. "Apt name for him. I saw Turnwell thrown by him once. He was lucky enough to hit a hay bale so he wasn't badly hurt."

When the news of Wickham had been thoroughly canvassed Bennet gave them an update on the situation at Longbourn.

"You should have heard the wailing and gnashing of teeth when I told Kitty and Lydia they were getting a governess. You would have thought I had told them they were to have all their fingernails pulled out and their heads shaved! Mrs. Bennet heard all the noise and came up to join in. She quieted down fairly quickly when I told her she would lose her pin money for the quarter if I heard another word of complaint." He smirked.

"Mrs. Annesley took charge almost as soon as she entered the house," he continued. "Right after she congratulated Mrs. Bennet on your engagement to Elizabeth, that is." The finger wagged in Darcy's direction again. "She went right upstairs to the room my daughters share and told them some hard truths about what happens to girls who behave foolishly in society. I do not know how much they took in, but I suspect she will keep telling them until they cannot escape the information."

He snorted a bit. "I still do not think Lydia realizes what her discussions with Wickham set in action. Perhaps it will sink in when she see's Lizzy's bruises. Or perhaps not. She is not very smart after all, and connecting cause and effect is not one of her strengths. Is Miss Darcy improving?"

"She is making good progress," said the doctor. "The fever is down and now there is just the waiting."

"So you will be back off to town soon," ventured Bennet.

Darcy and Elizabeth exchanged an interested look when they saw the sad epression that briefly appeared on Miss Mary's face.

"I will stay for a few days more," replied Dr. Burrows. "I want to be here long enough to be sure Miss Darcy will suffer no ill effects." Although he replied to Bennet, his eyes turned to Miss Mary. Bennet raised an eyebrow and glanced at Darcy who nodded slightly. A thoughtful smile found Bennet's face.

Darcy decided to change the subject and bring up the date of the wedding.

"Georgie asked me when we would be wed," he addressed Elizabeth, "and I had no answer to give her. I know we have not discussed it, but when she suggested we have the banns read and be married before Christmas I thought that would be a wonderful idea. What are your thoughts?"

She pondered the idea for a moment, then smiled. "Three weeks should see my bruises fully healed and Georgie would be recovered enough to join us at the church. It is sudden but not enough to cause gossip. The Gardiners could come a little early for their usual Christmas visit and attend. I think I like the idea."

"Do I have no say in this?" asked Bennet with a smirk.

"You have already given us your consent and blessing," said Darcy with an answering smile. "Why would you delay us now? Besides, the sooner I marry Elizabeth the sooner you get access to my libraries."

"Good point indeed. I have no objection to having the first of the banns read on Sunday. I will have a word with the vicar myself this afternoon. After all, I have been wanting a son for years and one who comes with a well-filled library is even better." He considered for a moment.

"Collins is still making a fool of himself. When he started discussing Mary as "the companion of his future life" I had to bat him down hard. I let him know he was not welcome to marry ANY of my daughters. I am still glad to have Mary staying here for now." He grinned at the way Dr. Burrows suddenly looked towards his middle daughter. Darcy and Elizabeth both saw the look too and shared another smile.

Bennet left soon after to visit with the vicar. Miss Mary went upstairs to be with Georgiana. Miss Elizabeth and Dr. Burrows both picked up books to read and Darcy sat at the writing desk to pen a letter to his steward. All three looked up at the sound of the front door.

Richard barreled in. "We've got him!" he declared in triumph.

AN: evil laughter


	30. Chapter 30

Richard's already wide smile widened further as he caught sight of Elizabeth in the armchair. He bowed elegantly.

"Miss Elizabeth, I presume. It is pleasure to finally meet you."

"The bruises gave it away, did they, colonel? I am pleased to meet you as well, especially given the news you bring."

"The bruises can't hide the beauty of the woman. I congratulate you on your engagement to my cousin. I suspect he is getting far better than he deserves."

"Enough of the teasing, Richard." Darcy put in, "Tell us about Wickham."

Richard started to sit, then looked down at his disheveled attire.

"We will beg mercy from Mrs. Evans for you," Darcy said with a smile. "Do sit down and give us the news."

Richard sat.

"As you know, I started early this morning. I had a dozen of Forster's men under my command. We went out to the spot I left off at last night. I spread them out in a line like beaters scaring up birds. We slowly moved along on foot, with our horses walking behind, looking for any footprints or signs that Wickham had passed. The ground had hardened a bit but we still found enough to keep us going. He got a lot further south than I would have expected, especially given the condition we found him in."

Mrs. Evans entered with a tea tray. She shook her head at the colonel but didn't say a word before she headed back out. He grabbed a handful of biscuits and quickly munched two down. Elizabeth poured the tea, by which time Richard had finished chewing and was ready to continue.

"We had lost the track and I was getting pretty frustrated when one of the men shouted out for us to join him. Perkins had found a ruined hut hidden in a small stand of trees. Wickham was huddled inside and a sorrier sight I have seldom seen outside the battlefield."

He took a swig of tea and ate another biscuit before nodding towards Elizabeth. "Those scratches you gave him have gone septic but that wasn't all. It seems Georgie got her own back. When old Satan tossed him in the hedge Wickham landed on his arm. Multiple fractures. Very painful." He grinned that feral grin of his.

"He was covered in mud. Seems the first horse had dropped him in a nasty patch of it and wrenched his ankle in the process. Forster's boys wouldn't let me run him through or punch out his lights. Insisted he needed to be alive for his court-martial. I did get a couple kicks in as we moved him outside. He couldn't have enjoyed the ride back to camp. He was in no shape too sit upright, so we just draped him across the horse's back. I would have loved giving Satan the job, but a gentler horse did just as well. Forster has him confined under guard and plans to get the court-martial in quick before he expires from his injuries."

"I do not like to think of anyone suffering," said Elizabeth seriously, "but he is a most deserving case from all I have been told."

Richard just nodded and attacked yet another biscuit. The other three decided to leave the lot for him. He had earned a reward.

"I need to go there," Darcy said. "I may not get to punch, kick or strangle him, but I need to have words with Wickham before he goes to his final reward."

"He is pretty far gone and may not take in anything you say. I understand the need, though, and you have more right than anyone having cleaned up after him for so long. Let me finish these biscuits and I'll take you to him."

"I can go on my own, if you want to stay and rest."

"Thanks for the offer, but I might need to put in a word with Forster to make sure he lets you in to see Wickham. You are a civilian, after all, and this is now military business."

"I appreciate the company," said Darcy. "I will go put on riding clothes while you finish up."

Darcy rode alongside Richard as they journeyed to the camp. It had been a few days since he had last ridden out and it felt good. He was glad, too, that the search was over and his family was safe.

Richard had been right. Colonel Forster was reluctant to let Darcy in to see Wickham. Eventually Richard persuaded him and Darcy was led to a windowless back room in the colonel's quarters guarded by two uniformed men. Inside Wickham huddled miserably on a small cot, moaning with pain. He roused enough to focus on Darcy the third time he shouted the man's name.

"Darcy," he mumbled.

Darcy looked down at him in disgust.

"Wickham. I am so glad my father cannot see you right now. He provided for you. He believed in you. He cared for you. You betrayed him. Every time you lied. Every time you cheated. Every time you stole. Every time you hurt a woman. You betrayed everything he stood for and everything he wanted for you. He gave you so many opportunities to have more than your birthright. You treated everything he gave you like so much dirt. He would be so hurt to know you attacked his daughter. I think his heart would have broken to learn of it. I wish he could tell you so himself, but I expect you have a seat waiting for you in hell and I doubt my father is anywhere near there."

Darcy turned and walked out followed by the sound of Wickham's groans.

Richard had been standing outside the doorway and followed Darcy out. After thanking Colonel Forster they went outside to return to their mounts. Richard clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "It is done?" he asked.

"It is done," said Darcy in a voice like ice.

They rode back to the dower house in silence.


	31. Chapter 31

Elizabeth stayed one more night at the dower house. She did not like to leave after seeing the dark mood that had descended on Darcy when he returned from visiting Wickham. A short while after he returned she had seen enough to catch his mood. She made him sit next to her on the sofa and held his hand. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes keeping firm hold of her hand.

Richard had gone to clean up before dinner. The doctor was with Miss Mary, ostensibly checking on Georgie. Alone with each other, Darcy drew comfort from the quiet woman beside him.

After a long silence she gently spoke. "We told Mary and Georgie about Wickham while you were gone. I sent a brief note to my father as well. It is out of all of our hands now. You have had your say and he will soon be gone from all our lives. Georgiana and I will heal. Can you let it go?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I can. I must. I have so much of life to look forward to with you and Georgie. I will not let him spoil that. I just need a little time to put it away in my mind."

"Then take your time. I will be here for you." She gently leaned her head against his shoulder. He closed his eyes again and took deep, even breaths.

Richard found them that way when he came down. He felt kindly enough towards Elizabeth not to tease.

They both opened their eyes at his entrance and Elizabeth smiled.

"I hope dinner will be ready soon," he said with a grin. "I like the way I am treated in this house. I might never leave."

"You can stay for three more weeks, anyway," Darcy replied. "We might kick you out after the wedding. Maybe you can visit with Bingley then, assuming you can arrange a quick marriage for his sister."

"Who is marrying Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"She might be marrying Sir Howard Curlow, if he is willing. I sent off the note to him this morning from camp. I included an invitation to stay at Netherfield. I hope Bingley doesn't mind." Richard laughed at his own forwardness.

"Is he a good man?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Good enough for her. Curlow is a friend of mine. He is not likely to hurt her, but he will insist she behave. She has a good dowry and he needs that right now."

"He just inherited a baronetcy on his older brother's death. The brother left debts," Darcy explained.

"I know she is unpleasant, but she won't be forced into marriage, will she?"

"I rather think she will be persuaded into it by the lure of the title. She wants all the status she can grasp and being called Lady Curlow should be to her taste," Darcy answered. "From what I can tell she has never been interested in a love match. She wanted my money, property and status. This way she will at least get status."

"More than she deserves," added Richard.

Elizabeth nodded. There was really nothing more to say about it.

"Do you have much leave?" Darcy asked Richard.

"I had a great deal accumulated. I am free until after Twelfth Night. I would like to spend the Christmas season with you, even if that means staying with Bingley. You know I do not get on well with my father or brother."

"We have fun here at Christmas," Elizabeth said with a smile. "There will be many gatherings with our friends and an assembly on the last full moon of the year. I hope I can count on you both to dance."

Darcy chuckled. "If I have the first and last with you, my dear, you can point out my partners for every other dance."

Richard dissolved into a fit of guffaws. He tried to speak through his mirth, but only bits and pieces came out. "Will...dancing..all...partners" He choked on the words and had to gulp air and calm down. He finally recovered enough to say, "I never thought I would see the day my cousin would volunteer to dance every dance." He shook his head in amazement.

"See what wonders love hath wrought!" Darcy answered with a laugh. Elizabeth joined in.

Shortly after they were called in to dinner. Miss Mary and Dr. Burrows came in together, explaining that Georgiana's maid was tending her while she had her dinner on a tray in her room. Richard looked between the two and raised an eyebrow at Darcy. All he got was a smile in return.

The food was excellent, as usual, and the company good. By unspoken agreement they kept the conversation light. Richard told several amusing stories about his experiences in the military. Darcy doubted there was much truth to them but he let that slide. Richard's true experiences were of the grimmer sort. This was Richard's way of remembering the past only as it gave him pleasure, Darcy thought.

After dinner Miss Mary agreed to play the pianoforte for them. They kept the drawing room door open and Miss Mary ran up and opened Georgiana's door so she could listen as well. In their visits together over the last several weeks Georgie had been giving Miss Mary pointers on technique and showed her better ways to practice. Clearly their work together had paid off as Miss Mary's performance was capable and pleasant to the ear. She blushed at their compliments at the end of the second piece, but seemed happy to have done such a good job, especially when Dr. Burrows had expressed his pleasure in the entertainment. She finished with a simple accompaniment as Elizabeth sang a folk song for the group. Elizabeth declined to sing another as it did put strain on her sore cheek. They all still felt the evening was a good one.

The ladies retired early. The gentlemen followed not too long after.


	32. Chapter 32

Darcy decided to accompany Elizabeth on her short return journey to Longbourn. He wanted to make sure she would be comfortable there and see for himself that Collins presented no danger. He knew it meant facing Mrs. Bennet's loudly expressed joy, but she would be his mother in law within a month and he supposed he should get used to it.

Longbourn seemed quieter than usual when Darcy's carriage pulled into the drive. Teddy ran out from the side yard to greet them. Darcy clapped him on the back and told Teddy how proud he was of the way he protected the ladies. Teddy beamed.

Mrs. Hill opened the door and greeted them, shooing Teddy off to finish his chores. She clucked with dismay over Elizabeth's bruised face, congratulated them on their engagement, then told them Mrs. Bennet was off spreading the news accompanied by Miss Bennet. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia were upstairs in the nursery, which Mrs. Annesley insisted on converting to a schoolroom. She wasn't sure where Mr. Collins had gotten to, but Mr. Bennet was in his study.

Darcy and Elizabeth went to speak with her father. Elizabeth rapped out her distinctive knock on the door and it was opened almost immediately. "Welcome home, Lizzy!" he said in a relieved tone. "It is so good to see you here. And you too, Darcy," he added with a smile.

Elizabeth gave him a gentle hug. Darcy entered and went to arrange the chairs to face the desk. He handed Elizabeth into one seat and took the other. Bennet sat with a chuckle, watching them interact with glee.

"How are you, Papa?" Elizabeth asked, "And what is the situation here?"

"I am well," he answered, "and better for having you home. I was pleased to hear that Wickham is dealt with. That is one worry lifted. For all of us, I think." He nodded at Darcy.

"Yes. I am grieved by what he had become, but glad to be shut of him. Speaking of Wickham, I wanted to let you know of some arrangements I have made." Bennet looked at Darcy questioningly.

"I know you have given Teddy a home and he is being well-cared for. I think he is a good boy who appreciates what he has been given, unlike Wickham in every way. I sent a message to my solicitor this morning arranging to put five hundred pounds in the four percents in trust for Teddy's future. In addition, I will pay for an apprenticeship when he gets older if he shows aptitude or desire for any trade. I expect he will do us all proud no matter what he takes on."

"That is quite a commitment, Darcy. I think you are right about Teddy's character. He will do well and not waste what you are giving him." Bennet paused. "I am proud of you, son, and I know your father would be as well."

Darcy ducked his head and colored a bit, but was truly pleased to have Bennet's approval. Elizabeth patted his hand, clearly in agreement with her father. Before the conversation could progress any further the door opened to admit a portly man of medium stature who bore the black garb of a parson.

"Cousin Bennet," he began, not seeming to notice the occupants of the room. "I really must ask you to reconsider my marriage to Cousin Mary. My noble patroness insisted that I should bring one of my cousins home as a bride and your wife assured me Cousin Mary is most suited to a clergyman of my status and good fortune."

Darcy stared in astonishment at the effrontery of the man.

"Your noble patroness has no power over me or my family. I say you will NOT marry ANY of my daughters. Be done with this, sir!" Bennet practically shouted in response.

"But the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh is all that is wise and benevolent. How can you protest at her desires?"

"I see my aunt made as poor a choice of this clergyman as she did the last time she had to fill the living," Darcy commented to Elizabeth.

Collins drew himself up and asked huffily, "And who are you, sir, to claim a relation to Lady Catherine de Bourgh?"

"This is Mr. Darcy," said Bennet. "He is engaged to my daughter, Elizabeth."

"But Mrs. Bennet told me the Mr. Darcy engaged to your daughter is one of your tenants. Lady Catherine's nephew is a man of great property and wealth."

"It seems one can be both things at once." said Bennet with amusement.

"But...but...if you are Lady Catherine's nephew, Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, then you are already engaged to Lady Catherine's daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh!" spluttered Collins.

"Is my aunt still spouting off that tired claim?" asked Darcy with a sigh. "I have told her again and again that I will not marry my cousin and there is no engagement."

"But how can you dispute the wishes of Lady Catherine? She says your own mother agreed to the engagement. It will unify the great estates of Pemberley and Rosings Park. What could my poor cousin have to offer that could be better than answering the claims of family duty?"

"It is really none of your business," said Darcy coldly, "but she offers me love. I have no duty or requirement to accede to Lady Catherine's demands and am neither by honor nor inclination tied to my cousin."

"This cannot be true!" Collins cried. "You must reconsider!"

"You have no more power over me than my aunt. I will not bend to your will or hers. Now BE SILENT Mr. Collins, or BE GONE!" Darcy glared with all the force of his proudest stare.

Apparently Collins recognized something in the look, for gulped and hunched down slightly. Then with an almost frightened expression he turned and hurried out of the room.

Bennet and Elizabeth both burst into laughter. Darcy, on the other hand, looked concerned.

"What is it?" Elizabeth finally asked him.

"We may have a problem," he said quietly. "My aunt chooses both servants and clergy who defer to her in all things. Collins clearly believes she is god. My defiance of her dictates will not sit well with him. He will probably notify her of our engagement by the fastest express he can find."

"And then what?" she asked. "You said she has no power over you."

"Nor does she. But she will come here and make things very unpleasant."

"Do we have to let her? There is no room at the dower house and she certainly will not be welcome here. Besides, what can she do but talk?"

"I do not know," said Darcy thoughtfully, "but I expect she will try something."


	33. Chapter 33

"As to the situation at Longbourn," said Bennet in an attempt to dispel the gloom caused by Darcy's worry about Lady Catherine, "you have now met Collins. He lurks in his room and then pops out at inopportune moments to make obtuse pronouncements like the ones you just heard. He originally wrote asking for a visit of two weeks and I did agree to it. I may kick him out before the first week is up if he keeps on the way he has begun." Even the customary chuckle seemed a bit dimmer in tone.

"Lizzy," he turned to his daughter, "if he starts bothering you or protesting against your engagement in any way that worries you let me know. I will send the fool packing." She nodded.

"Mrs. Annesley has settled right in," he continued more brightly. "She said the girls had not earned the right to sit in the drawing room, particularly if we have visitors. They spent yesterday in the old nursery clearing up and organizing all the pile of lace and ribbons they have up there for decorating bonnets and such. They had to dust and wipe things down and I am not sure what all else. It had to be cleaned up anyway before the Gardiners get here for Christmas – or do I mean your wedding?" he added with twinkling eyes. Darcy and Elizabeth both smiled at him.

"At any rate, the room is clean now and set up as a school room. I had thought to hear great wailing and moaning, but Mrs. Annesley squelched that down quickly with dire promises of some retribution or other. She even got them to listen to her. Amazing woman." He shook his head in wonder at the thought.

"They are up there now getting lessons in proper discourse. I am curious to see if they have an effect." He turned to Elizabeth. "I thought to send you mother up there too, but Mrs. Annesley said Mrs. Bennet would distract from the lesson and prevent them from learning." He chuckled in agreement with the thought. "Maybe she will give some private tutoring to your mother after the girls are well in hand."

"Your mother is off touring the neighborhood, spreading the news of your engagement far and wide. She may also be spreading her dismay at your injuries, her joy that Darcy here is still willing to marry you despite your wild and impetuous ways and her wonder that Jane is not yet engaged to Mr. Bingley while still insisting on it as a sure thing. Jane has gone along to soothe any hurt feelings left in your mother's wake."

Darcy smiled, but wisely said nothing as Bennet continued to discuss Mrs. Bennet's activities. He remembered Elizabeth's assurances from the dinner at Lucas Lodge. The neighbors knew Mrs. Bennet for what she was and accepted her. They would know how much of her conversation to listen to and how much to discard. He realized Mrs. Bennet had an advantage over Lady Catherine – her neighbors liked her and actually listened to her. Very few people liked his aunt and, aside from those who depended on her for their livelihood, even fewer listened to her beyond what appearances were required for politeness sake. Even Darcy had long since given up paying her more than cursory attention and Richard had ever only listened to laugh at her behind her back. Darcy began to feel a little better about Mrs. Bennet as a mother in law.

The conservation turned to books and the three had a pleasant discussion. Bennet took the role of devil's advocate with gusto and forced Darcy and Elizabeth to defend their points with vigor. The discussion continued even through the light luncheon Mrs. Hill brought into the study for them on a tray. Finally, though, Darcy felt it was time he got back to check on Georgiana and Miss Mary. He knew Richard had ridden over to Netherfield for a long discussion with Bingley as well as a warning that he might have a guest arrive in the next day or two. Darcy knew the young women were safe with Dr. Burrows and Mrs. Evans to look after them, but he did not want his sister to feel deserted by him.

He promised to call on Elizabeth the following day and went out to take the carriage home. He laughed to himself as he climbed inside. Elizabeth had wanted to walk but he had convinced her to ride for his peace of mind. At his insistence she had promised not to walk further than Longbourn's garden for the next few days. He knew after that all bets were off, but he hoped she would wait for his company for any longer walks.

Darcy returned to find Miss Mary practicing the pianoforte with Dr. Burrows as an appreciative audience. Georgie, he was assured, had sent them downstairs and was enjoying a book to occupy herself. Darcy wondered if his little sister was engaged in some matchmaking as well.

He picked up his book from the side table and took it with him upstairs. He would sit with Georgie and they could keep company as they read.


	34. Chapter 34

Richard returned late in the afternoon. He was clearly amused and wanting to share his tale.

At this point it was just Darcy and Dr. Burrows in the drawing room. Miss Mary had gone up to spend time with Georgie.

Pouring himself a drink Richard went to the sofa and sat down. He looked like he would burst with amusement.

"All right, Richard. Out with it," said Darcy, starting to chuckle himself.

"As you know, I was visiting Bingley. I hadn't been there above 10 minutes when Mrs. Nicholls came to the study to announce that Sir Howard Curlow had arrived and said he had been invited to stay. She was prepared to be quite severe with Bingley for inviting someone without giving her warning. She certainly gave me a pretty stern look when I admitted I had made the invitation on Bingley's behalf and had only just told him about it." He laughed at the memory.

"She escorted Curlow to the study then went off to arrange for his room and accommodations for his servants. As efficient as you tell me she is, that probably took no longer than it took Bingley to pour us a round of drinks." He stopped and took a sip of the drink in his hand.

"Curlow said he got my note yesterday evening and left town at first light this morning. I must have been even more persuasive than I thought. Or he saw an opportunity too good to pass up. I had outlined Miss Bingley's flaws pretty clearly in my note. He was not discouraged. The chance for a wife with a twenty thousand pound dowry does not come around every day of the week for a retired navy captain with a house full of debt and a face scarred from battle. He was interested." Richard took another sip.

"We sat and discussed the situation. Curlow had taken my advice and came with a draft for a settlement. Between us we convinced Bingley to add another five thousand pounds on condition it be placed in the four percents to provide an income for his sister if Curlow predeceases her. They can get it written up in a way that no creditors can claim the funds away from her. I hope you do not mind I pushed him into it. Bingley said it was not that high a price considering what his sister costs him through overspending her allowance."

Darcy laughed. "If that is what it takes, then it is his lookout. Elizabeth's uncle, Mr. Phillips, is an attorney here in Meryton. I've been impressed with his work. After he set up the contract for this house I decided to use him for a few small issues of business that have come up. He has a good eye for getting the right language in place. I will recommend him to Bingley and your friend to finalize the settlement if the bride agrees to the marriage."

"We have already convinced her," said Richard with a chortle. "Once we had the finances hammered out we sat and discussed strategies for winning her over. In the end Curlow insisted on being blunt, with assurance from Bingley that he would cover his back by assuring her the financial restrictions will not be eased so long as she is in his guardianship." His smile remained wide.

"Bingley sent for his sister to join us in the drawing room. I do not know where the Hursts were and do not much care." He took another sip of the drink. "She walked into that drawing room with her nose in the air. She totally ignored Bingley and just sniffed with disgust at me. She gave Curlow a look of slight curiosity then stood waiting to be introduced. I took point as we had planned. I told her what a pleasure it was to see her again. That was a load of crap, but I was trying to be charming. Then I introduced her to my friend, _Sir_ Howard Curlow. I mentioned his estate, played up his recent elevation as baronet and pointed out his distinguished service in the Navy. By the time he bowed over her hand she was already halfway hooked." He laughed again with Darcy and the doctor joining in.

"After she sat down Curlow stood before her and quite simply declared he had come to understand that she was a young woman of great education and breeding in need of a husband. He in turn was in need of a wife. He assured her that as _Lady Curlow_ she would stand above others in his neighborhood and would make his house a home. He blathered on a bit more before he finally dropped the proposal. She had been getting more and more excited from the moment he said "Lady Curlow" and barely held herself in until he finished. Once the question was asked she said yes without hesitation." He finished the drink with a smile.

"I suppose it did not hurt that she has not been allowed out of the house for weeks and has had no company other than her family. She had no hope of returning to London in the near future, so no hope of marrying any better," Darcy mused.

"No doubt," said Richard. "She is committed to it now. Once they finalize the settlement Curlow plans to get a common license so he can marry her here right away before she changes her mind."

"I'll send a note over right away suggesting they see Mr. Phillips for the settlement," said Darcy, heading to the writing desk.

As he wrote, Richard and Dr. Burrows shared another laugh at the events of Richard's day.


	35. Chapter 35

Mrs. Bennet was loud and effusive in her joy when Darcy arrived at Longbourn. He would not have been surprised if she had gathered him to her in a fond embrace. He nodded and smiled at her comments while beside him Elizabeth did the same. Finally Bennet bestirred himself from where he had stood smirking at the drawing room door. He offered rescue by way of an invitation for Darcy and Elizabeth to join him in his study.

"Have you had any problems with Collins?" Darcy asked his betrothed once they were seated in the usual spot in front of the desk.

"Aside from the occasional odd look and random mutterings about _family duty_ and the _benevolence of the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh_ he generally ignores me. I do not think he has spoken one word directly to me since I arrived. Not that I am complaining," she finished with a merry laugh which was echoed by the men.

"He certainly had words for my wife," said Bennet. "When she and Jane returned home from their visits he pulled her aside and took her to task for describing you as my tenant. He was quite irate that she had not told him you were the nephew of his "noble patroness". Of course I doubt she had any notion of the relationship. I certainly don't remember you ever mentioning it to me. At any rate, he began to insist once again that you had a previous engagement with your cousin. I had to step in and correct him before my wife descended into the shrieking flutters. Both Lizzy and I assured her repeatedly that you had no obligation to Miss de Bourgh. Her delight knew no bounds when we stated most emphatically your decision to be wed on Monday, December 16th after all the banns have been read.

Darcy smiled at the thought he would so soon be married. As if she had read his thoughts Elizabeth smiled as well and gently squeezed his hand, which she had claimed when they sat down.

"Mama is torn between wanting us to wait months so she can plan an extravagant event that will be the talk of Hertfordshire or seeing us married quickly before anything can prevent it. Mr. Collins' objections have definitely pushed her towards the latter."

"As you know I definitely want the early wedding. Among other things I am glad to escape the extravagant event. She can save that for Bingley."

"Do you think he will ever gather enough courage to offer for Jane?" said Bennet with a lift of his eyebrow.

"I think he is one step closer." Darcy went on to explain Miss Bingley's sudden engagement. Bennet clearly enjoyed the description of Richard and Curlow's two-pronged attack as well as her eager response to the lure of a title and status.

"Sir Howard wishes to marry quickly and plans to buy a common license from your vicar once the settlement is finalized so he can marry here instead of in town. I suggested Mr. Phillips would be a good man to draw up the documents."

"He will appreciate the business."

"I like his work," Darcy said simply. Then he winked and added, "And after all, he will be my uncle by this time next month." Bennet and Elizabeth laughed along with him.

Bennet asked Darcy for information about Dr. Burrows, having clearly recognized hints of an attachment to Miss Mary. In response Darcy explained that the doctor was the second son of a wealthy man. He chose medicine because he wanted to and had done well so far. He could easily afford a wife and Miss Mary would be well cared for if the attachment deepened.

"I would be glad to have her settled with someone who will respect her and care for her. He has seen enough of life to know how to face it head on. I must say that, although I have been greatly amused by your friend Bingley, I sometimes wonder if he is strong enough to marry my Jane. She is such a gentle, yielding girl. I love that she views the world in such a positive light but that can also be dangerous since not all of the world is positive. Your friend seems another of the same and I wonder if they would be weaker as a team rather than stronger."

"I truly cannot say. His time at Netherfield has been his first real challenge. He has stepped up well to on his responsibilities to the property. The challenge his sisters present has been a long time building. Their behavior was established and allowed by his parents long before Bingley was old enough to check them. He is willing to take steps to improve, but it is a difficult thing to change long established patterns."

"As I well know," said Bennet thoughtfully.


	36. Chapter 36

Darcy and Elizabeth returned to the drawing room to find Bingley there. He had apparently just told of his sister's engagement as Miss Bennet was offering her congratulations.

"And to a baronet!" said Mrs. Bennet in a tone of both excitement and sorrow that Sir Howard hadn't seen one of her girls first. "How very fortunate for her. Well we must meet him! I am having a party Saturday so our neighbors can celebrate Lizzy's engagement. You must bring your sister and Sir Howard to join us. We have seen so little of your sisters since you came to our neighborhood."

"Oh...uh...well...Saturday is only two days before they will be married," stuttered Bingley.

"All the more reason to have them join us. We can all congratulate her on her good fortune."

Darcy closed his eyes and sighed and the thought of what might result when he heard Bingley accept the invitation on his family's behalf. He opened his eyes again and asked Elizabeth, "Did you know of this party?"

"It is news to me," she said. "Due to my bruises, I would protest if we were in London. But here I think it will be fine. These are my neighbors and friends, after all. They will understand and will want to wish us well."

"I will stop her if you are not comfortable."

"No, it will be fine. It is best to let her have her day. After all, she doesn't have those months to plan anything extravagant. She needs something and this should be relatively painless to us."

He nodded although he was not really convinced.

Bingley rode partway home with him when Darcy left. He expressed his relief with the solution Richard and Curlow had provided him.

"I really did try to put my foot down with her, but she only hears what she wants to hear. She has a lifetime of experience ignoring me. She has Louisa's support as well."

"I gathered from Richard that Sir Howard wanted to marry immediately. Why the wait until Monday?"

"We went to Mr. Phillips as you suggested. He told us that given the nature of the debts against Sir Howard's estate we would be best off protecting the entire settlement amount to prevent any of the creditors seizing it. The trick was to do it in a way that would still allow Sir Howard to use the dowry to pay off debts in a manner of his choosing, aside from the portion held in trust for my sister, that is. Phillips says it is important to get the wording just right, so he wanted the extra time to look up precedents and craft the language accordingly. He will have it to us by Saturday afternoon, so we asked the vicar to perform the marriage Monday morning."

"That does make sense. I am pleased Mr. Phillips is being so thoughtful and painstaking in his work."

"I am too. I do really like Sir Howard. He seems a lot like the colonel – very genial and easygoing until a situation comes up where he isn't. I can see why they are friends. I don't think Caroline will get much past him. She seems pleased enough with the match."

"Or maybe the title," teased Darcy.

"Definitely that," Bingley said with a laugh. "I had to bite my tongue watching the colonel and Sir Howard play on her greed for status. That was one time I was glad she does ignore me. I might have given the whole thing away."

"I would appreciate it if both you and Sir Howard make it very clear to her that she must behave well on Saturday. I am fine if she does not want to speak to me or Elizabeth. I just do not want her behavior to ruin the event for my new family."

Bingley nodded, "We will tell her she was invited as a way of honoring her engagement. That might touch her vanity and soften her attitude. And we will tell her to behave."

"Do you ever plan to marry Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked bluntly. "It seems everyone expects you to someday."

"Well, yes. I do intend to marry her. I just didn't want to ask her while Caroline was causing problems. Miss Bennet deserves better than having to deal with my sister."

"Just remember this – Miss Bennet is soon to be MY sister. I do not want to see her hurt and neither does Elizabeth. You will need to make your intentions clear and take action to back them up."

"I know that Darcy. I really do know that."

They reached the parting of their paths. Bingley headed off to Netherfield while Darcy returned to the dower house.

Upon his return Darcy notified the household of the upcoming party. Everyone knew Georgiana could not attend. Miss Mary was torn between wanting to go and support Elizabeth and wanting to stay with Georgiana.

Richard declared that he would be the one to stay with Georgie. He insisted that Miss Mary needed the diversion and Elizabeth needed her sister. Darcy suggested that Dr. Burrows should escort Miss Mary and keep her away from Collins' notice. The doctor agreed with alacrity.

"Please do allow me to stand as your protector for the evening," he asked her earnestly. When Miss Mary agreed they all talked over ways to keep her from the noticed of both Collins and Mrs. Bennet, who was likely to push her at Collins. They determined to have Miss Mary enter Longbourn from a side door and wait for them to enter and for the doctor to be introduced to her mother. Once inside, they could work together to keep away from Collins. If the parson had no idea of her identity he was unlikely to bother her, especially if she was escorted by another man.

"That seems like a great deal of trouble," said Georgiana. "Are you sure it will not simply ruin the evening?"

Miss Mary smiled at Dr. Burrows. "I want to be there. I am sure I will be safe no matter what happens with Mama or Mr. Collins."

Georgiana accepted her statement and the group returned to finalizing their plans.


	37. Chapter 37

Saturday dawned clear and bright. As he had arranged when he visited the previous day, Darcy walked to Longbourn and met Elizabeth at the edge of the garden. He kissed her hand in greeting, then she took his arm. They strolled down the drive together.

"I am pleased to see your bruises are beginning to fade."

"They are, but the rainbow of colors they sport makes it difficult to choose the best gown for tonight," she said in a teasing tone. "Do I go for a choice that enhances my new coloring or choose something to deliberately contrast with it?"

"And your decision?"

"Neither, really," she said with a laugh. "I just decided to wear my favorite gown and not worry about the color."

"I know I will appreciate you no matter what gown you chose." he replied.

They enjoyed their walk, although they kept it short in deference to Mrs. Bennet's nerves and Darcy's desire to avoid overtiring Elizabeth. When they had gone as far as they wished he escorted her back to the door and returned to the dower house.

As planned, the Darcy party arrived before any other guests. Miss Mary was able to successfully sneak inside. Elizabeth joined Darcy and he complimented her on her excellent choice of gown. When Mrs. Bennet was distracted by the arrival of the Lucas family shortly thereafter Dr. Burrows was directed to the back hall where Miss Mary waited with her father. Bennet had been brought into the plan. He saw the potential for amusement and agreed to go along with it. He anticipated great fun in distracting Mrs. Bennet if she saw Mary and attempted to bring about a meeting with Collins.

The prominent families in the neighborhood arrived steadily. By now Darcy knew all of them well enough to be comfortable offering greetings and accepting their congratulations. Many curious glances were directed at Elizabeth's bruises, but most offered sympathy and none were cruel. Clearly word had gone round of Wickham's attack and Elizabeth's defense of Miss Darcy. Many people told him they were sorry she was not able to attend. Most added that she such a pleasant girl it was a joy to be around her and they wished her a quick recovery.

Darcy noticed that Mrs. Bennet was a little taken aback the first time she answered a neighbor's inquiries about Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia with the explanation they were upstairs with their governess and was congratulated on her wisdom in seeing that the girls were not yet ready to be out in society. The first questioner had also calmly added that their wild behavior had become somewhat disruptive at local gatherings and it was good to see her taking action. Mrs. Bennet was momentarily struck dumb at that and the neighbor moved on to another conversation. By the fourth time the question had come up Darcy was chuckling to himself as he heard Mrs. Bennet taking credit for keeping her daughters away.

"Oh, yes, I saw that they were overexcited in company and needed a little more training for society. My Lydia has such lively ways but no control, you see. Lizzy's Mr. Darcy was so kind and loaned us Miss Darcy's companion while she is recovering from her injuries. Mrs. Annesley is giving lessons to my girls until their permanent governess arrives from London. With my Lizzy making such a good match they need to be ready for the society they will come into."

Darcy did not know if Miss Kitty or Miss Lydia would ever be ready for London society. If it helped Mrs. Bennet to think so he was not going to argue the point now.

The Bingley party were late, as usual. Although Darcy noted they were not _as late_ as usual. The Hursts were not with them. Miss Bingley's voice was brittle and her words cold, but she did accept Mrs. Bennet's greetings and congratulations. She gave Darcy the cut direct. He chose not to annoy her further and kept himself from laughing out loud. He also briefly took note that if she had chosen to wear perfume it was delicately applied and not of her usual variety.

The rooms filled with talking, happy people. Darcy and Elizabeth were encouraged to join the conversation of any group they neared. He found himself glad that Richard had not come. Darcy's cousin would have teased him endlessly at seeing him so sociable. Of course the difference was Elizabeth. She helped him relax and find the right words.

Mrs. Bennet had provided a buffet of light finger foods to please her guests. Bennet's wine cellar provided several very fine vintages for the company to enjoy. All in all, the evening was too good to last. And it didn't, not the pleasant bits, anyway.

Darcy met Sir Howard when he arrived with the Bingleys. The new baronet was a rugged man who had probably never been truly handsome. Now, a network of fine scars cut across his face courtesy of a French cannonball that had splintered a deck railing near where he stood in his last battle. He had been fortunate none of the flying splinters had found his eyes. They found the rest of his face well enough and his hands. His uniform had largely protected his body. He said it did not bother him much. He felt grateful just to be alive.

Darcy saw that Sir Howard stayed close to Miss Bingley throughout the evening. He responded graciously to words of congratulation and occasionally prodded Miss Bingley to do the same as they slowly moved through the company. At one point he must have felt she was content enough with the company for he stepped over to the buffet to fix her a plate. Darcy had just done the same, so he missed the beginning of the conflict. Elizabeth told him that she had joined a small group near the one by which Miss Bingley stood and was surprised to by the woman's comment to her.

"You should be hiding your face in shame, not flaunting those bruises in open company."

Elizabeth told him she did not want to escalate the situation by making a response so she had attempted to step away. Miss Bingley grabbed her arm and shouted, "I am speaking to you, you country whore! You and this whole backward company. You ruined my life! You had the nerve to upbraid a man like Mr. Darcy in public yet you are to marry him and it is I who has been confined to my room for weeks! You don't deserve to be Mrs. Darcy! You don't deserve to be anything!"

Both Curlow and Darcy had heard her shouts and had rushed back to the scene. Miss Bingley looked as if she was about to physically attack Elizabeth. Darcy stepped in between them just as Curlow came up behind Miss Bingley and wrapped his arms around her to hold her still. She continued to rant about how unfair it was that she had been forced to come her to this backward country and have her freedom taken away by a country nobody as Darcy peeled her fingers from their grip on Elizabeth's arm. He could tell Elizabeth was simply shocked by the attack. When he had her free he turned his back to the irate woman and gently took Elizabeth in his embrace, heedless of the crowd now gathered around them.

He heard Curlow's gruff voice over Miss Bingley's rant saying "Sorry about this, Mr. Darcy. I will take Caroline home now." Immediately after he felt two very sharp kicks to his shins. He looked to see that Curlow had lifted her to carry his betrothed out. She had apparently taken advantage of the opportunity to attack him.

Elizabeth pushed gently away to stand at arm's length when he jerked with the sudden sharp pains. "Will? What happened?" she asked with concern.

"Miss Bingley kicked me," he said simply. "Will you be well?" he asked her. She had only time to nod before they, and the hum of gossip around them, were interrupted by Bingley's unusually raised voice.

"I apologize to this company and to Miss Elizabeth in particular. Despite your gracious welcome of us, my sister has been very discontented with her time here in Meryton. I have been reluctant to bring her into your company because of her poor mood. I could not refuse, though, when Mrs. Bennet so kindly offered to share a little of the joy of this gathering to celebrate her daughter and my friend's engagement with Caroline and her betrothed. My sister promised to be on her best behavior and we took her at her word. I am so very sorry this happened. We will be returning to Netherfield now." He caught Darcy's eye and nodded to him sadly before he turned to make his farewells to Miss Bennet. When Darcy saw him walk to the door he noticed a look of grim determination about his friend that he had never before seen.

The hum of excited conversation had barely time to start back up before it was once again interrupted. Darcy groaned as he recognized the braying tones.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! Come away from here at once! I will not have you staying in this house of ill repute! Screaming women in the drive! Vulgar people in the hall! I will not have you here! IT WILL NOT DO!"

Lady Catherine had arrived at Longbourn.


	38. Chapter 38

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! I insist on being satisfied! Come away at once!"

The crowd of people had parted to expose him. Darcy stepped forward into the void, followed by Elizabeth.

"This is neither the proper time nor place, Aunt. Let us speak of it elsewhere. We are at a private party and you are making a scene."

She looked about her and gave a disdainful sniff as she replied, "I care nothing for the opinion of this low company. These people mean nothing to me. But we will discuss this matter in my carriage as we go to retrieve Georgiana and remove her from this horrible village. Mr. Collins told me you have her here."

He had tried, Darcy thought. There was no help for it now. They would provide the good people of Meryton with enough gossip to chew on for years. From somewhere in the crowd Darcy heard a voice suspiciously like Bennet's say, "I wonder if SHE can claim a headache to excuse her poor manners?" It was followed by a ripple of laughter.

As Darcy considered how best to respond to his aunt, Lady Catherine apparently recognized Elizabeth, whose bruised face must have been described to her by Mr. Collins in his letter.

"Is that her? Is that the shameless hussy who seeks to turn you from your duty? How can you appear in company with such a face, girl? The nerve!"

"The only shameless one here is you, Aunt!" Darcy said with force. "Miss Elizabeth received those bruises you decry while protecting your niece from a vicious attack!"

"That Georgiana was attacked is your fault for bringing her to this dreadful country in the first place. There is no need to reward the girl by marrying her. If you must reward her, give her some money. I dare say that is all she wants anyway!"

A gasp of affront spread through the room.

"I am marrying her because I LOVE HER!" shouted Darcy, "although my reasons are no concern of yours."

"NO CONCERN! I almost your nearest relative and have the deepest interest in your concerns. You cannot marry this CHIT! You are engaged to MY DAUGHTER!"

"No, madam, I AM NOT!" At this point Darcy was standing directly in front of his aunt. In his fury he had forgotten the other occupants of the room. He startled as Elizabeth took his arm and gently started to pull him away from the conflict. He startled again seeing Mrs. Bennet step into the place he had occupied.

"Who do you think you are to come into MY HOME and insult MY DAUGHTER?"

"I am Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings Park. Darcy is MY NEPHEW and I will remove him from your fortune-hunting daughter!"

"You are nothing but a sour-faced, meddling old woman!" shouted Mrs. Bennet in return, surprising Lady Catherine with her vehemence. "Leave my house at once and take that ridiculous Mr. Collins with you. All he can do is praise you to the skies. Now that I have met you I see what a complete fool he is. MY daughters are too good for him to marry! I want both of you gone!"

"But..." Lady Catherine began.

"NO! You say my neighbors and I are nothing to you. Well you are LESS than nothing to US! You come here without invitation, invade my home and insult everyone in it. I will not have it! Not in MY HOUSE! You will leave NOW! And so will he!"

From the corner of his eye Darcy saw Collins, who must have been approaching to support his noble patroness. The man's jaw had dropped and he stared in dumb astonishment at Mrs. Bennet's words.

Mr. Bennet stepped forward to take his wife's hand and pat it approvingly. Several other men stepped up and formed a semi-circle around Lady Catherine, leaving only the route to the door open. They appeared intent on herding her back out the door.

Darcy drew away from Elizabeth and stepped through the line of men to grasp his spluttering aunt's arm. Her anger and affront seemed too great for words. Followed by his apparent honor guard, Darcy firmly escorted Lady Catherine out to her carriage. Mr. Turnwell came up dragging a protesting Mr. Collins with him. He shoved the parson into the carriage after Darcy's aunt.

After closing the door, Darcy instructed the coachman to take Lady Catherine to her London townhouse with all deliberate speed and not to return to Longbourn or Hertfordshire without his express approval. Darcy reminded the man that he managed the books at Rosings Park and pay raises only happened when he insisted on them. The coachman nodded in agreement.

Bennet came up and looked into the carriage at his cousin, who continued to offer mumbled protests between abject apologies to Lady Catherine. "I will have your luggage packed and sent to you at Hunsford. Do not return until after I am dead. Maybe not even then." He turned away and went back inside along with the other men. Darcy told the coachman to leave then followed Bennet inside.


	39. Chapter 39

Darcy entered the drawing room to find Elizabeth standing with an arm wrapped around her mother's shoulders. The matrons of the party were gathered around them, offering praise and congratulations to Mrs. Bennet on her spirited defense of her family. Mary and Dr. Burrows stood nearby now that they had no need to hide.

Mr. Bennet strode up to his wife saying, "Well done, Mrs. Bennet. Very well done indeed. Shall I get you a glass of wine to calm your nerves?"

"My nerves are fine, Mr. Bennet." she snapped at him. She turned back to the gathered ladies to drink in more of their praise. Elizabeth winked at her father, then gave her mother's shoulders a gentle squeeze.

With an amused chuckle Bennet walked off to get _himself_ a glass of wine.

The men gathered around Darcy asking questions and expressing their approval. They appreciated his defense of Elizabeth, his defiance in the face of his aunt's demands and his open declaration of love for his betrothed. Elizabeth was popular in the community and all seemed pleased she would marry a man who cared for her.

One man asked about his aunt's claim of a prior engagement and Darcy explained that the engagement existed only in his aunt's mind. There was no formal agreement and he had never asked his cousin to marry him. Darcy, was completely embarrassed at all the attention, though he managed to keep his countenance.

Eventually Elizabeth came and drew him away to keep company with Miss Mary and Dr. Burrows.

"This certainly was a much more exciting night than we expected," said the doctor.

"I wondered if Miss Bingley might present a problem," said Darcy, "but I had not expected the arrival of my aunt. At least Collins never got wind of Miss Mary's presence."

"I am glad to hear Mama now things I am too good for the likes of Mr. Collins," Mary said with relief in her voice.

"I have known from the first that you are worthy of the best life can bring you," said Dr. Burrows gallantly. "Miss Mary, I..."

On hearing what sounded suspiciously like the beginning of a proposal and choosing to give them privacy, Darcy quickly guided Elizabeth away to where her father stood by the buffet. Darcy and Elizabeth shared a pleased glance.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Bennet gesturing with his wine glass to where Dr. Burrows stood tenderly holding Miss Mary's hand as he spoke to her.

"It may very well be," replied Darcy.

"Poor Jane," Bennet said, nodding in the direction of his eldest. She stood in conversation with Miss Lucas and some of the other young ladies. "Here she is the eldest, yet it seems she may end up being the last to become engaged or marry."

"Oh, Papa!" said Elizabeth. "It is not something to joke over."

"Perhaps Bingley will surprise us," Darcy broke in. "I saw something in his look as he left tonight that I have never seen to that extent there before."

"Shame?" asked Bennet.

"Determination," replied Darcy.


	40. Chapter 40

Darcy was happy to return to the dower house that evening, although less happy to find Richard waiting up for a report.

After bidding Miss Mary and Dr. Burrows a final good night, Darcy returned to his room and opened the door. He jumped at the voice that greeted him.

"Did Miss Mary remain safe from the dreadful Collins?" Richard asked. Darcy entered and closed the door behind him.

"Richard! You startled me. You have your own room now. What are you doing here?"

"Asking for news. What does it sound like?"

"You will not allow me to sleep first?" Darcy wearily asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course not! It is best to debrief while the memory is still fresh."

Darcy sighed. "Can I have Parker help me out of this outfit first so I can dismiss him for the night?"

Richard nodded and saluted with the glass of port he had been drinking as he lounged on the bed. "Best to keep the help happy. Permission granted," he said.

Clad for the night in a nightshirt and dressing gown, Darcy returned from his dressing room and settled into his chair to tell the tale of the evening's events.

Richard was disgusted but not surprised at hearing of Miss Bingley's performance. "They never should have brought her, no matter what promises she gave. Curlow will have his hands full with that one."

"He _did_ have his hands full. That's how she managed to kick me."

"Poor little Will, abused by the big bad Caroline," Richard chortled.

It gets better, or worse rather," said Darcy. He described Lady Catherine's entrance into the fray. "Collins must have told her about the party. I think her arrival was timed quite deliberately."

"She actually referred to Miss Elizabeth as a shameless hussy and fortune-hunter?"

"Yes, she did. I lost my temper with her when she told me to just buy Elizabeth off. We ended up shouting at each other. I do not know what I would have done if Elizabeth had not pulled me away when she did. Then Mrs. Bennet stepped in. You will enjoy this."

Darcy told Richard how Mrs. Bennet had upbraided Lady Catherine and thrown both her and Collins out of the house. He described how the men herded her out and Mr. Turnwell dragged out Collins and shoved him into the carriage. Richard hooted with laughter.

"Keep it down, Richard. There are people trying to sleep in this house."

Richard tried to bring himself under control, but laughter still lurked under his words as he said, "I can just see our aunt gaping in horror as a crowd of stolid men herded her to the carriage. And forcing her to ride back to London with Collins! It is priceless!"

"Mrs. Bennet was quite the hero with the other matrons," Darcy continued. "They showered her with praise for slaying the dragon and defending her young."

"She deserves it," Richard responded. "I wonder if Aunt Catherine will recover from the shock. This may be the first time someone outside the family has ever taken her to task. I am truly looking forward to meeting Mrs. Bennet now."

"I have other news," said Darcy with a smirk.

"Do tell!"

"Dr. Burrows proposed to Miss Mary and she accepted him."

"Good for both of them! She deserves a good man to take care of her and he will surely find her to be an excellent wife. I might have considered her myself if I were in any position to retire from the military. I would not wish the role of army wife on any good woman. Has he received Bennet's approval?"

"He asked for consent right away. Bennet teased him a bit then gave his blessing. They announced the news before the party broke up. Mrs. Bennet was certainly surprised. She had not realized Miss Mary was present until the announcement was made."

"Was her reaction all you expected?"

"Much quieter, actually. She looked back and forth between Miss Mary and the doctor several times before the news quite sank in. She finally said, 'My Mary? Engaged? Is it certain?' Miss Mary came over and took her mother's hands answering 'Most certain, Mama. Dr. Burrows and I have agreed to be wed.' Mrs. Bennet's eyes rolled up and I thought she might faint, but she recovered quickly. Then she began to ask Miss Mary about the doctor's background and income. She was quieter than usual, though. I think all the comments she heard earlier in the evening from her neighbors had an effect. Many of them congratulated her on the decision to send Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia back to the schoolroom to learn proper manners. Some told her they felt the girls had been very disruptive at gatherings. Mrs. Bennet may have seen a parallel in her own behavior."

"So the two youngest were not allowed at the party?"

"No. I understand Mrs. Bennet had tried to have them there with the excuse of it being a special occasion, but Mrs. Annesley told her that it was too early and would negate the effectiveness of her teaching. Bennet backed her up and refused to allow them downstairs. In fact, he told me Mrs. Annesley kept them with her in the old nursery they are using as a schoolroom, clad in their nightclothes behind a locked door."

"You made a good choice of her for companion. Georgie may not need the discipline, but it is certain she will be well-protected."

"That was my plan. Now, one last bit of news before I kick you out. After the engagement was announced Miss Mary asked Elizabeth and me if we would mind sharing a wedding day. Neither of us had any objection, so the first banns will be called for the new couple as well as for Elizabeth and me at church tomorrow. The vicar was at the party and agreed to do so when Bennet asked."

Darcy opened the bedroom door. "Go to your room now. I need to sleep."

Richard complied, laughing as he went.


	41. Chapter 41

There seemed to be more people than usual at church the next day. Darcy suspected they came to gossip about the party. All the looks cast his way where he sat next to Elizabeth supported that hypothesis.

Richard finally had his chance to meet Mrs. Bennet when both parties arrived before the services started. He treated her kindly and congratulated her for standing up to Lady Catherine. "Most people do not," he told her quite seriously. "That has left her believing she can do and say what she pleases."

"Not in my house, she cannot," Mrs. Bennet huffed.

Everyone, including Mrs. Bennet, laughed when Richard asked Bennet for permission to borrow his wife to take on Napoleon. "She can win the war for us right away." he joked.

Richard also met Miss Bennet and nodded approvingly at the sight. He escorted her into church when it was clear Bingley would not be arriving. He was less impressed by the two youngest Bennets. They came in with Mrs. Annesley and had clearly been instructed to behave and be silent. In general, they complied, aside from some loud snorts and giggles as they craned their heads to better hear the gossip. Mrs. Annesley provided quiet reminders to keep them under control. Darcy felt it was a great improvement on their previous performances.

Pride swelled Darcy's chest when the first banns for his marriage were called. Beside him he felt Elizabeth hold her breath, much as he did when the vicar asked if there was any just cause the match could not proceed. They jointly breathed a sigh of relief when neither Lady Catherine nor Mr. Collins appeared to disrupt the proceedings.

After services Mrs. Bennet pressed them all to return to Longbourn for luncheon. Richard and Darcy demurred, not wanting to leave Georgiana without company for too long. Dr. Burrows and Miss Mary decided to go and give the doctor a chance to become better acquainted with the family of his betrothed.

On their return Darcy and Richard carried a small table and an extra chair into Georgie's room. It was a tight fit. Both men sat at the table and the trio had a cheerful luncheon together. Miss Mary had updated Georgie on the past evening's events. She was still astounded at the confrontation with Lady Catherine and worried at the one with Miss Bingley.

"You do not think Sir Howard will decide not to marry her?"

"She might scare off some men," Richard told her, "but Curlow will probably consider her an amusing challenge. He has already signed the settlement. I think he is stuck with her either way."

"Yes, Bingley told me last evening that all the legalities had been completed," Darcy added. "He said the settlement Mr. Phillips drew up was clearly worded while still being devious in how it protected the money involved. He was very satisfied as was Sir Howard."

"I just worried that Mr. Bingley might never offer for Jane if he cannot find a home for his sister."

"We will just have to see how the situation progresses after tomorrow's wedding. I am glad you care for Miss Bennet's happiness."

I care for all my Bennet almost-sisters. Although I admit Kitty and Lydia frighten me sometimes with their wild behavior. I was afraid they would be hurt with the way they were chasing after the militia officers. Thank you for sending Mrs. Annesley to help them improve. I miss her, but I think Kitty and Lydia need her more."

After luncheon Darcy and Richard took turns playing backgammon with Georgie. She was skilled at the game and they enjoyed their time together. They were still at it when Dr. Burrows and Miss Mary returned from Longbourn and joined them in the already crowded room. Mary sat on her cot and Darcy shifted to the foot of Georgie's bed giving Dr. Burrows his chair.

"How was Longbourn?" asked Richard.

"An experience," answered the doctor. "Mrs. Bennet does set a very good table. Her cook must be related to Mrs. Evans as the food was delicious."

"Actually, I think they might be related," Miss Mary put in, "but I doubt that has anything to do with quality of the meal."

"Is Elizabeth improving?" asked Georgiana. "I miss having her here with us."

"She is still a bit sore, but as I think your brother will confirm, her bruises are starting to fade. They should be fully gone in time for the wedding." Miss Mary smiled at Darcy. "Thank you so much for being willing to let us marry alongside you."

"It is my pleasure," said Darcy. "I am happy to know at least one of my sisters will be well settled."

"I hope ALL of your sisters will be well-settled – when the time is right," said Georgiana pertly.

The group laughed.

"My youngest sisters already seem changed," Miss Mary added. "They were allowed at table for the meal, but told they would be sent back to the nursery if they misbehaved. Kitty did very well and was even able to sit with us for a little while after the meal and visit. Lydia waited until she had finished eating and then made an insulting comment about my betrothal and was immediately sent upstairs."

"She will be a challenge to her new governess." said Richard with a laugh.

"Lizzy told me she had a letter from Aunt Gardiner. Uncle has leads on three women who might suit. He may bring one or all of them with him when they come for the weddings."

"It would be nice for your father to have multiple options," said Darcy.

"And nice to have one in reserve if your sisters scare the first choice away," added Richard.

"I think we need to find you a governess, Richard" Georgiana teased.

"I might enjoy that," said Richard with a smirk.

"Richard!" Georgie and Darcy said at the same time. Laughter filled the room again.


	42. Chapter 42

Bingley came to the dower house for a visit with Darcy on Monday afternoon. They sat in the drawing room without other company. Richard was off at the militia camp. Miss Mary and Dr. Burrows were entertaining Georgie.

"Sir Howard and Lady Curlow are on their way to Marshbrook, his estate in Dorset. I expect it will be some time before I see my youngest sister again," Bingley began.

"The wedding proceeded without problems?" Darcy asked.

"She was not terribly happy, but she took her vows without a knife to her back. She tried to hide it, but you could see her satisfaction the first time the vicar addressed her as Lady Curlow after the ceremony," he smiled at the memory. "I am sure you know why none of us were at services yesterday. We did not want to leave Caroline alone, but it did not seem right to inflict her upon the congregation or the congregation on her. We had a family talk about expectations."

"How did that go?" Darcy asked, intrigued.

"Sir Howard led it. He told me beforehand that while Caroline had little choice but to marry him it was not fair to leave her in the dark about the situation of his estate then spring it on her when she arrived. What he and the colonel had told her was true yet it was not the whole truth." He paused to gather his thoughts.

"We all sat together in the drawing room. Hurst was not too far gone yet. He tends to drink a little more lightly on Sunday, you know. Sir Howard started by apologizing to Caroline."

"Apologizing?" broke in Darcy. "For what?"

"For putting her in a situation where she was unlikely to succeed. He apologized for not taking into account the strength of her resentment and the newness of her engagement and the changes that would make for her. It was too soon for her to be in company with the people _she_ holds responsible for "her time in the brig."

"Like Mrs. Annesley not letting Miss Kitty or Miss Lydia join the party for fear of undoing what they have learned," mused Darcy.

"Yes, Miss Bennet told me of that. At any rate, Sir Howard told her he wanted to help her succeed, to be a credit to him and to herself. It reminded me of how you talked to me the day after the assembly." They shared a small smile.

"Sir Howard went on to explain the financial situation. He told of his brother's gambling and the resulting debts. He said that neither house nor tenants had been properly looked after although things had not fallen completely to ruin yet. Caroline was told the provisions of her settlement. She was pleasantly surprised at the extra funds that we placed in trust for her. By this time I do not think she was expecting much. Sir Howard also told her how Mr. Phillips had set things up so that creditors could not simply seize her dowry. He let her know that he had saved up a good nest egg during his time in the Navy and that he had a good chunk of prize money still owed to him. All the debts will be paid and now that he has her dowry there will still be sufficient to rebuild the estate and live comfortably."

"That was along the lines of what Richard had said," Darcy put in. "The dowry wasn't required but would set the man on his feet after paying everything off."

"It is true. He told Caroline that until things were settled fully and they made progress on rebuilding they would stay close to home. She would not be visiting London for the season or taking any expensive holidays."

"I would wager that did not please her."

"No, but by this time she seemed to expect it. She brightened when he told her he would give her a small allowance for refurbishing the house. I am not sure she took in the stipulations. She will not be allowed to buy anything on credit and she will have little opportunity to overspend. Sir Howard told me later that she needs to learn how to budget and make good decisions."

"I am more and more impressed with your new brother," said Darcy. "He has clearly put some thought into this."

"He has. As another way to help her learn he told her that the Hursts would not be invited to visit during the first year of their marriage. That caused a thunderstorm, as you can imagine. Sir Howard stood firm and explained that Caroline would be learning a new set of duties and the new behaviors they required. Having guests would distract her and cause her to fall back on old habits. He was not cutting the connection, just delaying having visitors. He had no objections to the ladies remaining in correspondence. Then he turned the floor over to me."

"To you?"

"We had spoken briefly that morning and planned what came next. I addressed Hurst and Louisa and told them their time of living off of me was over. I told them they could return to town and use the townhouse until the week after Twelfth Night as long as they paid for any staff beyond the skeleton crew I had left there and for any drinks or provisions they used. By the end of that time they need other accommodations because they will no longer be welcome to stay with me here _or_ in my townhouse."

"How did they react?"

"Hurst just nodded. I think he knew it would come eventually, especially after I took actions against Caroline. Louisa ranted and raved for a time. Caroline looked at Sir Howard upon hearing the news and simply remained silent. She could see his support of me and it was not worth a battle."

"I had begun to wonder if you would ever take this step. How do feel?"

"Drained. I have enjoyed learning how to manage an estate but managing family takes it out of a chap." They laughed together. "So Darcy, was the rest of the party filled with talk of Caroline?"

"Hardly," he replied with a smirk. "Let me tell you what happened next." Darcy found Bingley to be almost as appreciative an audience as Richard had been.


	43. Chapter 43

Richard stomped into the drawing room. He looked down at his clothes, apparently decided he was clean enough, and dropped onto the sofa.

"I just received an express from my father." he announced to Darcy and Bingley. "He managed to track me down. He sent a messenger to my unit in London. One of my junior officers was trying to be helpful and sent the messenger back with the information that I was working with Colonel Forster here in Meryton. So father sent a letter to me at the camp."

"What did he want?"

"Apparently Aunt Catherine did not return to _her_ townhouse. She went to my father and must have told him a great many lies about the situation and Miss Elizabeth. I am sure that Collins confirmed her every word and added some slander of his own. My mother would have simply sent Aunt Catherine on her way with a flea in her ear. She never held with such nonsense." He shook his head sadly and sighed. "I do miss her. Unfortunately Father and his sister were cut from the same overbearing and meddling cloth."

"What did he want of you?" Bingley asked. Darcy already suspected the answer and was not surprised by it.

"He wants me to use my position as Georgiana's co-guardian to remove her from Darcy's care and deliver her to Aunt Catherine at Rosings Park for a "proper upbringing" whatever that might be."

"He is mad if he thinks I would allow that," said Darcy.

"He heard from Aunt Catherine it is _you_ who are mad, consorting with low and vulgar people." As an aside he added, "He means you too, Bingley."

"Proud of it," Bingley shot back.

Richard continued as Darcy rolled his eyes at the two of them, "He writes that my aunt told him you planned to make a disastrous marriage that would disgrace the whole family. He was told you had resisted attempts by both Aunt Catherine and her parson to stay your course and return to the path of duty."

"Meaning Anne," Darcy snorted.

"Once Georgie is in Kent he wants me to return and carry you off to London, by force if necessary, and away from this, and I quote, 'country strumpet who has turned your head with her favors.'"

Bingley gasped at the insult. "He wrote _that_?" Richard nodded.

Darcy's anger flared for a moment, then he calmed. "Knowing the source of his information I am hardly surprised. I have never felt much respect for your father, Richard. He is a pompous blowhard and his opinions and demands hold no power over me. Did you respond to the express?"

"No. I knew I was to angry when I first read it. I figured you and I could work together on a crushing response. He is such an idiot to listen to his sister. He must _know_ what Aunt Catherine is."

"I think I understand some of it," said Bingley. "I have let my sisters control me for years. They were my sisters and I grew up thinking this was just how things were. I realize better now, but those ingrained habits are hard to break."

"Your sister is safely married now?" asked Richard.

"Yes, and on her way to Dorset. The Hursts are probably in London by now – I kicked them out. I can tell you the story later. I say, Darcy, I just had a thought. If Miss Mary and Dr. Burrows are engaged they probably should not be living in the same house. I am all alone at Netherfield now. Colonel, why don't you and the doctor come stay with me."

"Do you have a good cook?" asked Richard. "I have been spoiled by Mrs. Evans' cooking."

"Very good," Bingley said eagerly, "and Mrs. Nicholls runs the household well. You should be quite comfortable."

Richard looked to Darcy. "He makes a good point. We never could have gotten away with having Miss Mary here after Mrs. Annesley went to Longbourn if we were in London, not even as Georgie's guest and staying in her room, The gossips would have ripped her reputation to shreds. We know nothing has happened and between Mrs. Evans and the maids she has been generally well-chaperoned, but it would look better if Burrows and I stay at Netherfield."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully. "Georgie is out of danger, both from fever and now that Wickham is dead. Netherfield is close enough that the doctor could return quickly if she re-injured herself or took a sudden turn. I expect the doctor will be visiting frequently anyway as long as Miss Mary is here. We can talk to him in a bit. Maybe both your guests will go with you when you return home, Bingley."

"I think three of us plus their luggage would be a bit much for my poor horse," joked Bingley.

"I plan to ride my _own_ horse, thank you very much!" Richard huffed in mock offense. All three laughed.

"Seriously, Darcy," Bingley said when they quieted. "How do you two intend to respond to the earl's demands?"

"I do not think words will change his opinion," said Darcy, "at least, not written ones. We will send an answer nonetheless and inform him that he has received a highly biased account from his sister. I will warn him that I am definitely in my right mind. I will not tolerate any interference in my affairs or the guardianship of my sister. I will have to remind him that I am master of my own estate and the head of the Darcy family. I am not a Fitzwilliam and owe him no obedience. He has no power over me."

"I will include my support of your stance. He should know by now that I only take orders from my commanding officer, not from him."

"I would love to be a fly on the wall when he receives your response," said Bingley.

"Frankly, so would I," Richard responded. "It would be amusing to see him bluster himself almost into an apoplexy. If Aunt Catherine is there they will feed on each others frustration."

"It may be time I cut ties with them both," Darcy added thoughtfully. "Rosings Park may go to ruin without my oversight. I hate to do that to Anne or the estate, but Lady Catherine makes every visit into such an unpleasant production."

"As long as you do not cut ties with me I am happy enough," said Richard with a laugh. "I would have no problem cutting all ties to both of them myself."

"I think I will wait and see how they respond. It is a serious step to take on the spur of a moment. Perhaps I can think of some alternative ideas that might serve the same purpose, but if they push me too far I will not hesitate."

"You have my support whichever way you go," said Richard. "You and Georgie are the best part of my family after all."


	44. Chapter 44

Both Dr. Burrows and Miss Mary agreed it would be wise for the doctor to stay at Netherfield. "As long as you visit frequently," Miss Mary added with a smile for her betrothed. He agreed he would, both for her sake and to check on his patient.

The doctor felt that Georgiana was recovering well enough to venture downstairs. He made her promise to be careful and avoid stress on the shoulder or arm.

"At last," she said with a happy grin. "You have all been so good about keeping me company, but I still felt left out being kept to my room. I will be very careful. I want to heal soon."

She celebrated her freedom that evening by joining Darcy and Miss Mary in the dining room for dinner. She was looking forward to eating at the table instead of off a tray. "Breakfast in bed is fine every once in a while," she said, "but not breakfast, lunch and dinner every day."

Darcy hovered behind her on the stairs as she descended. He wanted to be sure she didn't falter or hit the wall. He watched every step as she turned into the dining room.

"I am unlikely to break, Will," she said as he helped her to her seat with exaggerated care.

"Just see that you don't," he answered with a grin. He made an effort after that not to fuss _quite_ so much.

After the meal they moved to the drawing room. Miss Mary played for them at Georgie's request. "It was just not the same listening to you down here when I was up there," Georgie told her friend.

Miss Mary played two of the pieces she and Georgie had practiced together. "You have made such improvement over the weeks since we met," Georgiana said approvingly as Miss Mary finished the second piece. "Perhaps when you move to London with the doctor you can hire a master to teach you more."

"I will have to ask him. I love playing and would like the opportunity to learn and improve."

"I am sure he will agree if it will make you happy. It is clear he wants the best for you." Darcy put in. "I would gladly do the same for Elizabeth if she indicated interest."

"I would not want to shirk my responsibility for running his household if lessons would take away from that. Mama frequently told us all how important it is to give your husband a comfortable, well-run home. I do not always see the sense in things she says, but I did understand and believe that."

"I will say your mother maintains a neat, clean home and excellent table. I suspect much of the credit may be due Mrs. Hill, but the mistress of the house sets the tone for the servants through her instructions and the way she oversees the budget. A stingy or overbearing mistress receives poor service and will quickly lose any skilled servants, which reduces the comfort of the home. A negligent mistress will do the same and be cheated by her servants in the process. Lady Catherine is something of all three. It shows in how the house looks and runs. Rosings Park is a cold, unpleasant place to visit. While she is extravagant in her personal expenses, she is stingy with her servants. She has trouble finding and keeping good people. Those she has have learned where she pays attention and where she does not, which gives them the opportunity to steal from her. She tends to have several of those quit each year right before I arrive to review her accounts because I will notice the discrepancies where she does not bother to look."

Darcy smiled at Miss Mary and continued. "I think you will do well. You will value your people and pay them appropriately. Trust, but verify. If something in the accounts looks or feels odd, question it. Your housekeeper will be your most important ally. If the one Dr. Burrows has now does not listen to you or treat you with respect you will need to find someone who will. You must let him know if you are uncomfortable or the problem will grow and you will be miserable. I know he will not want that for you."

"Mama relies completely on Mrs. Hill," Miss Mary said thoughtfully, "but I know she reviews the expenses regularly and is careful when she hires new people to ensure they are trustworthy. I know I am young and lack experience. I want to do well and make my husband proud."

"Your mother might appreciate if you ask her how she runs Longbourn so well. You may gain insights while she will feel valued," Darcy suggested.

"I am not sure I have ever had a real conversation with Mama," she said. "It could be an interesting experience. I will ask her at the next good opportunity."

"I wonder if Elizabeth is nervous about taking on her new role?" Georgie asked.

"I had not considered it," said Darcy. "She always appears so confident. You are right that it is a new role and big change for her. I will ask her. If she needs it you can help me reassure her that Mrs. Reynolds at Pemberley and Mrs. Carson in town will do everything they can to help her succeed."

"I think she may need the reassurance," Miss Mary said. "She may look confident, but she is not much older than me. She may need some help to be comfortable in your way of life."

"I am glad you both said something. I will be sure to speak with her. I want her to be happy, after all." He smiled at them both.

Miss Mary turned back to the pianoforte and played another piece before they all retired for the night.


	45. Chapter 45

On Tuesday morning, shortly after the household had finished breakfast, Teddy arrived carrying a message from Bennet.

"I am to bring your answer back," he said as he handed the note to Darcy, clearly proud of his role as messenger.

"Very good, Teddy. Do you know where the kitchen is?" Teddy nodded. "Go into the kitchen and tell Mrs. Evans you are waiting for my response. She will find you a warm place to sit. She might even have a biscuit or hot drink for you. That was a cold walk over from Longbourn. I will ring the bell when I am ready for you to take a message back" Teddy nodded again and headed to the kitchen.

Georgiana and Miss Mary were curious about the note so Darcy opened it and read aloud:

Darcy –

I received an express from my brother Gardiner late last evening. He has found a woman he thinks would be an excellent governess for my girls. He has checked her background and references and found all in order. She needs to start work immediately. Gardiner is bringing her today for me to interview and approve. I know you have had experience interviewing governesses and will be more likely to know the right questions to ask. Would you be willing to come help me? Gardiner expects to arrive around eleven today. May I add the incentive that Lizzy would like to see you again?

Please give Teddy your response. I am trying him out as a messenger.

Bennet

Miss Mary said, "I thought Uncle was going to bring two or three possibilities when they came for the weddings. I wonder what is special about this woman?"

"I guess I will have to go to Longbourn to find out. Will you both be comfortable here on your own? I can always ask to have Teddy come back to guard you while I am gone." He grinned.

"We will be fine. You go make sure Kitty and Lydia will be getting a good, strong governess."

"I will do my best."

Darcy took his time writing a return note to let Bennet know to expect him around ten. He wanted Teddy to have time to warm up and finish eating the biscuits Mrs. Evans was probably feeding him.

Darcy noticed some biscuity looking crumbs on Teddy's face and clothes when he handed him the response and sent him on his way. He smiled to watch the boy eagerly heading out into the crisp, cold morning.

It was still crisp and cold when Darcy rode over to Longbourn. Elizabeth came out to meet him as he handed his horse off to the stable hand. He quickly rushed her back inside because she was not wearing clothes appropriate for lingering outside. She took his arm and snuggled against him as they went. He wondered if perhaps they could do a bit of lingering in the hall. That hope was shattered as Bennet appeared at the far end of the hall and beckoned them to join them in his study. His smirk showed he probably had guessed Darcy's thoughts.

Darcy and Elizabeth took their usual seats in front of the desk. After greeting Bennet Darcy asked, "Has your brother told you why he is bringing the candidate today?"

"Yes. He wrote that she is currently in a bad situation with an employer who has been trying to force himself on her. She does not believe she will get a good reference although Gardiner says her earlier reference was quite positive and from a person he knows and trusts. He also said that he was not bringing Miss York here out of charity – he truly believes she will be a good choice to handle Kitty and Lydia. Perhaps you should read for yourself." Bennet handed him the letter.

Darcy read that Miss York was the daughter of a viscount. She had attended a good finishing school and was presented for a season but had not become engaged or married before her father's death that year. Left to support herself and a much younger sister she had taken a position as governess to the daughter of a wealthy tradesman. Her charge successfully married a few months ago and she had taken on a new position but was now faced with improper advances by her employer. Gardiner wrote that she was a woman of great strength of character as well as a good education.

"She sounds promising, especially since your brother knows the earlier reference. What would you think of having Mrs. Annesley join us for the interview. She has now experienced enough of your daughters' temperaments to have a good idea what is needed."

"I agree," said Bennet. "I am inclined to trust Gardiner's judgment on this and I trust yours as well. Still, I do not think it would hurt to have the acting governess get the chance to question the governess-presumptive."

Mrs. Annesley was sent for. When the situation was explained to her she agreed that it would probably be helpful for both sides if she could ask some questions of Miss York or provide answers to any questions she might have about the girls. She also suggested that the back parlor might be a better choice for the interview as it was a larger space and a little more comfortable for as many people as might be involved.

"I will leave this to the three of you," said Elizabeth, "although I expect a full report later. I think I shall go up and spend a little time with my sisters while you decide their fate." She turned to Darcy, "You will stay and spend some time with me after the governess issue is decided, will you not?"

He raised her hand to his lips for a kiss then said "You may count on it." Elizabeth left the room with a smile on her face.

"


	46. Chapter 46

On Mrs. Annesley's suggestion Bennet rang for a servant to have a fire built up in the parlor to warm it. He was told Miss Elizabeth had just requested the same. Darcy smiled at the proof of her thoughtfulness.

The three spoke of the key points they should look for. Mrs. Annesley felt that a clear knowledge of society's expectations for proper speech and behavior was important. Even more important for Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia's sake was the ability to be firm and keep them in line without being harsh.

Mr. Gardiner arrived a little before his time and the whole party moved to the back parlor. The room still had a bit of a chill on it, but no so much as to be uncomfortable. The fire crackled merrily in the grate and would soon warm the room fully.

Darcy liked Mr. Gardiner from the moment they were introduced. Elizabeth's uncle had a cheerful countenance combined with a look that bespoke good sense and firmness of purpose. He dressed well without being extravagant and carried himself well.

Miss York entered with an air of calm elegance the new Lady Curlow could only have aspired to. Her dark hair crowned her head in a simple style that suited her role. Her clean, neat clothing was of good cut and cloth but without extra decoration that might give the impression of feeling above her status. While not what could be called a great beauty, her features were pleasant. She presented herself well as the introductions were made.

Mr. Gardiner sat slightly away from the group. "I have already conducted my interview," he said. "I will remain in case you need me to confirm any information but I leave the questioning to you."

Bennet began by asking the circumstances behind Miss York's entry into service. "I understand you are a Viscount's daughter. It seems unusual that you would become governess to the daughter of tradesman."

"My father, unfortunately, did not plan for an early death. He was killed in a riding accident towards the end of my first season. The title and estate were inherited by a distant cousin who had always felt resentful of my father's position. I have a sister who is twelve years my junior. My father had dowries set aside for us, but the funds were not held in trust or specifically identified for that purpose. He made no specific stipulations for them in his will either as he assumed we would marry long before his death. The same was true for any provisions for my mother, who was still alive at that time. She was left only with the income from a one thousand pound trust fund. She could not access the principle but received interest quarterly. Although the heir knew my father's intent for our upkeep, he choose to ignore it since there was nothing to legally bind him."

Bennet looked a bit uncomfortable at this explanation. Perhaps the parallel of a distant cousin inheriting reminded him of Collins.

Miss York continued, "I had a good education and knew I could use it to support myself and hopefully add to the comfort of my mother and sister. I felt very fortunate to be hired by the Thompsons to teach their daughter. They wished to raise her standing in the eyes of society and recognized that my background and education would help me guide her to that goal. They were willing to pay a good wage and they treated me well."

"Would that be Gerald Thompson, the shipbuilder?" Darcy asked. "I have some investments with him."

"Yes, sir. I was with them for nearly eight years. Their daughter, the former Miss Annabelle Thompson, recently married a landed gentleman and my services were no longer needed. I found my most recent position looking after the daughters of Lord Rollins. It seemed a good situation at first but has become more uncomfortable as he began to press unwanted attentions on me. I have been seeking another situation and came to Mr. Gardiner's attention. Since he had indicated a firm interest in me for the position you require I felt comfortable coming to him yesterday when I had to leave Lord Rollins' service before matters went too far. I know there is no guarantee you will hire me, but I felt the chance was worth the trip."

"Where are your mother and sister now?" asked Mrs. Annesley.

"The generous salary I received from Mr. Thompson allowed me to set them up in decent lodgings while my mother's income paid for their food and basic needs. She took in sewing to supplement the income. She passed on from an illness three years ago. Fortunately her trust fund was designated to pass to her eldest daughter. I still cannot access the principle, but receive the income quarterly. Between that and my savings I was able to send my sister to a boarding school where I understand she is doing well." Mrs. Annesley nodded her approval of the answer.

Darcy asked about her accomplishments. She assured them she could play both pianoforte and harp with reasonable skill. She sang as well and had studied with a singing master when she was at school. She had a knowledge of drawing and could teach the basic techniques. She claimed to write a good hand, which Mr. Gardiner assured them was the case. She was skilled at sewing and embroidery which she could also teach. Above all, she understood proper deportment and believed she could pass on that knowledge.

The interview then turned to questions about how she would handle two willful young ladies. They asked hypothetical questions based on Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia's recent behavior. Her answers seemed in line with the actions Mrs. Annesley had already taken.

Darcy asked, "If your charge was considering an elopement with a man, how would you handle it?"

"I would confine her to her room as soon as I knew of the situation and would notify her father immediately." That answer satisfied Darcy.

As the questions wound down Mrs. Annesley caught the eyes of each gentleman in turn and gave a nod to indicate her approval. She suggested taking Miss York to the schoolroom and introducing her to the girls while the gentlemen discussed whether to offer the position.

When the ladies had left, Bennet turned to Darcy. "Yes?" he asked with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Yes," replied Darcy firmly.

They did confirm with Mr. Gardiner that her background checked out. He told them he had spoken with Mr. Thompson, who was a long-time acquaintance, before he even met Miss York. Mr. Thompson had been concerned for his former employee when he learned she had taken a position with Lord Rollins and hoped she would find a better situation.

"I think she is a safe bet," Mr. Gardiner said. "And she comes prepared to start at once."

Darcy suggested offering the position to start immediately but having her work with Mrs. Annesley for a few days to ensure a smooth transition. Bennet agreed and the decision was made.


	47. Chapter 47

The three men talked for a time, discussing what would be a fair salary offer and other details. Finally Bennet turned to his brother with a solemn look.

"I know you have insisted, almost from the day of my marriage, that I needed to save and invest funds to provide for my family upon my death. I have stubbornly resisted you at every turn." He sighed at Mr. Gardiner's resigned nod.

"Meeting Collins, seeing how stupid and possibly vindictive he is, and now hearing this young woman's story have finally driven home how poorly I have planned for my family's future. Like her father, I counted on living until well after all my daughters had married. This would leave Fanny's portion to support only her, which is not unreasonable, especially if she could stay with one of her daughters. I have laughed at her fears for years. Right now I am heartily ashamed of myself. Life is not certain. I should never have acted as if it was.

If you had not come here, Darcy, or brought your young physician, my Lizzy and my Mary might have ended up in a similar situation to Miss York. My Jane has neither the education nor the temperament for a governess except for very young children. She would most likely have ended up as a companion to an old woman. I would rather not think of Kitty or Lydia's probable fate." He shook his head sadly and closed his eyes.

"Dr. Burrows and I _have_ come," Darcy responded. "And in less than three weeks we will be married to your daughters. We would never allow your other daughters or wife to suffer at your death." He looked sternly at Bennet. "That does not, however, absolve you from the responsibility to plan for their future and do the best you can for them."

"I like you more and more," said Mr. Gardiner approvingly. "Our Lizzy did well to accept you." He turned to Bennet. "He speaks truly, Bennet. You do need to set more aside, especially for the youngest two. Your tired excuse that it is not worth the bother because it would all go to Collins anyway is just that – an excuse. Careful planning, good investments, secure trust funds and a well-prepared will could prevent him from claiming their portions. Do you even _have_ a will?" Bennet merely shook his head.

"You know neither Phillips nor I would have allowed them to be "thrown in the hedgerows" as Fanny has prophesied for years. They would not have gone homeless, even if we had to split them up between our families. If you had died before any of them were married their reduced circumstances _would_ have affected the chance of any of your girls ever marrying well."

"I know," Bennet sighed. Then he sat straight up in his chair and looked at his companions with determination. "May I request the assistance of you both to go over the entail documents to determine what _must_ go to Collins and what _can_ stay with my family? I have never really looked at the document because my father always told me that I would inherit everything and nothing could be split up because of the entail. Once we know what the situation truly is, I will bring in Phillips to help write up a will that will give that idiot only the absolute minimum he is entitled to by law. Everything else we will tie up for my family in such a way that he cannot claim it."

"Good plan," said Darcy and Mr. Gardiner in unison, prompting a good chuckle from all three.

"Let us see if my wild nieces have scared off Miss York." Mr. Gardiner said. "Once you confirm she will accept your offer we can sit down in your study and look through those documents. I need to return to London tomorrow morning, so the more we can do today the better. Is that acceptable to you, Mr. Darcy?"

"It is, and please just call me Darcy. We will be family soon enough."

"I appreciate that. Call me Gardiner."

"Call me ready for a drink, and perhaps some luncheon," said Bennet, prompting another round of chuckles.

Miss York did accept the position and was willing to start immediately. She had, in fact, brought her trunk with her so she was able to move into the house right away. She and Mrs. Annesley agreed that a day or two of transition time would be most helpful to ensure a smooth handover. By working together and reinforcing each other Kitty and Lydia would be less likely to act out or lose the progress they had already made.

When Darcy told Elizabeth of her father's plans she was willing to give up her betrothed's company for the afternoon. "I know you would take care of my family," she said. "It is one of the things I appreciate about you and it makes me happy. Even so, I am happier to know that my father is finally taking steps to look after his family for himself. Whatever you can do to assist him will please me."

Teddy headed back to the dower house with a note for Georgiana and Miss Mary. Darcy told them Miss York had been hired, but business had come up with Bennet with which he was needed to assist. He warned them that he might stay at Longbourn for dinner so not to worry if he was late.


	48. Chapter 48

The three men gathered in Bennet's study after luncheon to examine the entail document and Longbourn's current account books. Gardiner took first turn at the entail because of his familiarity with business contracts. Darcy perused the estate accounts because his experiences as a landowner would help him see where savings might be found.

"Really, Bennet," said Gardiner after he completed a careful review of the entail, "this is much better than I had hoped, although it could have been a disaster without a carefully worded will." The other two gave him their full attention.

"The entail is clear that in the absence of a Bennet son to inherit after you, the oldest surviving member of Donald Collins' line is next to inherit Longbourn."

"The right reverend idiot, William Collins," said Bennet bitterly.

"He inherits the lands and house as described in this document. The point in your favor is that he _only_ inherits the lands described in the document. Any land purchased or annexed to Longbourn after the entail was drawn up is not included in the description and is therefore not part of the entail."

"So the Jenkins farm would not go to him since my father purchased it more than 10 years after Grandfather set the entail in place."

"Exactly."

"So if Bennet's will left the Jenkins farm to a beneficiary and called out that the property is not subject to the entail it would be safe." said Darcy.

"Better yet," Gardiner added, "Bennet can purchase a property to house Fanny and any unmarried daughters and specify in his will that the property is outside the entail. The house and any income from it would then be theirs alone, although it would be best to designate you or Dr. Burrows as a trustee to avoid any chance Collins could contest the will because Fanny is female."

"That sounds promising," said Bennet.

"Furthermore," continued Gardiner, "Collins is only entitled to the money in the estate account with certain stipulations. You must have enough in the account to cover any debts against the estate, pay for any outstanding taxes and that quarter's wages for the inside and outside staff. Any other funds in your possession are yours to leave as you please so long as they are not in that specific account."

"If I am reading your account books correctly," added Darcy, "you already have more than enough in the estate account to meet the requirements of the entail. The excess funds can be drawn off each quarter and secured in a separate account or invested."

"Do you think the same applies to household goods like furniture, paintings and other decorations? We replaced several items of furniture when I married and Fanny has done a great deal to decorate the house. In addition, my father purchased several valuable paintings at an estate auction. I have the bill of sale for the lot with descriptions. If I make them specific bequests and we append the bill of sale could they escape the entail as well?"

"I think they could based on what I have read. If they truly are valuable and you have no real attachment to them it might be even better to simply sell them and add the funds to Fanny's portion or your youngest daughters' dowries."

"I also suggest doing a complete inventory of the contents of the house, including all the books in this study. You have several rare editions here that I would hate to see fall into Collins' hands," said Darcy. "Next to each item on the inventory you can mark the item as falling under the entail or not. That list can be used as part of your will with specific beneficiaries assigned to each non-entail item."

"That sounds like a rather large project. I am not sure I have the stamina to complete it on my own."

"I can help with that," said Gardiner. "I have a couple of young clerks who I have trained to do inventory in my warehouse. I can send them here to you for a few days and they can complete the basic list and compare it against the items referenced in the entail. You can then go down the list and mark anything that you are sure falls under the entail or not."

"I think that is an excellent idea," Darcy added. "The inventory is your best weapon against Collins."

"I agree," Bennet said. "Please send your clerks. I will provide funds to pay them and for paper and ink with which to work. We can find them room in the servants' quarters."

"I will have them arrive Thursday morning. And I will warn Mrs. Hill to expect them. I would not want you to forget to tell her." Gardiner laughed, knowing his brother in law's tendency to tease others in that way.

"I suppose that means I must tell my wife. After the way Collins behaved Fanny will probably be glad of a way to prevent him from taking all."

"I am sure Elizabeth and I can help with the identification once the list is made."

"An odd way to go about courting," chuckled Bennet, "but quite in line with what I would expect from you." Darcy just smiled.

"Let us look closer at those accounts," said Gardiner. "If I know what you have available I can start looking out the best investments for you when I return to town. We do not want anything too risky, but I might be able to find returns better than leaving all the funds in the four percents."

The three men worked through the account book, with Darcy taking notes of any items that could be eliminated or places where funds could be shifted or drawn out. It took them some time, but by the time they were called to dinner they all felt satisfied with the work they had completed.

"For the first time in years I feel hopeful for the future," Bennet said as they headed in to dinner.


	49. Chapter 49

After dinner Darcy joined the Bennets and Gardiner in the drawing room. Mrs. Annesley and Miss York had gone up to settle the new governess into her room, so it was just the family, plus Darcy. Bennet knew his tendency to joke meant his family might not really listen to him now, so he had asked Darcy to start off the family meeting.

"Mrs. Bennet," he began gently, "when we interviewed Miss York we learned that her family was unprotected when a distant cousin inherited her father's estate. It set us all thinking of Mr. Collins and we determined to see how best we could protect you and your daughters. Your brother, your husband and I have spent the afternoon examining the estate accounts and going over the details of the entail. We discovered that while he inherits the house and the land, he does not get everything as long as we prepare properly." She startled at that, staring at Darcy with a surprising intensity.

"We need to do a complete inventory of the major contents of the house so we can identify what must go to Collins and what can stay with you. In general, anything you brought with you to the marriage and any major purchases that have been made since the entail was enacted, beyond the basics to keep the house habitable, can stay with you after Mr. Bennet passes, but only if we have them identified and documented for his will."

"He cannot turn us out with only the clothes on our backs?" she asked with a quaver in her voice.

"No, Mrs. Bennet, he cannot." Darcy said in a quiet firm voice.

"Oh thank goodness!" she cried and dissolved into a flutter of tears. Elizabeth and Miss Bennet moved to either side of their mother. Miss Bennet wrapped an arm about her mother's shoulder in a gentle embrace while Elizabeth took Mrs. Bennet's hand in hers and gently patted it in a comforting way. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia looked as if they wished to join their sisters, but there was not enough room on the sofa where Mrs. Bennet sat.

Bennet looked both surprised and ashamed. Apparently he had not realized the true depth of his wife's fears.

Mrs. Bennet recovered her composure under the comfort of her daughters. The she looked at Darcy and asked in an uncharacteristically quiet and serious voice, "What can I do?" The four Bennet daughters turned their attention to him as well.

"We need to take inventory, make a list, of everything in the house. Your brother is sending two clerks from his warehouse to do most of the work. They will arrive Thursday morning and will stay for a few days to complete the task. You will need to let them work without interference and instruct the servants to help them when asked." She nodded and he continued, "It would be best if each of you made the list of your own personal items. They will bring special paper printed with lines and columns which is made for inventory work. You would list the item, how it was acquired and under the column indicating it is a personal item put your first initial so when we compile the full list we will know it is yours. You do not have to list your dresses, other garments or shoes. They are considered your personal property. We are looking for items like jewelry, decorations, books – anything that could be questioned."

"For example, Fanny," broke in Mr. Gardiner, "You would list your pearl necklace and ear drops, note they were a gift from your mother and put an F in the personal column. Does that make sense."

She and her daughters all nodded. Darcy continued, "It would probably be best to work in pairs. One person can go through the items and list them aloud while the other does the writing. The list must be as neat and easy to read as you can make it."

"I think we should make a party of it," said Elizabeth. "Mary needs to be here as well. We can disburse in teams to do the work and help each other as questions arise."

When Thursday came they did have quite a party. In addition to Miss Mary, the Darcy carriage brought Georgiana and Dr. Burrows. Georgie had insisted that she would come and be Miss Mary's scribe. The doctor agreed as long as she was careful of the damaged arm and shoulder. Richard and Bingley also rode over from Netherfield to help.

Darcy was not really surprised to learn that Elizabeth and Miss Bennet had already helped each other complete their inventories on Wednesday so they could move on to help others. The company broke into teams. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia would work together. Miss Bennet was to assist her mother. Elizabeth and Darcy would start on the books in Bennet's study. Richard and Dr. Burrows teamed up to go through the stable and other outbuildings. Bennet and Bingley each teamed up with a clerk. Miss York and Mrs. Annesley worked together on the household stores with occasional assistance from Mrs. Hill or one of the maids. Soon the house was filled with the sounds of people describing objects and the scratch of pens listing them.

Elizabeth sat at her father's desk and acted as scribe. Darcy began at the top corner of one wall of bookshelves and worked his way across and down. He pulled out each book in turn, noted the name, author and any special identifying information – first edition or that it was a rare volume – before putting it back and opening the next. He was hard pressed at times to keep from further perusing a book but Elizabeth helped him keep his mind on the task with occasional promptings for the next title in line.

Through the open door of the study they could hear occasional laughter from the other teams. A few times the sounds of squabbling drifted down from Miss Lydia or Miss Kitty's rooms. "They are finding things each borrowed from the other and hadn't returned," Elizabeth explained when he questioned one of the outbursts. Darcy enjoyed the task and the feeling of being part of a family working together for a common goal. He laughed at the thought they would all come together to protect each other and stick it to Collins.


	50. Chapter 50

The work parties made very good progress on their task. After the personal lists were completed the teams shifted. Miss York claimed Miss Lydia as an assistant and Mrs. Annesley took Kitty. They moved on to other rooms of the house. Mrs. Bennet and Jane did the same when their inventory of the mistress' chamber was complete. By dinner time they had a list for every room in the house, although the study was only completed when Bennet and his clerk came and worked from the opposite direction Darcy was moving, eventually meeting up at a book they both tried to take at once. The lists were gathered together so the following morning Tanner and Barnes, the two clerks, could begin to compile them into a comprehensive document organized into categories of item types and grouped by what was included in the entail and what was not.

The workers celebrated with a merry dinner. Conversation flowed freely as everyone discussed unexpected or forgotten items they had discovered. Bennet and his wife shared bits of family history their daughters had not heard before. Richard told silly stories of his adventures in the stable, making his part of the task sound like preparations for a battle. Dr. Burrows countered with tales of Richard's clumsiness and how he scared all the horses with his swearing when he tripped over a broom handle and fell into a feed bag. Georgie and Miss Mary told about finding a set of porcelain figurines tucked back behind several other items in a cabinet in the back parlor.

"Those were my mother's," said Bennet. "She had collected them before she married my father. For several years she had them displayed on the mantle in the drawing room, but one day when I was still a young boy I dragged a chair over and climbed up on it to play with them. I remember the chair tipped over while I was holding two of them. They broke when I fell. I got some nasty bruises from the fall and a spanking from my nurse. Mother put them away and I never saw them again. I didn't know they were in the cabinet." He chuckled at the memory.

"I never paid much attention to anything in that cabinet," said Mrs. Bennet. "I looked in it once and didn't see anything of much interest and just left it alone after that."

"The figurines were pushed far to the back and were carefully wrapped. It was a surprise to find them. I think they are lovely." She paused, then added, "they should be displayed. I appreciate why they were special to Grandmother Bennet."

Mrs. Bennet looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "I am happy with my decorations as they are. Perhaps Mary could take them to decorate her new home?" She looked questioningly at Bennet, who nodded with a smile.

"My townhouse will need some decoration," said Dr. Burrows. "When I purchased it I paid little attention to any rooms other than my chambers, my study and my consulting room. I will be happy to allow Mary to decorate the other rooms as she pleases."

Miss Mary smiled at him while Mrs. Bennet clapped her hands with glee at the thought of one of _her_ daughters decorating a London townhouse.

Shortly after the gentlemen rejoined the ladies Darcy noticed Bingley and Miss Bennet were missing. He had not seen them go out, but he had been distracted by Elizabeth's presence. The smiles each wore on returning to the drawing room told the story of their absence. Miss Lydia noticed first and loudly exclaimed "Oh look at Jane's smile! He must have finally proposed!" Miss York quietly but firmly reminded her that ladies do not shout, but her words were almost drowned out by Mrs. Bennet's squeal of joy. Miss York shared a resigned look with Mrs. Annesley.

Bingley blushed deep red to the roots of his hair. Miss Bennet ducked her head shyly at Miss Lydia's comment. Both were suddenly surrounded by happy people offering congratulations. Richard clapped Bingley on the shoulder hard enough to rock him forward on his feet and boomed out, "It is about time!"

Bennet's voice cut above the din. "Young man! Do you not have something to discuss with me? My study – now!"

"Yes, sir!" said Bingley as he disengaged from the group of well-wishers looking like a boy going to the headmaster's office for a caning.

Bennet caught Darcy's eye and gave him a wink. Then he followed Bingley from the room. Darcy managed to hold in his laughter, but only just.

Meanwhile Mrs. Bennet pulled Miss Bennet over to sit next to her on the sofa. "Oh Jane!," she cried. "I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing! I am so very happy for you! Engaged!" she finished with another squeal.

Elizabeth returned to her seat next to Darcy. "Did you know he planned to propose today?" she asked.

"He never said a word to me, although he might have told Richard or Dr. Burrows."

"At any rate, he _did_ ask. Jane looks so happy. She says she fell in love with him the night of the assembly. She has just been hoping all along that he would be able to get past the problems with his family and ask her to be his wife. Poor Mr. Bingley, though. I expect Papa is giving him that double dose of teasing he promised the day we became engaged. I saw Papa wink at you on his way out the door."

"I doubt your father could resist a target like Bingley. He is so good-natured he will play along with whatever your father dishes out. I will delight in hearing about their conversation from both perspectives in the days to come."

"I know Papa will want to share his story and live his jokes again. I, too, would enjoy hearing Mr. Bingley's perspective of the event." She smiled at her betrothed. "This has been such a good day for all my family. We worked together for a common purpose alongside Georgie and this group of men who will soon be our family – you, the colonel, the doctor and Mr. Bingley. Now we finish the evening with this joyful announcement. My heart feels so full I cannot quite take it all in."

"I understand," he replied with an answering smile. "This visit to Hertfordshire has brought me one new experience after another, sometimes overwhelming me with similar moments of joy. I hope we will have many pleasant experiences together in days to come."


	51. Chapter 51

Mrs. Annesley accompanied the Darcys and Miss Mary on the return to the dower house. She and Miss York had decided that the transition period had been a success. Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia accepted Miss York's authority and would learn well from her in time. Miss Kitty had already calmed considerably and had expressed a desire to learn both the accomplishments and the behaviors of a lady. Miss Lydia was more of a challenge but she was at least beginning to listen. Mrs. Annesley felt that Miss York was a good choice.

Miss Mary told her companions that she had found the opportunity to speak with her mother about managing the house. "I was pleasantly surprised when she told me much the same thing you did, Mr. Darcy. Mama said it was most important that I have a housekeeper I can trust. She told me that Mrs. Hill has been with her since she was a new bride and she could not imagine having to make do without her."

"I am glad to hear she values Mrs. Hill. I have a great deal of respect for the woman."

"She has always been very kind to me. I will miss her when I go to London," Miss Mary said. "Mama also agreed with you about the importance of paying your staff well enough that they are happy to stay. She told me it costs less to keep a good person happy by paying them well than it does to keep training new people if you pay poorly and frequently lose servants because of it."

"I am impressed," Darcy said. "That is something I learned from both my father and Mrs. Reynolds, but I would not have expected your mother to make the connection."

"I asked Mama how she learned that. She told me that shortly after Lizzy was born Mama tried to save money in her household budget by not paying her new help as much. She had to replace several maids who quit because of the low pay before Mrs. Hill approached her and explained the problem. Mama says she has always been careful to pay well since then and has not had to hire new people as often as some of her neighbors."

"The lesson seems to have been well-learned," Mrs. Annesley put in.

"I am glad I do not have to learn the way she did. Mama also told me what she pays the various servants but she warned me that wages might be different in town. She suggested I ask Aunt Gardiner for help if I need to hire anyone new." Miss Mary smiled at Darcy. "Thank you for suggesting I talk to her. It made her happy to be asked. She and I finally had something in common to talk about."

"I think she has always loved you," said Georgie, "but maybe she found it hard to understand you enough to find a common ground."

"I suppose so," said Miss Mary. She turned back to Darcy. "Did Papa tease you the way he did Mr. Bingley when you asked to marry Lizzy?"

"He might have tried if I had asked him under different circumstances. He walked in on us just as Elizabeth had agreed to marry me. It was also the first time he saw her injuries after the bruises had fully colored and her face had become so swollen, so I think he was not in his usual teasing mood. He did say he would tease Bingley doubly to make up for it. From the dazed look on Bingley's face when he rejoined the company I would say your father had his fun." They all laughed.

Mary had another question. "Mr. Darcy, I have noticed you always refer to my sister as Elizabeth, never Lizzy. Is there a reason you do that?"

"Lizzy is your sister's childhood name. I call her Elizabeth out of respect for the position and responsibilities she is taking on as mistress of Pemberley."

"But she calls you Will. Is that not your childhood name?"

"It is. I was named Fitzwilliam to honor my mother's family, but even my parents usually called me Will – unless I was in trouble." They all laughed. "I do not really like the full name. It feels pretentious and my relationship with my mother's family, other than Richard of course, is such that I do not really want to honor them. I asked Elizabeth to call me Will. She is offering me respect by using the name I prefer. In fact, since you are soon to be my sister I would be honored if you do the same."

"Thank you. In return I insist you drop the "miss" and call me Mary. I am afraid there is little we can do to make my name either more or less formal."

"Mary is a very fine name and I will be happy to use it."

They had pulled up in front of the dower house at this point. On exiting the carriage they found it had started to snow, soft white flakes that danced around them in the night air and flickered in the warm light from the windows. They went inside.


	52. Chapter 52

The snow had stopped falling come morning and only left a thin blanket of white to cover the ground. Darcy should not have been surprised that the new snow would call Elizabeth out to enjoy it. Nonetheless he was surprised when she entered the dower house accompanied by her stalwart guardian, Teddy.

"I know you are not happy I made the walk, Will," she began, "but it is such a glorious morning and I love to walk in snow when it is still white and fluffy on the ground. As you see, I had a companion who is tried and true."

Darcy laughed and sent Teddy off to the kitchen for a warm drink and a biscuit or two. Mary and Georgie came downstairs on hearing Elizabeth's voice and all four settled into the drawing room. Elizabeth's eyes were brightened by the exercise and her joy in the snowy morning. Darcy felt he could sit and enjoy simply staring at her, but she would not allow that. She insisted they discuss their plans for the upcoming holidays.

"Snow reminds me of Christmas. This will be a special Christmas because it is our first together. I want it to be fun. Now tell me, do you usually spend Christmas in town or at Pemberley?"

"Pemberley," said Darcy and Georgiana in unison.

Elizabeth laughed. "I am so looking forward to seeing this wonder of an estate that inspires such love in the two of you. Do you decorate the house? What kind of decorations do you use?"

"We bring in greenery," said Georgie excitedly, "and hang it wrapped with beautiful ribbons. The house smells so good at Christmas time. The scent of the fresh greens mixes with the baked goods our cook, Mrs. Elliot, produces."

"My mother brought a set of two dozen beautifully engraved silver bells with her when she first came to Pemberley," added Darcy. "Each is about the size of a hen's egg and they have a sweet tone. Just as she did, we hang them in various doorways. When I was young I would run about with a willow wand and tap them to make them ring. Once she was old enough Georgie did the same. Even now we will usually ring any of the bells we pass during the day."

"I look forward to seeing them and hearing them." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

Darcy immediately decided to write Mrs. Reynolds and ask her to send a few of the bells to decorate the dower house.

Georgiana and Darcy talked about some of their other traditions, visiting Lambton and Kympton to see how the houses in the town were decorated and to shop for small gifts, sleigh rides when the snow was deep, taking boxes to the tenants on Boxing Day.

Mary and Elizabeth described past Christmases at Longbourn. A lively story of how Sir William Lucas had a little too much punch, grew dizzy and tripped, falling face first into a mince pie was interrupted by a pounding at the door. Darcy rose to his feet as the footman announced the Earl of Matlock.

His uncle had clearly worked his way into a blustering state for whatever the length of his journey had been that morning. The red-faced, portly man of medium height stomped into the room in a manner reminiscent of Richard's usual entrance, though with less strength and grace. He was followed by a large man dressed as a servant.

"You must be mad, Darcy, to live in such and out of the way cottage! And to pay for it? You give these people consequence by deigning to inhabit their hovel! They should pay you for the privilege of hosting you."

Darcy flicked his attention briefly away from his uncle to look for the raised eyebrow he knew Elizabeth would sport at his uncle's choice of words. It was there along with a smirk that would do her father proud. Returning his gaze full forward again he responded calmly.

"It is a good house and I am pleased to live here. Why have you come?"

"I am taking you and Georgiana back to London now!" He turned to his niece who stood with Mary at her side. "Georgiana, pack your things. We are leaving."

"No, Uncle," she replied firmly. "I am staying here with my brother and my new family."

"I will NOT allow your brother to disgrace our line with a marriage to some country nobody!" He gestured to his servant. "Pick her up and take her to the carriage!"

The man stepped forward to obey, but before he could reach his target a small figure had darted into the room. Teddy planted himself in front of Georgie shouting, "You will not hurt Miss Darcy or Miss Mary!"

The man pulled back his fist to punch the boy out of the way, but Darcy caught the arm before the blow could land and shoved the man back. Both footmen rushed in to grab hold of the man's arms with Darcy's valet behind them in reserve. Mrs. Evans had obviously been gathering the troops. They pulled the Earl's servant from the room and as they did Mrs. Evans came up and poked the man in the chest with one hand saying, "What kind of man are you to threaten girls and punch young boys? Out with you! We do not allow bullies in this house!" They dragged him away.

"How dare you let these people treat my servant like that?" shouted the Earl.

Darcy stepped right up to him and in a cold voice answered, "How dare you bring a man like that into my house and threaten to drag away my sister? You have no authority here. You are fool to think you do."

"I am head of the family, Darcy. I will not let you disgrace us. Catherine told me about this woman and her shameless ways," he gestured at Elizabeth, clearly recognizing her by the fading bruises. "You will never marry her!"

"You may be head of the Fitzwilliams, but I am a _Darcy_! And you are fool to believe anything Aunt Catherine says. Did you not receive my letter? Did you not read it? I will not bow to your demands or hers!"

"Marrying Elizabeth will make my brother happy!" said Georgie. "She could never disgrace the Darcy family."

"Stay out of this, child!" answered the earl. "It does not concern you. I am taking you to Rosings so your aunt can train you properly to make a good match."

"Enough, Father!" roared Richard, stomping into the room. "Will and I both told you we will not send her to Aunt Catherine. We are her guardians, not you!"

Darcy nodded in greeting to his cousin then spoke to his uncle with pure ice in his voice. "You should never have come here, Uncle. I warned you in my letter of what would happen if you continued in your attempts to control me. You will leave now. I consider our relationship at an end. I accept no further words or letters from you. I will not recognize you in public. _You are nothing to me or my sister._ Now get out of my house."

The earl began to splutter but could not get words out. Richard took him by the shoulder and began to pull him from the room saying, "I stand with Darcy on this. I will not cut you publicly unless you force me to, but stay out of my affairs and stay out of his. Come, it is time to get back in your carriage and head back to town."

Darcy stood silent, watching them go. He was surprised to feel Elizabeth's arm slip around him as she pulled him into a gentle embrace. He rested his cheek against her hair and accepted the comfort.


	53. Chapter 53

Darcy looked up at the sound of Richard clearing his throat followed by quiet giggles from Georgie and Mary. He and Elizabeth must have stood there longer than he had thought, for their sisters were seated again and Teddy and Mrs. Evans were gone. Elizabeth pulled out of the embrace and the two of them moved to their chairs. Richard found the plainest chair and sat as well.

"Father is headed back to the inn at Meryton to gather his belongings. He still hadn't quite recovered his voice when I bundled him back into his carriage next to the man your servants were guarding. I recognize that one. My brother sometimes uses him as a bodyguard when he goes gambling in the rougher parts of town. He must intimidate by his size, for he sure didn't put up much of a fight once Mrs. Evans told him off."

"How did you manage to arrive in such a timely manner?" asked Darcy.

"I was drawn out for a ride in the snow, much as your lovely lady must have been drawn for a walk in it." Elizabeth nodded at him and smiled. He continued, "When I got into Meryton I met up with one of the militia officers who told me the Earl of Matlock had stayed in the inn last night. Apparently he made a bit of a fuss at the state of the accommodations and the men drinking there heard him and had a right good laugh over it. When the man told me the earl had been seen driving this way just minutes before, I turned and headed here at a gallop. I heard him shouting from out in the drive and saw Mrs. Evans give the servant what for just as I entered. What all happened? He didn't hurt young Teddy, did he?"

"Teddy stepped in front the man to keep him from trying to grab me," explained Georgie eagerly. "He tried to punch Teddy but Will stopped him and then the footmen pulled him away and dragged him off."

"Teddy stood his ground and would have taken the punch to protect us," added Mary.

"Good lad, that!" said Richard approvingly. "I wish I had more men with spirit like his in my unit."

"I plan to look after Teddy," said Darcy. "I think he deserves better than a short life in the army."

Elizabeth returned them to the topic of the earl. "Your father burst in here claiming Will was mad to live in such a place. He insisted both Will and Georgie would return with him to London immediately."

"I refused his demands, of course," continued Darcy, "which is when he ordered his man to carry Georgie off to the carriage."

"I do not know what makes father and Aunt Catherine think they can give any order they wish and the world will obey them. I do not remember your mother being like that."

"No, she was not. The staff and tenants of Pemberley and the people of Lambton and Kympton still talk about what a kind and gentle woman she was and how she helped make life better for so many. I remember her the same way."

"I wonder if she was secretly adopted," said Richard. "If I ever start acting too much like my father I hope you will rein me in sharply."

Mrs. Evans entered then, bringing a tray with the tea service and some baked treats. "Something to calm everyone down after the excitement," she told them as she set it down on a table.

"We do need to leave this subject for now," said Darcy, "and I want to know what happened after Sir William Lucas fell face first into the mince pie."

The ladies laughed and Richard said, "Do tell. When did this happen?"

Elizabeth briefly retold the events leading up to the face full of mince and added, "He was so off balance he could not stand without aid. Papa and Mr. Turnwell had to help him and hold him upright. They had just gotten him standing when he shook his head like a wet dog trying to dry off and sent bits of pie flying all over. You can imagine what Mama had to say about _that_!" The company laughed and she continued, "To this day Sir William insists that it was the best mince pie he ever washed his face in. Although he is careful never to mention it around Mama."

"He must have been so embarrassed," said Georgie.

"At the time he was a little too drunk," answered Mary. "He probably was embarrassed later, but he laughs about it himself as a way of deflecting other people."

"What brought on this story, may I ask?" queried Richard.

"We were discussing Christmas and some of our traditions and experiences," answered Georgie, "and Elizabeth was telling us stories of a few Christmas parties at Longbourn. I am looking forward to spending Christmas with our new family this year. Without anyone falling into the pie," she added quickly.

"I am looking forward to it as well," Richard replied. "With Bingley now engaged I expect those of us at Netherfield will spend most of our time at Longbourn."

"I know Daniel and I will be going to London after the wedding," put in Mary, "but he told me if the weather is good we might be able to come spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with the family."

"Oh I hope so," said Elizabeth. "We need both of you here to make our family gathering complete."

"Is Bingley still looking stunned from the teasing Bennet gave him last night?" Darcy asked his cousin.

"Not stunned so much as floating on air at her acceptance of his proposal. He is as aware as the rest of us that Miss Bennet is far too good for him."

"Mr. Bingley is a good man!" said Mary.

"Agreed," said Darcy, "but he is still learning to be a man and take charge of his life. He has some growing to do before he is worthy of your sweet and gentle sister."

"I wonder when they will choose to marry," said Elizabeth. "I know Jane would like a larger wedding than we have planned and I know Mama would love the opportunity to host a large wedding breakfast, especially if she can convince Mr. Bingley to let her do so at Netherfield."

"I do not wish to delay our wedding long enough for them to have the banns called and join us. That would push us back by a week. Although a triple wedding would give your mother bragging rights for years," said Darcy with a chuckle.

"I think it best that we continue as planned and let Jane and Mr. Bingley have a day of their own. Even our double wedding will give Mama much to brag on," answered Elizabeth.

"As you wish, my dear," answered Darcy with a fond smile prompting a laugh from all the others in the room.


	54. Chapter 54

After having their tea and a little more discussion of Christmases past and planned, Richard decided to head back to Meryton and confirm his father had packed up and gone.

"I would not want him around to give trouble when they call the second banns in church on Sunday," he said with a chuckle.

"Bite your tongue!" replied Darcy.

"I would not put it past him," Richard said seriously, "or Aunt Catherine or Collins."

"I have worried the same, but there is little I can actually do about it. I hope your father shares his fury with Aunt Catherine over my decision to cut him and she realizes that I was serious in my threat to her. She might still find some way to use Collins. He is stupid enough to do her dirty work."

"I will check on father first. I will only send word if I find a problem. If I do not see you sooner I will see you in church on Sunday."

"Take care, Richard."

After Richard had gone Darcy offered to walk Elizabeth back to Longbourn. "I want to tell your father about the earl's visit and perhaps hear his side of the interview with Bingley."

He sent for Teddy and they bundled up for the walk leaving Georgie giving Mary a lesson on the pianoforte.

Darcy enjoyed the walk to Longbourn. He laughed watching Elizabeth carefully manage to step only in the untouched snow, not in any spot where she and Teddy had made footprints on their way to the dower house. "That is part of the fun!" she told him when he asked. "I like the crisp crunch when I step in a clean patch. The path I came on is slushy and slippery."

Teddy ran a little ways ahead of the couple, knowing his charge was in safe hands. Occasionally he would stoop to make a snowball to throw at the hedge. It seemed no time at all before all three found themselves at Longbourn's door.

Darcy informed Mrs. Hill that Teddy had performed his escort duties well. Leaving the boy to the housekeeper's care. Darcy and Elizabeth headed off to Bennet's study. Instead of Bennet they found Tanner and Barnes working on the compiled inventory. They explained the study had the best light for the work so Bennet had turned it over to them and taken his book to the back parlor. After checking on the progress of the work Darcy and Elizabeth went to join her father.

"How was your snowy jaunt?" Bennet asked as they entered the room. "Did Teddy stay close by or did he run off to play?"

"He was very attentive," said Elizabeth. "He takes his duties quite seriously. He only ran ahead on the return trip when he knew I was in Will's care."

"He also had another chance to demonstrate his bravery," Darcy added. "We have a tale to tell you."

"Well, sit down, make yourselves comfortable and speak," Bennet advised with a smirk.

They complied, with Darcy telling how their pleasant time with Georgie and Mary was interrupted by his uncle's arrival. He told of his uncle's demand that Georgiana pack for London and her refusal. Elizabeth told how the earl had ordered his servant carry Georgie off to the carriage, completely heedless of her injury, and how Teddy had run in and placed himself in the way. She described how Teddy stood his ground as the man went to hit him and how Darcy had caught the man's hand to prevent the blow from falling. Darcy finished with Richard's entrance and his own notification to the earl that all ties were now cut between them followed by Richard escorting his father to the carriage.

"Will that cause any problems for you in society?" Bennet asked.

"Honestly it is likely to cause more problems for my uncle. While he may have a title, I have a better standing. He is known for bombast, bluster and a dogged determination to get his own way in everything. Those characteristics have not always made him friends. My older cousin, the viscount, is known as a dissipated gambler who inspires little confidence. Between them the Fitzwilliam name has little cachet. No Darcy has disgraced the family name within the Ton by such behaviors."

"Has a Darcy disgraced his name by other behaviors?" Bennet asked. Darcy just rolled his eyes in response. "Ah well," said Bennet, "you knew I had to ask."

"Now that we are on the subject of your foibles, Papa, tell us how you rendered Mr. Bingley into such a dazed state yesterday," Elizabeth asked.

"Ah, Bingley," began Bennet. "Now that was amusing. You know how I called him into the study. I carried on with the stern act for as long as I could. I took him to task for announcing his engagement without first asking my permission. He apologized profusely but I did not let up on him. When I had gotten enough of the apology I asked him what made him think he was good enough for my Jane. What had he done to earn the honor of marriage to her? That floored him at first. He floundered through an explanation of how he knew he was not worthy of her but was trying to reach that state. He went on to speak of taking charge of his household and trying to be a better man, but he finally came to the right answer when he told me he believed he made her happy just as she did for him."

"You are cruel man, Papa."

"Indeed, my Lizzy, indeed. Be that as it may, my questions were not all for my own amusement. He needed to think about the things I asked although it was really only himself he needed to answer."

"You knew I had already thought things through and fully taken on my responsibilities. That is why you did not sport with me," mused Darcy.

"That...and I knew Lizzy would have taken me to task if I had done anything other than approve your request." Bennet laughed and soon Darcy and Elizabeth joined in.


	55. Chapter 55

Barnes came to the parlor door requesting Bennet's assistance with some items on the inventory. Darcy and Elizabeth decided to join the rest of her family in the drawing room while Bennet headed to the study.

Miss York was seated with Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia to one side of the room. All three were working on embroidery projects. Miss Lydia seemed pleased at the occupation. Darcy remembered Elizabeth telling him that her youngest sister enjoyed decorating her gowns and bonnets and had learned most types of needlework very early on. She rarely had the patience to complete large projects, Elizabeth had told him, but Miss Lydia was very good at any decorative task that could be completed quickly. Miss Kitty seemed to be struggling with her project, but Miss York was offering patient assistance.

Miss Bennet sat with her mother to the other side of the room. The older woman was holding forth on all the wedding clothes that would need to be purchased. On seeing them enter Mrs. Bennet called out, "Lizzy! Lizzy! Come here! We have so much to discuss! Oh, hello Mr. Darcy."

He suppressed a chuckle. Mrs. Bennet had become less shrill since the discussion about the entail and with the assurance that three of her daughters were soon to be wed, but she was no less exuberant in her conversation. He bowed in greeting to all the ladies and then spoke up. "Miss Bennet, Miss Kitty, Miss Lydia. I have already spoken with your sister, Mary. We decided that since I am very soon to be your brother we would drop more formal forms of address when in private. I would be honored if all my soon-to-be sisters would call me Will and allow me to address you by name. You, also, should call me Will, Mrs. Bennet." The older woman smiled brightly. He turned to Miss York. "Miss York, if you believe it would be better for Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia to wait until after the wedding for propriety's sake I bow to your judgment."

Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia turned attention to their governess, who smiled and said, "As you say, the wedding is very soon. As long as it is only in private, not outside the family group I see no problem with them using informal address."

"I am glad to call you Will," said Lydia with a giggle. "We have called Georgie by her name and she always referred to you as Will. It seemed so funny we had to call you Mr. Darcy." Kitty nodded agreement.

"I would be pleased to have you call me Jane," said Elizabeth's oldest sister with her gentle smile.

"That's all settled then, Will," said Mrs. Bennet with a giggle similar to Lydia's. "Now do come sit down. We need to talk about the weddings."

Darcy sat next to Elizabeth, taking the hand of his betrothed in his, and listened to Mrs. Bennet talk about her plans for the wedding breakfast to follow the upcoming double wedding. She also insisted on hosting a small dinner party on Saturday the 14th to celebrate all three engagements. She had felt cheated by the interference of both Lady Curlow and Lady Catherine and wanted a chance to redo the event even better.

"I understand your mince pies are very fine," Darcy said, remembering the story Elizabeth had told. "Will you have one at the dinner?"

"Indeed they are," said Mrs. Bennet, "and if it would please you I will be sure one is served."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand sharply and gave him an amused look. He just smiled and said, "I will look forward to it."

Eventually he felt it was time to be getting back to the dower house, so he made his farewells and set off on the return walk. A light snow began to fall again. He watched as it drifted to fill the footprints they had made on the earlier trip. He walked to the side of their earlier trail and listened to his footsteps crunch in the fresh snow. Elizabeth was right, it was fun. He had a grin on his face all the way home.

He arrived at the dower house to find Dr. Burrows had come to pay Mary a visit. Darcy joined them for a little while as they sat in the drawing room with Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley. He suggested to the doctor that they also address each other less formally as they would soon be brothers. Burrows agreed and the bargain was made. Darcy also told them of Mrs. Bennet's proposed dinner party.

"Will I be able to come to this one?" Georgiana asked.

"I see no harm if you are careful," said Burrows. "You did well at the inventory party."

"Yes, Georgie," Darcy said. I would enjoy having you there with us. I expect it to be very festive."

He went on to briefly cover Mrs. Bennet's plans for the wedding breakfast. "I am sure your mother wishes to discuss it in more detail with you, Mary," he said. She grimaced at the thought and they all laughed.

After a little more conversation Darcy picked up his letters and went up to his room to read through them. He knew if he stayed downstairs he would be drawn back into the discussion and he felt he needed to give full attention to his business. A letter regarding further issues with the business partner he had been so frustrated with the week before he came to Hertfordshire gave him cause for concern. He realized he needed to see to it in person and the sooner the better. The snow was only falling lightly, so he thought he could easily make London before dark, deal with the matter in the morning and return the next afternoon in order to still attend church with Elizabeth on Sunday.

Darcy called his valet and asked him to pack a change of clothes in a saddlebag just in case he got stuck on the way. He went downstairs and explained why he needed to leave. He asked Burrows to inform Richard and Bingley and asked that Burrows or Richard visit the next day to ensure Georgie and Mary would be well, although he knew Mrs. Annesley and Mrs. Evans would take good care of them. He wrote notes to Bennet and Elizabeth and called his messenger to deliver them after having the groom saddle Darcy's horse. Satisfied with the preparations, he returned upstairs to change into riding clothes and retrieve his saddlebags. Then he was off.

As he rode away from the dower house on Stormchaser, he hoped his horse's name, taken from the name of a Saxon battle horse in an old chronicle he had read as a teenager, would not be prophetic of the journey ahead.


	56. Chapter 56

The ride to London was easy enough. The snowfall remained very light, just tiny flakes dancing in the air. The main road was a bit slushy but not enough to be truly dangerous. He kept his horse to a pace appropriate to the conditions and watched for hazards ahead even as he mulled over his plans for the following day.

First, he decided, he wanted to speak with Gardiner. Although Darcy had only been in company with the man over the space of one long afternoon, he had gained a hearty respect for Gardiner's intelligence and business acumen. Elizabeth's uncle could give him a different perspective on the business at hand and tell him if he was over-reacting or not taking the right issues into consideration.

Once he had talked the business over with Gardiner, Darcy intended to meet with Mr. Hampton about the business partnership. Depending on what he learned, he would either insist on changes or let go of the partnership altogether.

He also wanted to talk with his housekeeper, Mrs. Carson, to make sure any changes needed to make Elizabeth comfortable at Darcy house would be completed over the next month. He planned to stay at the dower house at least until Twelfth Night so Elizabeth could share the entire holiday season with her family. After that they might spend a week or two in town just for a change of pace.

He made good time on the journey, even at the easy pace he had kept Stormchaser to because of the weather. It was still an hour before sunset when he arrived at Darcy house and surprised his household staff. After going up and changing out of his wet riding clothes into one of the outfits he kept at the house, Darcy went down to his study and wrote a note to Gardiner. He explained the situation with Mr. Hampton and the investment. He asked if Gardiner would be willing to visit with him that evening and provide advice. He sent the note off to Gracechurch street with one of the footmen. He wrote another to Mr. Hampton requesting a meeting the following morning, sent that off, then sat down in his favorite chair with a hot drink to relax and warm up.

Both footmen returned quickly with replies. Mr. Hampton would be available the next morning at 11:00. Gardiner's response asked Darcy to join his family for dinner and to bring the relevant paperwork so they could discuss the situation. Darcy gathered the paperwork together and headed off to the Gardiner home.

Darcy quickly understood why Elizabeth so enjoyed her visits with the Gardiners. From outside the house looked like every other house in the row. Once inside, though, he found himself in an atmosphere of comfort and warmth. The entry was clean and decorated pleasantly and the other rooms he entered were much the same. It was a house meant to be lived in, not merely displayed to impress visitors.

It was clear that here the mistress set a welcoming tone. When Darcy was introduced to Mrs. Gardiner he fully understood what a role model she had been to Elizabeth. He was greeted with sincere kindness and goodwill. In her manners, carriage and speech Elizabeth's aunt showed herself to be an elegant, well-educated lady. When she told him that she had lived for time in Lambton and spoke well of his mother, who she had met several times, Darcy was completely captivated and knew he now had a favorite aunt. Lady Catherine had never been in the running. Darcy knew that even were Richard's mother, a lovely lady he had adored, still alive, Mrs. Gardiner would still be his favorite aunt.

He met the Gardiner children before dinner and found them a lively yet well-behaved trio. The eldest, Edward Jr., at age 8 already showed an inquisitive mind. Mr. Gardiner said he brought his son to his office regularly to show him how the business worked and the boy had readily picked up on the concepts to which he was exposed. The younger son, 7 year old Franklin, had already shown an unusual aptitude for numbers and calculation. "He may one day keep the books for his brother or he might end up somewhere entirely different," said Gardiner. "I intend to encourage him wherever his interest lies." Their youngest child was a daughter, Bethany, age 4. She was a sweet pretty girl who put him in mind of her cousin, Jane Bennet, although it was Elizabeth who was the girl's godmother.

After the children were sent up to the nursery, Darcy joined Gardiner and his wife in an informal dinner. He had already expected the meal to be tasty, well-prepared and well-served and was not disappointed. The conversation was pleasant. They mainly discussed happenings at Longbourn and Mrs. Bennet's plans for the double wedding. He told them about the inventory party and Bingley's engagement to Jane.

"I would wager my brother had quite the time teasing Mr. Bingley," said Gardiner.

Darcy told Bennet's side of the conversation. "I have not yet talked with Bingley to get his side of the story. He may have just been playing along, although he did look rather dazed when he rejoined the company after the discussion in Bennet's study."

The men adjourned to the study after dinner. Gardiner's study contrasted with Bennet's mainly in how well-organized it appeared. There were still plenty of books, a desk and some comfortable chairs, but what struck Darcy most was a feeling that _here_ was a place to do business, not just to sit and read.

It took little time to outline the history of Darcy's investment with Mr. Hampton. He explained the reversals that had occurred just before Darcy came to Hertfordshire and the excuses he had been given at the time. He showed Gardiner the relevant documentation and the most recent letter which had prompted this trip.

Gardiner listened carefully, asked questions for clarification, and carefully read the documents provided. Finally he said, "I must admit that I already know of Mr. Hampton. He once had a good reputation in the realm of trade, but of late his reputation has been slipping due to issues like the ones you describe. As soon as I got your note I sent off one of my own to a colleague who has done business directly with Mr. Hampton. I received his reply shortly before you arrived.

Gardiner handed the note of response to Darcy. In it Gardiner's contact wrote of his increasing problems with Mr. Hampton. He included his suspicion that the business failures might be covering a scheme to rake off funds covering the theft with the excuse of losses. Darcy nodded as he finished reading.

"I was beginning to have similar suspicions but did not want to make assumptions without more knowledge," he told Gardiner.

"I applaud your caution. My advice is to cut your losses and get out of partnership with Mr. Hampton by paying the forfeit described in your contract. There is not enough evidence to prove he is stealing or covering up a theft, but if you are in partnership your name is tied to his. You would be best served to step away now while the losses are still small. I believe you can afford the forfeit better than any stain to your family name."

"I agree. What would you say is the best way to approach him?"

"Do not accuse. Do not let yourself become angry. Come prepared with the forfeit and simply tell him you have decided not to invest further given the history of losses and wish to immediately pay out the contract and end all association with him. If you remain calm and firm and provide him with no further information beyond the basics you should be able to leave without any further negative ramifications. You have money and status enough that he will probably not challenge you as long as you stick to the simple facts and avoid saying anything actionable. I think you can pull it off."

"I hope so. I appreciate your advice and will do my best to follow it."

"I know you will want to leave as soon as possible after your interview with Mr. Hampton, but if you could see your way clear to sending a short note over to tell me how it went I would appreciate that. I would not wish to wait until I arrive at Longbourn next Friday to find out what happened."

Darcy smiled. "I will be sure to send a note over before I leave."

Darcy headed back to his townhouse happy with the way his evening had gone. With him he carried letters from Gardiner and his wife for various members of the Bennet family. If all went well on the morrow he would be back to the dower house in time for dinner with Georgie and Mary.


	57. Chapter 57

While the interview with Mr. Hampton was not pleasant, it was successful. Darcy kept his temper, although he felt provoked several times. The man did not want to let the partnership go. Finally, Darcy simply put down the forfeit money, insisted Mr. Hampton sign a receipt for the funds and the release of interest confirmation Darcy had prepared and then he turned and left without another word. It was done.

While exiting Mr. Hampton's office, Darcy was surprised to encounter his uncle apparently on his way in. In keeping with his ultimatum Darcy did not even nod at the other man as he walked by. That did not keep him from wondering what the Earl of Matlock was doing in the office of a businessman. He usually expressed disdain for those who were in trade.

Knowing that the mystery was not one he could solve without talking to his uncle, Darcy decided to put the encounter out of his mind. He was ready to return to the Longbourn dower house as soon as he sent his note to Mr. Gardiner.

Darcy sent for his horse after he had eaten a quick luncheon, sent off his note and changed into riding clothes. Soon enough he was back on the road. Little more snow had accumulated overnight, but the road was slushy. He rode with caution, always wary for slick-looking patches that might cause Stormchaser to stumble.

About halfway to Meryton the snow started falling thickly. Darcy slowed his horse to a walk and continued as long as he could, but soon the visibility was so poor he knew it would be best to stop at the next inn he came to.

Shortly thereafter he was able to make out the lights and sounds of an inn at the edge of a small village along the road. He was fortunate they had rooms left and that it appeared to be a good inn, not one of the seedier ones he sometimes came across. Stormchaser was being cared for in the stable and Darcy carried his saddlebags up to the room before heading to the common room for a hot drink and a meal.

The room was set up with individual booths around the sides and several open tables through the center of the room. Darcy accepted a seat in one of the booths. He ordered his drink and some of the hot stew the innkeeper had recommended. His order arrived quickly and he found it good. As he busied himself with the food he heard sounds of someone settling into the booth behind his back. He paid little attention as they ordered and received their food. Then they began to whisper and by some trick of the acoustics he was able to hear them more clearly than if they were speaking out loud. He still would have paid no attention, but suddenly he heard his name.

"...Darcy will be returning there soon. We just have to wait until he is alone and then we can kill him."

"Not in this weather. We need to be able to get out of there fast once the deed is done. No point doing it just to be hung because we got caught in a snowstorm."

"I just cannot figure why the earl wants us to kill his nephew. Of course he gave us funds and promised us more when Darcy is dead. He said it was ironic the funds he got from Hampton were Darcy's."

At this point Darcy was very concerned and not sure what to do. He waved the innkeeper over putting a finger to his lips to request the man's silence. He motioned the man to sit next to him and listen.

"...know where the house is. The earl said not to hurt the girl. We need to get Darcy away and kill him when he is on his own." The innkeeper's eyes widened at what he heard. Darcy motioned that he wanted them both to get up silently and move away without being seen by the two in the booth. They slipped to a door nearby. When Darcy peeked back he could still see them in conversation. One of the men was the sometime bodyguard the earl had brought with him to the dower house.

"Do you know the man they plan to kill?" asked the innkeeper.

"I am the man they are discussing. Apparently my uncle has sent them for some reason. Do you have a local constable?"

"Aye. In fact he is sitting over by the fire drinking ale."

Can you bring him over here without attracting their notice?"

In answer the innkeeper moved swiftly across the room and tapped the constable on the shoulder speaking quietly to him. The constable nodded resignedly and got up to follow the innkeeper, carrying his ale with him.

"Jones here said it was important," he said as he came up. He took another swig of the ale.

Darcy stayed hidden from the common room in the shadow of the door. "There are two men in the fourth booth along the wall. I recognize one as a servant of my uncle. I was sitting in the third booth directly behind them and heard them whispering that they were on their way to the house where I am currently staying and that they intended to kill me on the orders of my uncle. I was able to call the landlord over to quietly listen and he also heard them state their intent to do murder. Can you detain them on our evidence?"

"That I can. Tho' whether we can convict them of anything is another matter. Hmph. They are both pretty big fellows. Jones, can I get a couple of your boys to help deal with them? I think we can hold them in the back room in Denning's shop. It should be warm enough, even in this weather."

"I should probably stay out of sight until you have them secured. I am willing to speak my evidence and let them know it is me doing the speaking but I think it would be foolish if I make myself a target and give them a reason to break away and escape," said Darcy.

"Agreed," said the constable. "It will be easiest if we take them by surprise."

The innkeeper left for a bit and came back with four of his "boys", big strapping men who looked like they hauled loads for a living. Darcy watched as the constable led the four men to the booth where his would-be murderers sat. It was over quickly. Darcy felt he would have missed it if he had blinked at the wrong time. The two men were pulled from their seats and taken away, one of the "boys" holding firmly to each of their arms.

Darcy breathed a sigh of relief. He whispered a prayer of thanks for the snowstorm that put him in the right place at the right time to hear and stop their plot.


	58. Chapter 58

Darcy followed the constable's procession but kept well back out of the prisoners' view. The was made easier than he thought it would be by the other patrons in the common room. Some had noticed the two being taken into custody and now they crowded around the group firing off questions.

"Hey there, Lunsford! What is going on?"

"Aye Lunsford, what have these fellows done?"

"Must be something bad to have all four of Jones' boys guarding them."

"Get off out of it Travis! All of you stop crowding round. I have to get these men locked up. You can wait for the news until after I have done my job."

The crowd pulled back a bit as the constable took his charges out of the room. With no more fun to be seen they disbursed back to the tables and ordered more ale all the time speculating wildly on the event.

Darcy slipped out of the room. He could hear the two would-be assassins complaining about being dragged outside without their overcoats. Apparently Jones' 'boys' had just realized they were in the same position and it was cold and damp out. The constable clearly hadn't remembered the snow when he made his plan to take them to another building.

The innkeeper hustled up to the group and said, "It may be too much to take them to Denning's. I have a storeroom that is pretty secure. A mite chilly, but not nearly so much as going out in that muck. We can take them back there and Tom and Dean call pull out anything I do not want these two to get into while Bill and Sam keep a hold of them."

"Thank'ee, Jones. I was not really looking forward to going out there myself, even with my coat on."

The procession headed off into a back corridor, down past the kitchen and main storeroom and around a corner. Jones opened one of the doors and the group quickly shifted so that each prisoner was firmly held by one of the 'boys' while the other two followed Jones into the room. The three came back out quickly, the 'boys' carrying some heavy goods which they transferred into the next room door. They made three more trips before Jones sent them off for a couple of chairs and some rope.

Darcy hung back around the corner until the chairs were brought and the two men pushed into them and tied up. Two of the 'boys' then left, leaving remaining two on guard. Darcy moved to the doorway, still staying just out of sight.

"We ain't done nothing!" one of the two prisoners said.

"You have no right to hold us!" said the other.

"Quiet down! I am Constable Lunsford. I had these men detain you because you were overheard plotting to kill a man."

"Who says so? We were just having a quiet conversation over drinks. We did not say anything about killing anyone."

The constable nodded toward the door and Darcy walked in saying, "You may have been whispering, but I heard you clearly."

The blood drained from the 'bodyguard's' face. "Darcy." he said softly, his eyes wide.

"Your intended victim," Darcy confirmed with a shallow, mocking bow.

At that the other man paled and went silent.

"I understand you act as bodyguard to my cousin, Viscount Milton," said Darcy to the man he recognized.

"That chucklehead!" the man snorted. "Nobody would harm that one. He is too good at losing."

"I heard you state that the earl is paying you to kill me. Would my cousin's ability to lose at cards have something to do with that?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said the man quickly. The constable reached over and cuffed him hard on the back of the head.

"Hey! Get off!" he shouted.

"Answer the question," the constable said roughly and cuffed him again.

"Ow! Stop doing that. I will answer."

"Get to it then!"

The man looked at Darcy. "The earl has never said _why_ he wants you dead. I know he wants your money and he wants control of your sister so he can marry her off to a man the viscount owes money to."

Darcy grew grim. "Well, that answers why he wants me dead. I will never approve such a marriage for my sister." He paced just inside the doorway then stopped and asked, "What is the connection with Hampton?"

"The earl gets money from Hampton. I do not know why. The money he gave us today – he said that was yours. Then he laughed."

Darcy returned to pacing.

The constable asked, "Who is this Hampton and what earl are we talking about?"

Darcy replied quietly, "Hampton is a London merchant. I had invested some funds in a venture partnership with him but I pulled out this morning because I suspected he was skimming off funds. I had no proof, so I paid the forfeit specified by the contract in order to break the partnership. That is probably the money they are talking about. I saw my uncle, the Earl of Matlock, enter Hampton's office as I was leaving. I have cut all ties with him, so we did not speak."

"Why did you cut ties to your uncle?"

"He came to the home I am leasing near Meryton. He brought this man," here Darcy gestured at the 'bodyguard', "with him. He has tried to control me for many years but this time he went too far. He tried to have this man drag my sister away to make her a bargaining chip to control me. My servants and I stopped him and that is when I cut all ties. The earl's younger son, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of the regulars, is staying nearby. He heard that his father had gone to my home and rushed there to support me. He arrived in time to hear much of the argument. He agreed with my decision and escorted his father out to the carriage and off the premises."

"Does your sister inherit if you die?"

"The full answer is complex, but essentially yes, she would have until recently. My cousin, the colonel, would have managed the property until her first born son if she had one, was of age to take over. I am, however, about to be married. The settlement is signed and I have already changed my will to favor my betrothed., In fact, I delivered a finalized copy of the new will to my solicitor on my way to Hampton's office this morning."

"Did the earl know you were getting married?"

"He did. Part of the reason he came to Meryton was to try to stop me. I arranged my will to ensure he had no claims to any part of the Darcy estate."

The 'bodyguard' whistled. "That's one in the eye for the earl!"

"Not very loyal to your employer, are you?" said the constable.

"I was loyal to the money, not the man. He's a blustering old tyrant."

"We ain't actually hurt anybody," said the other man. "What are you going to do to us?"

"Do you have a magistrate nearby?" asked Darcy.

"He has an estate about 6 miles from the village. Mr. Baxter is an older gent. I do not see him coming here tonight in the weather even if we can get a man to him. Tomorrow is Sunday. I think we have to hold them here until Monday."

"Speaking of tomorrow, I had planned if the weather cleared enough, to head on to Meryton to attend services with my betrothed. The second banns are being called and I would like to be with her if I can."

"I see no problem with that if you return early Monday. This room has no windows and just the one door. I will have Jones bring them some blankets and a piss pot. The we can untie them and let the boys take turns guarding the door."

"That seems a reasonable plan," said Darcy. "I think you for your quick action regarding these men. How early should I plan to be here on Monday?"

"Between ten and eleven should be fine. Hopefully the weather will cooperate with you."

Darcy promised his attendance, then headed up to his room.


	59. Chapter 59

Darcy sat up for some time thinking over the day's events. He was pleased at what he had accomplished that morning. Rising early, as usual, he had toured the house with Mrs. Carson checking for anything that needed to be repaired or replaced to have the house looking its best before he brought Elizabeth there. He wanted the home to be as close to perfect as possible to honor her. He found that little work was required due to the ongoing diligence of his staff.

As he had told the constable, he had stopped at his solicitor's office on the way to meet with Hampton. With him he brought one of the signed copies of the settlement and a copy of his revised will. Both documents had been prepared for him by Mr. Phillips. Darcy was pleased with the arrangements he had made and relieved to have the copies safely stored with the other family documents. He had wanted to ensure that the new will would supersede the old in the Darcy records so if anything happened to him no questions would arise that could cause problems for Elizabeth or Georgiana. Now knowing of the murder plot he was more satisfied by his actions than ever. Although it was not pleasant to contemplate one's own mortality, he took comfort in the thought that he had protections in place for the ones he loved.

After the stop at the solicitor came that unpleasant meeting with Hampton and the strange moment of crossing paths with his uncle. While Darcy still had no actual proof that Hampton had been stealing funds and covering the theft as investment losses, his suspicions were growing ever stronger. So were his questions. Was the earl in on the theft? Did he owe money to Hampton? Or did Hampton owe money to him? Was the viscount aware of the situation? Was Richard in danger as well? Was Lady Catherine part of the earl's plot or was he using her plots as a means to his ends?

All these questions and more whirled around in his head combined with worry that he was unable to contact Georgie or Richard that night. If the weather were passable enough for an express rider, it would have been good enough for him to take the chance and go on. Darcy realized they would know he had been delayed by the snow. They would worry because they did not know that he was safe. There was no help for that, so he turned his mind back to other concerns. Using a technique he had learned in school he tried to organize the information he had into things he knew as facts and the things he surmised from those facts.

Fact: Lady Catherine wanted him to marry his cousin, Anne.

Supposition: She wanted to retain control of Rosings. Her assumption must be that if Darcy married Anne he would take his wife to Pemberley and leave Rosings under Lady Catherine's control. It was probable she also expected access to Darcy money to help support her extravagant lifestyle.

Conclusion: Darcy had no intention of marrying his cousin or providing Lady Catherine with funds no matter what she might think or expect.

Fact: His uncle had verbally supported Lady Catherine's wish for Darcy to marry Anne.

Supposition: Either he was leading Lady Catherine on with the appearance of support for reasons unknown or he stood to benefit in some way if Darcy did marry Anne. Lady Catherine had little influence among the Ton to trade for the Earl's support, so it was likely he expected some of the Darcy money coming to her would be diverted to him. Alternately, the benefit might be that both of them expected Darcy would place Georgiana under Lady Catherine's control on his marriage and that would give the earl the chance to arrange a marriage for her to benefit himself.

Conclusion: Moot point. Darcy would not marry Anne and if even if he had, he would not place Georgiana under the control of either Lady Catherine or the earl.

Fact: The viscount was indeed a chucklehead and very well practiced in losing at cards, particularly if the stakes were high.

Supposition: He had either lost too much at one go, cumulatively lost too much to repay, lost to the wrong person or all of the above. If the viscount failed financially, the earl would then be on the hook to pay and this would prompt the earl to find ways of getting money. His closest connection to money was Darcy. This could be motive to kill Darcy if the earl thought that might give him a way to dip into the Darcy coffers. Whether the viscount was part of the scheme to kill Darcy or not, he was one of the root causes of the earl's desire for Darcy money.

Conclusion: The decision to cut ties with the earl and viscount was a good one.

Fact: The earl's man _said_ Darcy's uncle intended to force Georgiana into a marriage in return for forgiveness of a debt.

Supposition: If true, the debt must be substantial given Georgiana's dowry was thirty thousand pounds. If she had inherited the Darcy fortune as well her husband would be extremely wealthy. The earl would be a fool to turn that all over, so he would probably be cutting a deal where the creditor would get repaid plus a bit and the earl would get the rest.

Conclusion: He needed to protect Georgie and to let the earl know that her dowry would not be released without the approval of her guardians, nor would she inherit Pemberley on his demise. If Darcy's death would not profit him, he would be less likely to make another attempt.

Fact: Darcy trusted Richard implicitly.

Supposition: Richard would work with him even though the opponent was his own father. Richard would protect Georgiana and Elizabeth if anything did happen to Darcy.

Conclusion: He needed to tell Richard everything as soon as possible so they could come up with a plan.

Fact: Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy had a headache.


	60. Chapter 60

The snow had stopped falling by sunrise on Sunday. It lay thick on the ground, but Darcy thought that as long as went cautiously he could make it to Meryton in time for services. After fortifying himself with a hot breakfast he had Stormchaser saddled and set off.

It was slow going and cold but he knew that, barring unforeseen problems, it should not take him more than two hours to get there. He was just about right. It was a little more than two hours later that he and Stormchaser made the safety of the dower house. The groom was surprised to see him, but immediately set himself to taking the best care possible of the horse while Darcy headed into the house.

Darcy was surprised when the first person to meet him on entry was Elizabeth. She rushed up to him and threw her arms around him in a fierce hug which he was happy to return. Then pulling away she lifted up on her toes too give him a quick kiss on the cheek. She stepped back and gave up her place to Georgiana. Her greeting was more gentle, but only because of the broken arm. She also kissed him on the cheek and stepped back.

"I think I will just shake hands, Will!" boomed Richard's voice as he stepped up to do just that. "I am glad to see you."

Mrs. Annesley hung back, although it was clear she was glad at Darcy's safe arrival also.

"As I am to see all of you, and you as well, Mrs. Annesley," responded Darcy with surprised amusement in his voice. "Elizabeth, Richard, what are you doing here? Has there been any trouble? Is Mary all right?"

"Calm down," said Richard with a laugh. "Everything is fine. "

"I traded places with Mary for the day yesterday and stayed the night when it was clear you had been delayed by the snow," said Elizabeth. "I wanted to spend some time with Georgie and Mary needed a little time back at Longbourn since our weddings are coming up so quickly."

"And I came yesterday afternoon to check on them and decided to stay when it was clear you would not be back last night. Now we are nearly ready to leave for services, assuming the carriage can get us there. Do you plan to join us?" asked Richard.

"I will go change clothes and join you directly. Richard, Elizabeth, please plan on coming back here afterward. Mrs. Annesley and Georgiana, we will have a family meeting after services. We five need to talk." With that Darcy headed up to his room to change clothing.

In the carriage as it moved slowly along to the church all four of Darcy's companions tried to get him to tell them what was worrying him.

"After services," was all he would say.

The old stone church was a welcome sight as the Darcy carriage finally pulled up to it. They stepped inside and were unsurprised to find far fewer people than normal had decided to attend. The Bennets had arrived, as had Bingley and Burrows. The Lucas family was there and a few others who lived close by.

The service overall, and particularly the sermon, were very pleasing to Darcy. He loved the Advent season. After the issues of the previous day he let the sense of peace in the church and the time of worship comfort him. All would be well.

Darcy felt pleased and proud again when the second banns were called for the two couples. He was surprised not to hear first banns called for Bingley and Jane.

"They have decided to wait until after our wedding," Elizabeth told him when he quietly asked. "They plan to marry in late January." He nodded. It was up to them when they wished to wed. He was just glad _he_ did not have to wait that long.

They chatted a bit with family and friends before they got back in the carriage to return to the dower house. The others seemed to realize that Darcy wanted to wait until they all were inside and comfortable before he began the discussion, so they did not bother him this time.

Mrs. Evans set them up with hot tea and tray of cakes. They all found their favorite seats and Darcy began.

He told of his dinner with the Gardiner family and summarized the discussion he and Gardiner had about the investment with Hampton. He briefly touched on his meeting with Hampton and how reluctant the man had been to accept Darcy's decision to terminate the partnership. Then he described the encounter with the earl.

"My father despises any connection with trade," exclaimed Richard. "What would he be doing visiting the offices of someone like Hampton?"

"Just wait, Richard," said Elizabeth. "I am sure there is more to come."

Darcy looked between them and Elizabeth understood his unspoken question.

"My cousin-to-be and I decided to use more familiar address, much the same as you did with my sisters."

Darcy nodded acceptance and continued his tale. "There is more," he confirmed. "I left town shortly after the meeting and rode until the snow become too thick for safety. I found an inn and arranged for a room. If there had been a way to assure you of my safety I would have taken it, but the conditions were too bad at the time for any mode of travel due to the poor visibility."

"We all just had to hope you had found shelter," said Georgie. "Richard assured us you would know when it was time to stop."

"I am glad I lived up to your faith in me. I was strongly tempted to continue on, but as it turns out it was a good thing I chose to stop then and there." He described how he had put his saddlebags in his room then gone down to the common room for a meal in one of the booths. The whole company were shocked when he quoted the whispered conversation. He told how the constable and the innkeeper's 'boys' took away the men. Georgie and Elizabeth sighed in relief at hearing the men had been detained. Richard was trying to contain his anger that his father had arranged for Darcy's murder.

Darcy explained why the two men ended up in the storeroom. He then described his entry into the room when they asked about their accuser and how the two men had reacted.

The three women waited attentively for him to continue while Richard gave a short bark of laughter at the prisoners' reactions. His laughter turned to mutterings and growls as Darcy detailed the discussion that had followed between himself, the two men and the constable. Georgie gasped and looked worried when she heard her uncle had planned to force her to marry to pay his debts.

"I must return early tomorrow to bear witness and consult with the magistrate," Darcy finished.

"I am coming with you," Richard immediately added.

"I had hoped you would."

"I know we have never been that close to Uncle," said Georgiana with a quaver in her voice, "but why would he think he could treat me that way?"

Elizabeth moved next to Georgiana and carefully put a comforting arm around her. "He can't hurt you," she said firmly. "We will none of us let him."

Darcy, Richard and Mrs. Annesley all expressed agreement with her.

"I have never really understood where my father gets his ideas," said Richard, "but to go as far as murder! He cannot actually believe his title will protect him from the consequences."

"If he can discredit his two henchmen it just might," Darcy said wearily. "You know such things have happened before. Magistrates have had their own lives ruined trying to take on a peer no matter how good the evidence. We have no real proof beyond the words of the two men. I would truly rather not take my uncle to court as long as I can convince him he gains nothing from my death."

"The problem then is how to convince him without exposing enough information for him to find other weaknesses he might exploit," Richard countered.

"True. I would not want Elizabeth, Georgie or you, Richard, to become targets because of how my will is set out."

"Would Richard be likely to make him see sense?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of us all, I have the best chance," said Richard, "but he is my father and for some reason he still feels he should be able to control my life. He does not respect me any more than he respects Will."

"Who _does_ he respect?" Elizabeth asked seriously. "Is there anyone we could work with how might get through to him?"

"It would have to be someone of equal or greater rank," said Richard.

"I wonder if he would listen to my godfather," mused Darcy.

"The Duke of Montrose? I should think so!" scoffed Richard. "Father has always envied your family that connection."

"Let us see what happens with the magistrate tomorrow. I will contact my godfather once we have all the facts we can gather. I understand he is attending to business in London right now, so he is close to hand if he agrees to assist."

Darcy's plan met with unanimous agreement and the company turned to other matters so they might enjoy the rest of the day together.


	61. Chapter 61

Richard stayed the night again so he would be there ready for an early start. This time Darcy made Richard sleep in the cot, which he requested to be brought back to the room. Darcy was pleased to be home, even if he just had to turn around and leave again the next morning.

Based on what the earl's henchmen had said, both Darcy and Richard felt that it was unlikely he had already targeted anyone else. Georgiana and Elizabeth should be safe until the earl learned his plan had failed. They all still believed it would be best if the ladies spent the day at Longbourn where there was plenty of company to protect them. Darcy asked Elizabeth to update her father on the situation when she arrived.

The skies were still clear as Richard and Darcy rode away from the dower house shortly after sunrise. The snow still lay thickly, so they kept their pace slow and let horses pick out their own path, the better to avoid icy spots. They rode in silence, each occupied with his own thoughts. Darcy could tell Richard was still upset at his father's intentions. He would have liked to offer some comfort, but there was little to be had. Only time would tell how the situation would work out.

Once again the trip took about two hours. Darcy was glad to see the village and the inn when they came into view. He and Richard had their horses looked after in the inn's stable and went in to talk to the innkeeper.

Mr. Jones assured them that the prisoners were still in the storeroom under guard. He had taken them regular meals, which he made them pay for. He had brought in a couple mattresses for them, so they were not too uncomfortable. The constable had spoken with Mr. Baxter, the magistrate, and both intended to arrive soon. Richard and Darcy settled down in the common room to enjoy a hot drink and a bit of food while they waited. Richard insisted on sitting in the booth Darcy had used and having his cousin sit where the earl's men had. Darcy spoke aloud, first in a normal voice and then in a whisper. Richard was amazed at how the whisper did carry in that spot better than the normal voice. Constable Lunsford entered just as they were finishing the experiment.

"Strange, isn't it?" he said. "I had to try it for myself too."

Darcy stood to greet him. "I am glad to see you. May I present my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Richard, this is Constable Lunsford."

They exchanged greetings. The constable asked them to accompany him to his home where Mr. Baxter was already waiting. "My study is more private and a little more comfortable than anything that Jones can provide us with. Mr. Baxter would like to speak with you first, Mr. Darcy, and then have Jones' boys escort our two prisoners over to be questioned."

Darcy had no objections. He and Richard put on their greatcoats and followed the constable out into the snowy high street. They turned down a side street to a comfortable looking house. On entering they were led to the study which was occupied by an elderly man, Mr. Baxter. Constable Lunsford made the introductions and they all sat down to talk.

The magistrate began by asking about Darcy's background to help him understand the situation that had already been related to him. Darcy told him briefly about his family situation and how he had taken ownership of Pemberley and a significant monetary inheritance on the death of his father some five years previous. He also mentioned his sister and the amount of her dowry.

"You are your sister's guardian, you say? If you were to die would your uncle then become guardian in your place?" asked Mr. Baxter.

"Actually, in accordance with my father's will I share guardianship with my cousin here. My father felt she would be better protected with both of us acting in partnership. Both my uncle and his sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, feel they should have been given charge of my sister, but my father did not trust either of them to act in her best interest."

Richard added, "I think my father believes that with my cousin's death I could be influenced to turn Georgiana over to him or to my aunt. I am a soldier and could be called away at any time. He does not know that my cousin has arranged an income for me in the event of his death so I could retire and ensure I was available to be a proper guardian. I do not consider either of them to be suitable guardians for a mongrel dog, let alone a sensitive young girl."

"You are harsh on your father, Colonel," said Mr. Baxter.

"I know him, sir. I felt fortunate to spend much of my youth with my uncle, the elder Mr. Darcy, as a mentor and role model. My father was neither a caring nor morally upright man even before my mother passed away 10 years ago. He is even less so now that she is no longer to hold him in check. My elder brother takes after him and is even more dissolute in addition to being an inveterate gambler who tends to lose more often than not."

"Ah, yes. I understand one of the two men involved in this situation sometimes acted as your brother's bodyguard but considers him a "chucklehead"."

"It is an apt description."

"So it is not too far beyond belief that your father might order Mr. Darcy's death?"

"I do not _like_ to believe it, but such a course would be a distinct possibility. My father believes that his rank will protect him and that ordinary rules do not apply to him."

The magistrate sighed. "His rank may very well protect him. Our only proof of your father's intent comes from two men who the constable tells me are from the serving class. Mr. Darcy heard their plans, but he has no direct knowledge of the earl's involvement. These men could be discredited or permanently hushed up with ease. I intend to interview them, but based on what we know now, I have nothing to charge them with. Do you have any plan for your own protection?"

"My godfather is the Duke of Montrose. He is a man of consequence and influence," began Darcy. "I intend to ask the Duke to warn my uncle that his plot is known _and_ that my death would not profit my uncle in any way because I have adequate legal protections in place to prevent him from accessing either my property or my sister. In fact if anything suspicious were to happen to me my uncle would be the first suspect. My cousin and I hope that hearing these things from a man of higher rank will have far greater effect than anything we could do. It will also put my uncle on notice that he is being watched."

"This sounds like a good plan. I think we could assist by holding the two men for a few more days while you put it into action. That way they cannot warn your uncle, who will probably assume the lack of contact is due to the weather or delays in carrying out his wishes."

"That would be much appreciated. Will you allow them to go free at that point?"

"I intend to interview them first to see what I think of them. If I can be assured that they will take notice that, like your uncle they will be the first suspected of any harm that befalls you, then I will probably feel I must let them go free. If any other crimes come to light then perhaps I can deal with them differently. I think it is best if you are not present when I interview them. Give Lunsford directions on how to contact you. Put your plan into action and plan on four days before I release them. I will notify you through Lunsford if the situation will change."

"Thank you, Mr. Baxter. I appreciate all the assistance you can provide."

Darcy left directions with the Constable who then accompanied the cousins back to the inn so he could arrange for the prisoners to be brought to Mr. Baxter. They felt their horses could use a bit more rest, so Darcy and Richard returned to the common room to relax a bit before they began the ride back to Meryton. Both felt that even though the situation was not ideal, it was probably the best result they could get given the circumstances.

"I am glad he was willing to give us the four days," said Darcy. "I wonder if I should head back to London myself or send an express from here?"

"Send the express," said Richard. "If you return to London and father finds out it could ruin our plans."

"I had not thought of that. I will do as you suggest. Maybe Mr. Jones can provide me with paper and ink and I will explain the situation and my request to the duke."

Writing supplies were obtained and between them Darcy and Richard drafted a clear account of both the situation and the plan. Darcy wrote out a clean copy and arranged for an express rider to take it, with all due care, to the duke's London townhouse. When this was done they considered both they and the horses were rested enough, so they headed back to Meryton.


	62. Chapter 62

Darcy and Richard parted ways just beyond Meryton. Richard turned toward Netherfield and said, "I am going back to the estate. I want to contact a couple of men I know. They served in my unit before injuries forced them out of the army. They were very good at scouting out enemy movements and now they use those skills in London to make a living. I want to have them following both my father and my brother to see what they are up to."

"If you know anyone else I would like Hampton followed as well. I will pay them a good wage to track all three and gather information on their movements. If they need anything to start let me know the particulars and a description of the man who will collect. I will send word to Darcy house and authorize the butler to disburse the specified sum to that man from the household funds."

"That may be necessary. I will let you know as soon as I hear back from them. I will have my express rider stay to carry their message back, so I should know more by the end of the day or by tomorrow, at least, if the weather causes issues with travel."

"Thanks, Richard. Talk to you soon." While his cousin went to Netherfield, Darcy headed to Longbourn.

He found all the residents of Longbourn safe and sound. Bingley and Burrows were both there enjoying the company of Jane and Mary respectively. He looked into the drawing room and briefly greeted all four on his way to join Elizabeth and her father in the study.

"Welcome back, Darcy!" said Bennet. "Come join us. I am celebrating having my study back. Tanner and Barnes left for London this morning, their job complete. We now have a full and organized inventory of Longbourn. Lizzy and I were going over it and I was making notes on how I want to settle the non-personal items. How did your business go?"

Elizabeth patted the chair beside her, which was already drawn up in the usual position facing the desk. Darcy sat and took her hand, raising it to his lips for a kiss. He lowered her hand to the chair arm and remained holding it as usual when they sat together.

"Elizabeth told you the saga of my uncle thus far and our plans to oppose him?" Bennet nodded. "We did not learn anything new today. The magistrate asked us not to talk to my uncle's men and wished to interview them privately. He did not think there was any legal action that would be successful against the earl, which is as we suspected. He did agree to hold the men for another four days so to give me time to contact my godfather for assistance. I sent an express to the duke before we left the inn. Richard is getting in touch with some former soldiers he knows who are good at tracking enemy movements. He will ask them to follow his father, brother and Hampton. If we know their movements we may be able to stop them from doing any harm."

"It sounds hopeful. I am not pleased that this situation might put Lizzy in danger," said Bennet. "I know it is not your doing and that you would do anything to protect her. It is just that after the problems with Wickham, I worry."

"As you say, I _would_ do anything to protect her." Lizzy squeezed his hand slightly and gave him a bright smile. "I will find a way to remove this threat. I do not want it hanging over any of us."

"I am curious how you came to have a duke for a godfather, especially one so well placed as the Duke of Montrose," said Bennet.

He is a relative on my father's mother's side of the family. It is a distant connection, but he and my father were fairly close in age and became friends. Although they rarely saw each other in my father's later years, they kept in correspondence. When my father asked the duke to be my godfather he agreed. I also maintain a regular correspondence with him. We have an ongoing game of chess by mail."

"He seems a good connection to have," said Elizabeth. "I have read that he is well respected in the government. He has certainly served in a number of different capacities."

Darcy agreed and the talk then turned to other things. They discussed the results of the inventory and ideas on how to word some of the bequests when Bennet wrote up his will. Eventually Darcy felt it was time to go. It became dark early this time of year. He wanted to return Georgie to the dower house before the loss of light and lowered temperatures made travel dangerous.

Both Elizabeth and Mary decided to stay at Longbourn, so only Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley were in the carriage on the way back. Darcy rode alongside and they all made it home safely. Darcy was certain that after all the snowy travels Stormchaser would be happy for a day or two in his nice warm stall. Darcy felt he was ready to stay at home for a little while. His ambitions for the evening extended to dinner, a nice visit with Georgie and finishing the day with a nice hot bath before he headed to bed.


	63. Chapter 63

During dinner Darcy asked Georgiana about her day at Longbourn. She seemed very happy about the visit and he was curious.

"I had such a fun time!" she said excitedly. "I was with Mrs. Bennet most of the day while she worked on her plans for Saturday's party. I had no idea it took so much work. I thought she would just tell Mrs. Hill and the cook there was to be a party and everything would be taken care of."

"That is what I have had to do on the rare occasions I have entertained," Darcy said. "Mrs. Reynolds and Mrs. Carson have never disappointed me, but I am sure they will be glad to have Elizabeth share the responsibility next time we entertain. What did you do?"

"Miss York thought it would be a good idea if Lydia and Kitty watched their mother so they could see all the different things that needed to be done. They thought it worked like I did. Mrs. Annesley suggested I join them since I will need to host entertainments someday too. I think Mrs. Bennet really like having us listen to her and show appreciation for her skills."

"Most people do. What did you learn from her?"

"She told us that the most successful parties have to be well planned. First she showed us how she puts together a menu. I learned that you need a variety of items so there is something acceptable to everyone without overdoing the amounts or the cost. She told us to think about putting complimentary tastes together and to ensure the courses are sequenced in a way that makes sense for how the various items are cooked and served,. This lends a smooth flow to the service. I was surprised at all the little things one needs to take under consideration. It is not enough to just pick a bunch of your favorite foods and assume it will all come out right."

"Mrs. Bennet is known in Meryton as an exceptional hostess for a reason," Darcy said. "I have been to dinner parties hosted by women of high rank in the Ton who clearly did not have the ability to plan a menu like Mrs. Bennet does. Her manners may not be all that is proper for a gentlewoman, but her skills as a hostess are definitely worth emulating."

"She told us that both Mrs. Hill and Mrs. Gardiner helped teach her."

"She does her teachers proud. Did you learn any other secrets to planning a good dinner party?"

"We talked about the seating. She said it is important to know _how_ to seat people by rank, but she agrees with Lady Lucas that her guests enjoy the meal more when they can choose their own dinner companions. She says this is especially true in a situation like this where everyone is already well known to each other."

"I tend to agree with her. However, it is important to keep the nature of your guests in mind as well. Many members of the Ton would b e highly offended to have rank ignored in the seating arrangements at a party." He turned to Mrs. Annesley. "You have gone over the order of precedence with her, have you not?"

"Yes, sir, we have gone over it before," she answered, "and Miss York and I covered it for all three girls today."

"It all seems so silly," said Georgiana.

"I agree," Darcy responded, "but knowing those silly rules will help you succeed in the society where they hold sway."

They discussed some of the other tasks Mrs. Bennet had gone over – checking to ensure they had enough of the right kind of tableware for all the dishes and guests planned, making sure all the table linens were clean and in good repair, planning how to arrange the furniture to allow the guests to move about the rooms easily. Darcy, also, was amazed at all the items taken into consideration.

"What do you think of Miss York?" he asked when the conversation about party planning wound down.

"I like her. She is pleasant but she does not accept any nonsense. She reminds me of Mrs. Reynolds in a way. Kitty and Lydia like her too, although Lydia is not happy about having to change her behavior."

"I understand how hard that can be. I had to change my behavior when Elizabeth took me to task at the assembly. I knew it was necessary, but I did not really like having to push myself to behave better towards people or to engage in conversations with people I did not really know."

"You have changed. Richard said something about it on Saturday. He congratulated Elizabeth on bringing out the man he always knew you could be."

Darcy blushed, at a loss for words.

"Kitty, Lydia and I all wish there was some way Miss York's and her sister's dowries could be restored to them."

"I think too much time has passed. It has been several years now. If she had been able to obtain and afford good legal representation at the time the will was executed she _might_ have been able to obtain the dowries. At this point it would take a miracle."

"That is too bad," said Georgie. "I think Richard likes her. If she had a good dowry he could marry her."

"Richard?" asked Darcy in surprise. "I have never heard him speak to her beyond the first introduction and greeting."

"He does not really talk to her, but Kitty, Lydia and I have all noticed that he looks at her a great deal and with the same kind of expression you have when you are looking at Elizabeth. He also perks up and pays close attention when she talks, no matter who she is speaking with. You are just too busy staring at Lizzy to notice."

"I imagine I am," he laughed, then said more solemnly, "Without her dowry any match between them would be difficult. Richard does not feel he can leave the army or support a wife on his savings. He does not wish to marry while he remains in the military. I would gladly assist him, but I know they are both too proud to accept what they would consider to be charity."

Georgie looked like she wanted to argue, but Darcy held up a hand to stop her.

"They have to work matters out for themselves, Georgie. We cannot interfere. If I am asked to help, I will. In fact, I have offered more than once to provide Richard with an allowance or find him a small estate that I could purchase with the intent that he could pay me back over time. It always bothered me that Father provided for Wickham but did not leave even an equivalent amount for Richard. I expect he worried it might end up in the earl's hands. Maybe he felt his purchase of Richard's first commission was enough, but it still bothered me. Richard has refused any attempt by me to make up for it. He would not appreciate you trying to push him into marriage if he has decided not to pursue that course."

Georgiana pouted, but nodded her understanding. Mrs. Annesley also nodded in agreement. They let the matter drop and spent the rest of the evening pleasantly. Darcy did find himself thinking over Richard's behavior later that night. He finally resolved to take his own advice and stay out of it unless asked. He had to have faith that all involved would find their proper place.


	64. Chapter 64

Tuesday dawned bright and sunny and noticeably warmer than the previous days. The snow started to melt. That would make a mess of the roads at first, but if it did not refreeze communication with London would soon be easier.

About mid-morning an express rider arrived with a letter for Darcy from his godfather. The duke wrote that he would be happy to take the Earl of Matlock to task and put some fear into the man. The letter also offered congratulations on Darcy's upcoming wedding. His godfather stated his intention of attending if the weather permitted and asked Darcy to send him details of the time and place.

Darcy was pleased by all of the points covered in the letter. He appreciated the help with the earl. Even more, to have the duke at his wedding would send a clear message to the Ton that Elizabeth should be accepted and treated well. Darcy sent his thanks and the wedding details back with the express rider.

While his uncle would probably cease any attempts on Darcy's life after the duke spoke with him, the earl's financial situation and the viscount's gambling habit worried Darcy. He had no intention of offering financial assistance. He wondered if their creditors might come to him or threaten his family if the earl failed to pay. Perhaps he needed to use the gossip columns and plant the fact of his break with the earl and viscount. That could head some of the creditors off and would also make an impact on his uncle.

Darcy also wondered about where Hampton fit into the situation. It was most likely he and the earl were involved in some kind of money making scheme that involved fraud. He hoped Richard's men could make the connection clear.

Richard himself arrived a little while later with news of his men. They were happy to accept the work. The group included several former soldiers, enough so that the earl, the viscount and Hampton could all be watched day and night. The leader, Perkins, would send regular reports to Richard and an express if they saw anything that might indicate danger to Darcy or his family.

Darcy realized that it might raise suspicions if Perkins went to Darcy House to draw their pay as he had first proposed. He prepared a bank draft to Gardiner for enough money to pay the spy group until after Christmas. He also wrote a letter detailing all that had happened since Darcy left London including their plan to have the Duke of Montrose intimidate the earl in an attempt to prevent further attempts on Darcy's life and Georgiana's happiness. In the letter he explained the purpose behind the bank draft and asked Gardiner to use the funds to make payments to Perkins on a regular basis and provide other funds if needed by the spy group. He included the description of Perkins given to him by Richard so that Gardiner would know he had the right person.

Darcy had no doubt Gardiner would agree to assist in this manner. He asked Richard to inform Perkins that he was to be the contact with Gardiner and would report to Gardiner's warehouse for payment and if immediate advice was needed due to the actions of one the men being followed. Darcy also gave Richard directions to the warehouse and Richard wrote up the information for Perkins. He then took both his own letter and Darcy's and headed into Meryton to engage an express rider to deliver both letters.

After Richard left Darcy enjoyed a light luncheon with Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley. He spent the afternoon catching up on his correspondence. He finalized his instructions to Mrs. Reynolds for the distribution of Christmas boxes for Pemberley's tenants and Christmas bonuses for the staff. He sent instructions to Mrs. Carson regarding bonuses for the staff at Darcy house. The few issues that had arisen with his other properties and investments were all easily dealt with. As he finished readying his last letter for the post he wondered what to do next. He missed Elizabeth but it was too late in the day to head to Longbourn.

The last few days had been so full. He had been either on the move or putting his thoughts and energies towards protecting himself and the ones he loved. Everything now depended on other people. All that was left for him was to wait. Darcy decided to take a page out of Bennet's book. Literally. He went to his armchair, picked one of the books he had borrowed from Bennet and began to read.


	65. Chapter 65

Darcy and Georgiana left for Longbourn right after breakfast on Wednesday. They found Mrs. Bennet had begun what Elizabeth called her "worry and fluster" stage of party planning. Having her three attentive students calmed her down considerably. Telling them what had been done and what still needed to be done assured Mrs. Bennet that she actually had things well in hand. As the morning wore on she was able to settle into the drawing room to chat with the ladies who called with barely a reference to the state of her nerves. The three students went up to the schoolroom for a discussion of party etiquette guided by Mrs. Annesley and Miss York.

Bingley and Burrows arrived to spend time with Jane and Mary. They brought Darcy word that Richard was spending the day at the militia camp. Darcy asked Bingley if he would be willing to host the Duke of Montrose at Netherfield after the wedding should he be detained by weather or other business. Bingley agreed at once. He said he would have Mrs. Nicholls prepare a guest room so it would be ready immediately if needed.

Darcy and Elizabeth spent most of the day in Bennet's study. Darcy knew he was still in a state of waiting, both for news and for the wedding, but now he was in good company. They played a few games of chess while Bennet sat and read his book or watched their play. All three engaged in a lively discussion of the fiction and non-fiction aspects of the poem Albion's England by William Warner. Each had read the poem in Alexander Chalmers' book of English poets printed the previous year. They had fun discussing the blend of fiction and fact in a poem that purported to be a history of the nation. Bennet claimed the view that it was all fiction and little of sense. Darcy and Elizabeth each took other views, mostly for the fun of the discussion. None of them were truly invested in their opinions. It was a topic to pass the day, no more.

When Lady Lucas and Miss Lucas came to call Elizabeth asked Darcy to join her in visiting with them. Lady Lucas invited the Bennet's, the Darcys and the three gentlemen from Netherfield for dinner on Thursday evening. The invitation was accepted by all three groups. The conversation turned to the plans for all three weddings, although Darcy felt there was little to discuss about the simple ceremony and wedding breakfast planned for the double wedding on Monday. He, Elizabeth and Miss Lucas then sat a little to the side and spoke of Pemberley and the local villages, the responsibilities Elizabeth would face as mistress and the help she would have from Mrs. Reynolds. Darcy enjoyed that conversation much more.

After the Lucas ladies left Darcy and Elizabeth rose to return to Bennet's study, but she diverted them to the back parlor instead. The room was a bit chilly, but when Darcy mentioned that Elizabeth told him they would not be staying long, she just wanted to ask him something without company to hear.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you, Will," she began. "While three members of my family are soon to marry, all three of the grooms are from out of the area. There are few eligible single men in the immediate neighborhood. Options for marriage are limited here as my friend Charlotte has found to her dismay. I wanted to know if you would allow me to invite her to join us at Pemberley when we go there. I am hoping that she might be able to find a good match in a new neighborhood."

"I have no objections, my dear. I expect you would enjoy having her settled near you as well." Elizabeth's smile confirmed his comment. "There are not many large landowners in the immediate vicinity of Pemberley, but a large landowner would also probably want more of a dowry than her father can provide. We do have several smaller land owners, many of them single men around my own age, who might consider her as a possible wife. She will have connections to Pemberley, after all, which carries more consequence in Darbyshire than in Hertfordshire." They both laughed and she thanked him with a quick kiss on the cheek, then she drew him from the parlor and down the hall to the warmth of the study.

Thursday began much the same way. The Darcys, Bingley and Burrows all arrived at Longbourn early in the day. Bingley carried a message from Richard, who was once again spending his day at the camp. Richard reported only that he had no word yet from their spy group but expected to hear something by that afternoon.

An hour or so after luncheon, Mrs. Hill came to Bennet's study to report an express rider, directed to Longbourn by Mrs. Evans, had brought a letter for Mr. Darcy. She told Darcy the rider was currently warming himself in the kitchen and that she had offered him a meal while he waited for a reply. Darcy took the letter from her and Mrs. Hill returned to her duties.

"It is from my godfather," he told his companions.

"Well by all means, do read it. We are curious as to what he says and the messenger is waiting," said Bennet.

Darcy opened the letter and read it through, then read a portion of it aloud to Elizabeth and her father.

 _Lay your worries to rest, lad. I have put the fear of God, King and Country into Matlock. You are wise in your decision to cut ties to your uncle and cousin. I have taken the liberty of spreading news of your decision to the most gossip-friendly of my acquaintance along with news of your upcoming marriage and my approval of the match. I pray your bride lives up to the glowing description you gave me. My wife has agreed to take up the new Mrs. Darcy and guide her into our circle of society. She will be accepted._

 _My sources quickly discovered that Matlock is in sore need of funds to cover the viscount's recent losses at cards. Several creditors are pressing him, but Lord Willoughby is most persistent and is owed the greatest amount. Willoughby is rather far in debt himself and is most likely the man Matlock had hoped to have marry your sister. No child of George Darcy should be tied to that villain!_

 _I sent word for Matlock to attend me yesterday afternoon. He arrived with the appearance of a dog hoping for a treat. That was not his aspect upon leaving._

 _I took delight in telling him that I was aware not only of his indebtedness but of your recent estrangement and the cause. He was dismayed by that news, but his discomfort increased exponentially when I told him that you had encountered two of his men in an inn during a snowstorm and had overheard their discussion of certain orders from him. Had I the least doubt of his guilt it would have been settled by the sudden whiteness of his usually florid face. He attempted to bluff his way out of it, but he realized what I knew._

 _I informed him that his men were now in the custody of local authorities and no murder would be committed by them. He had no answer to this statement and looked as if he might swoon. I told him then that ALL attempts to harm or control you, your sister, the colonel, your intended bride and anyone connected with her were at an immediate end. I promised him ruin and more should anything the slightest bit suspicious befall any of you. He was beyond the capacity of speech when I finished with him but was still nodding and bowing as my footman escorted him from the room._

 _Thank you, dear lad, for allowing me the opportunity of such an amusing encounter. Matlock was a thorn in your father's side for many years and I have often longed for a good excuse to humble him. I will treasure the memory of this encounter._

Darcy explained the rest of the letter contained a repeat of the duke's intention to attend the wedding and other miscellaneous news including the latest move in their current chess game.

Bennet laughed heartily at the duke's pleasure in the set-down of Lord Matlock. "I look forward to meeting your godfather," he said. "For all his high rank he is very much a man after my own heart."


	66. Chapter 66

Darcy's worry was relieved by his godfather's letter. He disliked having set his uncle up for humiliation, but he doubted any other course would have been effective. His return letter to the duke had offered his thanks and the next move in their chess game.

On their arrival at Lucas Lodge that night he pulled Richard, Bingley and Burrows aside. He had decided to tell them all at once so had not updated the latter two that afternoon at Longbourn. He told them of the express and summarized the contents of the duke's letter. Bingley laughed, but Richard looked grim.

"I had news from my men this afternoon as well," he said. "They reported my father had visited the duke yesterday and appeared pale and shaking when he left. The reason is now clear. They also mentioned Lord Willoughby had called upon my father after his visit to the duke. That man came out of the townhouse looking like a thunderstorm. I expect father told him there was no chance of a marriage to Georgiana. Earlier that day Father called on Hampton briefly, then spent the rest of the day at his club before the visit with your godfather."

"What of Hampton?" asked Darcy.

"The man following him says he has stuck to his office. You know he has rooms above it, so there is little to tell. The man investigating him says that others have heard you pulled out of the partnership with him and now they are looking at how he will stay afloat. Our man says he is definitely not the only one investigating Hampton."

"He may end up ruined if that continues," said Bingley.

"As long as he takes no action against me or my family that does not concern me," Darcy said. "He profited from the partnership with me even if he was _not_ skimming funds. The losses were not extensive enough to wipe out the profits. I left because of my doubts for his honesty. If managed well the investment could have turned around. If his actions do not stand up to scrutiny then he should fail."

"We will still have him watched just in case he decides to act," said Richard. "The man following my brother reported he has made several attempts to join in high stakes card games, but the players are refusing to accept his vowels. The word is out that he is too far underwater and that Darcy has cut ties to Matlock. I suspect we can thank the duke for that. I do not know what my brother will do next, but after Father's interview with your godfather I expect the viscount may finally be called to heel."

"They report again on Saturday?" asked Darcy.

"Yes, unless something urgent happens before then," Richard confirmed.

"Then we can but wait. At least we have good company for the evening," Darcy said. "Let us go join them." The others agreed and they dispersed into the room.

Lady Lucas had not invited other families to join them, so Kitty and Lydia had been permitted to attend. If they did well they would be allowed at the dinner party on Saturday. They sat with Miss Maria and Georgiana and were much quieter than had been their norm.

Elizabeth was chatting with Miss Lucas. Darcy naturally went to join them. He was greeted enthusiastically by both ladies. Miss Lucas then addressed him.

"Eliza had told me that you are willing for me to join you at Pemberley for a time this spring. I am very grateful for the opportunity."

"We will be glad of your company. Although I have no doubt of Elizabeth's courage, I know she will find it easier coming to a new place and meeting so many new people if she has her dearest friend by her side."

Elizabeth agreed and their talk turned to the society the ladies could expect in that part of Darbyshire. He told them of the small estates in his neighborhood and of the people he knew in Lambton and Kympton, the two closest villages to Pemberley.

"I have not entertained often since I took over the estate, although I would usually go to small gatherings if my neighbors invited me. After my mother's death, my father had retreated from giving or receiving much hospitality. I simply followed his example. Elizabeth will help Pemberley set a new tone in the community. We will not need to entertain lavishly, but we will have small dinner parties and perhaps even a ball. Once you are both known to the people we will receive many invitations to gatherings. My neighbors are very much like yours and I am sure they will welcome you both with kindness."

"I am looking forward to it," said Miss Lucas.

Darcy sat with both ladies for the meal and enjoyed the conversation. He have to chuckle when, after the last course was served, he heard Mrs. Bennet address her three students. "You see, girls, how well Lady Lucas planned the menu. All the items came out as they should and the foods worked well together. That is what you should strive for."

Elizabeth looked embarrassed, but Lady Lucas preened at the compliment. Apparently Mrs. Bennet had told her about the party planning classes.

When the company separated Darcy and Richard updated Bennet on the latest from Richard's men. Elizabeth's father agreed that there was little more they could do but wait and see what else the men found. He reminded Darcy that Gardiner and his family would arrive on Saturday so they could attend the wedding. Darcy had forgotten that, but he knew Gardiner would have already made some arrangement to continue payments to their agents.

It was a successful evening in pleasant company and Darcy was glad they had attended. He enjoyed the conversations and he did hope that they would be able to find a good match for Miss Lucas in his neighborhood. She was not a great beauty, but she was a good-natured, sensible and practical woman. Surely one of his neighbors would value her as she deserved. If he needed to quietly sweeten her dowry a bit he would do so gladly because it would make his Elizabeth happy, although he knew it would have to be kept very quiet. He suspected Miss Lucas had the same kind of pride that kept Richard from accepting his help.

As Darcy and Georgiana returned to the dower house they discussed the evening. She had enjoyed her time with the younger girls and was looking forward to the party on Saturday. He hoped the friendships she had made with all the young ladies here would last beyond their return to Darbyshire.

His thoughts were cheerful as he retired that night.


	67. Chapter 67

Friday was, once again, spent at Longbourn. Georgiana told Darcy later that she had gone upstairs to help Kitty and Lydia rearrange the schoolroom/nursery to accommodate the Gardiner children when they arrived the following day. She was not able to move anything heavy due to her still-healing arm, but she could contribute ideas and move small items. Miss York had challenged the young ladies to come up with an arrangement that would keep their young cousins comfortable and safe while allowing them room to play and amuse themselves. After the three had completed setting up the room in a way that met Miss York's approval, Lydia took Georgie to a chest in the lumber room that held many old toys the Bennet girls had outgrown. They found some that could be cleaned and refurbished for the Gardiner children to play with. Lydia even discovered a set of toy soldiers that might have belonged to her father. They brought them to Kitty, who was adding festive decorations to the room. She thought she could use her paints to brighten the soldiers up a bit. All three had worked to fix the toys. Georgie told her brother she had enjoyed fixing the toys as much as if she were a child playing with them. She was looking forward to meeting the Gardiner family.

Darcy was looking forward to seeing the Gardiners as well. He hoped to hear more of what was happening in London that might affect him. He also enjoyed their company, even that of the children. He planned to have Elizabeth help him find enjoyable gifts for all of them before Christmas.

His own day was split between Mrs. Bennet, who wanted to reconfirm all the wedding and breakfast details with the two couples, and the on-going chess games and conversation in Bennet's study. He also managed to fit in a short walk outside with Elizabeth. The snow had mostly melted, although small patches remained in shady areas. The ground had now dried enough that they could walk without tracking in too much mud. Elizabeth was particularly pleased. She did enjoy her walks. Darcy looked forward to showing her around Pemberley's grounds when they arrived. He felt both awe and delight to think they would be married in just three days.

Friday passed and Saturday dawned. Darcy felt excited that today he would attend his last dinner party as a bachelor. The Darcys had decided to stay home that morning to allow the Bennet family to make any last minute preparations and make the Gardiners welcome without having to worry about too many people in the house. They planned to make their way to Longbourn in the early afternoon so Darcy would have time to talk with Gardiner while Georgiana joined the younger Bennets in putting on their party clothes and arranging each others hair.

The weather was still clear and fine as they took the carriage to Longbourn. Mrs. Annesley accompanied them as she wished to spend time with Miss York. Both ladies would be keeping an eye on their charges that evening, ready to give warning if their good behavior slipped.

Darcy greeted Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Gardiner who were in the drawing room with Jane, Elizabeth and Mary. After a short discussion he excused himself to join Gardiner and Bennet in the study. Elizabeth declined to join them. She said she had to go upstairs shortly and dress for the party. She would see him again just before the guests started to arrive.

Gardiner and Bennet were discussing investments to help improve Kitty and Lydia's dowries when Darcy entered the study. The three continued to discuss the matter for a while until Darcy felt it was an appropriate time to ask about events in London.

"Did you have any issues cashing the bank draft?" he asked.

"No. I was able to do so without problems. I deposited it into one of my business funds that is set aside for special costs. My accountant is tracking the payments as we make them. That man Perkins is a sharp one. When his job for you and your cousin is done I may find work for him and his group investigating new investors and any other matters that come up. My warehouse manager knows Perkins by sight now and is authorized to make payments to them while I visit here."

"I am truly grateful that you were willing to assist. It only struck me after we set up the deal with Perkins that having him go to Darcy House for payment might bring attention to the fact that we were tracking the earl and viscount."

"I agree. It is not strange for men like them to enter a warehouse, but it would be for them to enter a wealthy man's townhouse."

"Has Bennet told you about my uncle's interview with the Duke of Montrose?"

"He gave a most humorous account." Bennet chuckled at this comment by Gardiner. "I am glad you had a connection powerful enough to make an impact on your uncle. I hope you will have no further issues with him."

"As do I. I hope all this does not negatively impact Richard or his military career. He does not agree with his father or brother's actions and never has had a very close relationship with either, but they are family. I know if it were my father I would not want to give up on him until I absolutely had to. I tried to at least stay on neutral terms with my uncle but it has become increasingly difficult in the last few years and he finally went too far."

"You did the best you could. Now is the time to look forward. We have a party tonight, the last of the banns will be called tomorrow and on Monday you have a wedding to attend. Set aside the mournful thoughts and enjoy this time," Gardiner advised.

Darcy took the advice and they enjoyed some pleasant conversation until the time arrived for them to make any last minute adjustments before joining the ladies before the first guest arrived.


	68. Chapter 68

"You look lovely," Darcy told Elizabeth as she came down the stairs to meet him. "The color of the gown compliments your complexion so well, especially now that the bruises are gone. I feel lucky to be at your side."

"You are looking quite well yourself, Will," she responded with a smile as she took his arm. "I am looking forward to our evening together."

They joined the receiving line and greeted Richard, Bingley and Burrows who had arrived a little bit early. "How does it feel to be on time, Bingley?" he asked with a laugh. "You certainly never had the opportunity while your sister was with you."

"I am enjoying the sensation," said Bingley. "New experiences should be savored." Laughing he turned to Jane to compliment her on her beauty.

Burrows had already joined Mary and she was introducing him to Gardiner and his wife. Richard joined Georgiana and she took him to meet the Gardiners as well. The other guests began to arrive and the rooms were soon filled with happy people wishing the three couples well and enjoying the start of the holiday season.

As Mrs. Bennet had planned, people were able to move about and mingle freely. Georgiana joined her group of friends from the various families and they chattered quietly in a corner. Kitty and Lydia were clearly still on their best behavior. Miss York had warned them just before the guests arrived that they would be sent upstairs if they became too loud or disruptive. She did not interfere with their fun, but she was watching them and they knew it.

Darcy and Elizabeth moved from group to group, chatting comfortably with the guests. The evening was progressing pleasantly and it was nearly time to be called in to dinner when suddenly the hum of conversation was broken by sounds of a loud crash followed by muffled shouting.

Teddy came rushing in from the dining room calling for Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet. Both made their way to meet him at the dining room door, followed by a curious crowd. It seemed this party was likely to provide some interesting gossip much as the last one had.

Darcy entered the dining room just ahead of Bennet and stopped short causing Bennet to run into his back, nearly knocking them both off their feet. The crash had come from items falling from the sideboard where several festive pies, tarts and cakes had been arranged. Burrows was restraining a portly man who lay struggling on the floor, his face covered in the remains of the mince pie. Darcy noticed a wig of blond hair on the floor nearby, although he had no idea why it was there. The pie covered man began to shout again although the words were garbled. Darcy did recognize the phrase "family duty" and then, to his horror, "Lady Catherine de Bourgh". He realized the struggling man was none other than Mr. Collins.

From just outside the room he heard Sir William Lucas declare, "Shame about the mince pie. I thought I thought I was the only one around here who cared to wash his face in one." Laughter rolled through the room, but did not quite cover an exclamation from Mrs. Bennet about her nerves.

"It seems dinner will be delayed slightly," announced Mr. Bennet. "I must ask that you all please leave the room so we can clean the wreckage and investigate the cause of the problem."

The neighbors backed away from the door, which Bennet closed, leaving only himself, Darcy, Burrows, Teddy and Collins in the room.

"I think we need to get the pie off his face before it goes everywhere said Darcy. Mrs. Hill stepped in from the serving door bringing a pile of cloths for cleaning. Darcy took one from her and wiped as much of the pie as he could from Collins' face.

Bennet took charge. "Burrows, we can get him on his feet now, although I would appreciate you keeping a grip on his arms. We can take the back way to my study and deal with the situation there. Teddy, grab that wig and bring it along. Once we have cleared out of here Mrs. Hill can have her staff clear up the mess so our guests can come dine."

Between them they got Collins to his feet. He sputtered and tried to protest, but Darcy gave his finest glare and ordered the man to be silent. After wiping the remaining chunks of pie from him they dragged Collins through the servants corridor to Bennet's study.

Darcy took over holding on to Collins so the Burrows could clean himself up a bit. While he did so Bennet said, "Well, Teddy, what do you know of this business?"

Teddy began his story. "I was helping in with the horses, sir. All the coachmen are looking after their own carriage horses, but a few of the gentlemen rode here. I was helping make sure all those horses were properly cared for. This man came riding up but tried to hide his horse around the back of the stable. I thought that was odd, so I started to follow him. I saw him pull out the wig from a pocket of his coat and put it on. Then he went around to one of the side doors to enter the house without being seen. As he went inside I saw his face in the light from the windows and I recognized him as that man we were trying to protect Miss Mary from. I decided I needed help, so I came inside and looked in the rooms until I saw the doctor. I called him to join me. The man had been sneaking around and got into the dining room. The doctor recognized the man too, even though he was wearing the wig and his clothes are not all black like he wore before. The doctor asked him what he was doing at Longbourn when you told him not to come back. The man said all kinds of funny things and then tried to run away. As he came around the table he tripped and landed with his face right in the middle of the mince pie. He fell on the floor and the doctor grabbed him and told me to go get you and Mr. Darcy. So I did."

"Very well done, Teddy," said Bennet. "Thank you for explaining. You can go back to taking care of the horses right now, but do not stay up too late. Mrs. Hill will probably have something good for you to eat soon and then you should hop off to bed. We will take care of things from here."

"Yes, sir. Goodnight, sirs."

Darcy and Burrows wished him goodnight and off he went, leaving the wig in a heap on Bennet's desk. All three men looked at Collins.

"Mr. Collins," said Bennet, "I think you had best explain what you are doing at Longbourn."


	69. Chapter 69

"Well, Mr. Collins?" Darcy growled, shaking the man he was restraining.

Just then there was a patterned knock on the door. Elizabeth poked her head in and started to speak, "Gentlemen, Mrs. Hill made short work of the cleaning. Dinner is..."

"You! This is your fault!" roared Mr. Collins. He tried to lunge at her but Darcy held him firmly back. "You Jezebel! Distracting a man from his family duty!" He would have said more but Darcy gave him a very firm shake which would have knocked Collins from his feet if Darcy had not also been holding him upright.

"You had best leave this to us, Lizzy," said Bennet with a gentle shooing motion towards his daughter. "If dinner is ready have them go in. We will be along soon." Elizabeth nodded and withdrew, closing the door behind her.

"Did Lady Catherine send you?" Darcy asked with another shake.

Collins mumbled something which seemed to be more abuse of Elizabeth. Darcy shook him again. Burrows stepped up to take Darcy's place restraining the man.

"You can intimidate more effectively if he can see you glare at him, Darcy. And the way you are going you are liable to pull his arm off and then we will get nothing out of him but screams."

Darcy glared at the doctor, but gave way and let him take charge of the prisoner. Walking around in front of Collins he glared even more fiercely and nearly shouted, "Answer me, Collins! Did Lady Catherine send you?"

The pie-stained man yelped. Then he sullenly answered, "Yes."

"Why?" said Darcy in the same loud tone as before.

Collins yelped again. Apparently Burrows was putting pressure to a sensitive spot on the man's arms. Collins mumbled something none of them could make out, then yelped again. "To stop the wedding," he said finally.

"How?"

After another yelp Collins gave in. "Lady Catherine told me to find a way to take Cousin Elizabeth away and marry her so she could not marry you." He flinched from the heat of Darcy's glare and yelped again. "I came here on Tuesday and stayed at the inn in the next village south under a different name. Lady Catherine told me I would not be recognized If I wore more colorful clothes and the wig she provided. I came into Meryton to listen to the gossip and heard about the party tonight. I had hidden nearby for the last few days, but Cousin Elizabeth never went outside alone in that time and you always seemed to be around here."

"So you snuck in to the party to try and drag her away? Is that it?" a voice behind Darcy growled. All the men turned to Richard, who had entered quietly while they had been questioning Collins.

The now quivering man nodded slightly, then yelped again before answering, "Yes."

"You three," Richard said to Bennet, Burrows and Darcy, "need to join the party. Two of you are among the guests of honor and Bennet is the father of the brides, after all. I will take charge of this worm. If I may use your carriage, Darcy, I will take him off to the militia camp and have a couple of Forster's men guard him in that back room we once visited. I will bring the carriage back here so you and Georgie have a way home. Tomorrow I will borrow a carriage again from whichever of you can spare one and drag him back to Rosings where I will notify Lady Catherine of the duke's threats to my father. I will let her know in no uncertain terms that any plots she has against you or Elizabeth are over."

"Do you think Forster would hold him until Monday morning?" asked Darcy. "If you leave tomorrow you will not be back by Monday morning and I was counting on you to be my best man. It is important to me that you are there. I do not want Lady Catherine to win even a little bit by having you miss my wedding in order to deal with her."

"He probably would as a favor to me. I have spent the last few days helping him give his officers some intensive training. The better prepared his men are, the better he looks, so he owes me. He is in the dining room now, so if you go on in you can send him here for a moment to talk to me. Then I will borrow the carriage to take this thing to the camp."

"Something needs to be done about him," said Darcy. "Even after I cut all ties to Lady Catherine this poor excuse for a man should not be serving as a parson or in any other religious capacity. The people of Hunsford deserve far better and I do not like the thought of him running free."

"We can discuss that together tomorrow after services. Go on in to dinner. Mrs. Bennet did not wish to start without you." Richard took the place of Burrows, but not before the doctor quietly indicated to him the place to dig in his thumbs on Collins' arm to elicit another yelp. They left Richard in the study and returned to the dining room.

Mrs. Hill and her staff had done an excellent job of repairing the damage. There were far fewer cakes, pies and other treats set out on the sideboard, but all signs of the damaged items were now gone. The company had been seated, but not yet served. Darcy saw that Elizabeth and Mary had saved places for him and the doctor. Everyone turned to look at the three men as they entered and all conversation ceased.

"Colonel Forster," Bennet said quietly, "would you join me for a moment." The colonel stood and stepped just outside the door with Bennet. Darcy and Burrows took their seats without a word. Darcy took Elizabeth's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Bennet re-entered quickly as Forster headed off to the study.

Bennet stood behind his chair and spoke to the assembled group.

"As you all probably now know, we will not be serving mince pie this evening." Chuckles and titters of laughter echoed in the room. Bennet continued, "We had an invader at Longbourn who was stopped by said pie. My cousin, Mr. Collins, came on the instructions of his patroness in a foolish attempt to kidnap Lizzy and stop her from marrying Mr. Darcy." Now there were murmurs of outrage. Bennet held up his hand for silence. "He was recognized and Dr. Burrows and the boy, Teddy, intercepted him in this room. Apparently Collins just could not resist the opportunity to wash his face in one of my wife's excellent pies."

Through the laughter Sir William could be heard. "Only bit of good sense that man ever showed!"

When the laughter died down Bennet spoke again. "Mr. Collins is being dealt with and will not interrupt either the remainder of this dinner or the wedding on Monday. We must lose the pleasure of Colonel Fitzwilliam's company while handles this matter, but I am sure Mrs. Hill will send him off with a plate full of food to enjoy while ensuring that Collins has none," he chuckled and the company joined in.

"Please enjoy the meal," Bennet finished. "We are celebrating the engagement of my three oldest daughters, the friendship of you good people and the upcoming holiday season. It is a time for joy and I am glad you are all here to share it with us."

The company applauded and Bennet sat down just as Colonel Forster re-entered and took his place. Dinner was served.


	70. Chapter 70

The rest of the dinner party proceeded smoothly. The meal lived up to Mrs. Bennet's usual high standard, with a pleasing variety of well-prepared dishes. No one complained at the reduced number of treats to complete the meal. Most would not have had enough appetite left to do them justice anyway.

The foolishness of Mr. Collins was a general topic of conversation during the meal, but not the only one. Discussion regarding the upcoming weddings, questions about holiday plans, talk of other parties to celebrate the season and of the upcoming assembly circled the table. Darcy did find time to whisper Richard's plan for Collins to Elizabeth and assured her he would tell the whole story at the earliest opportunity.

While the men enjoyed their port the conversation centered on inheritance and entailments. Bennet was asked if there was any way to prevent Collins from inheriting Longbourn. Phillips responded that he knew of three ways. All eyes turned to him.

"The first and most effective way for the sake of the Bennet family is if Mrs. Bennet were to have a son. However, with five attempts resulting in daughters that solution is certainly more easily said than done. The second option would be for Mr. Collins to die prior to my brother Bennet. This solution is not ideal because if Collins is the last possible heir who satisfies the conditions of the entailment there would be no one to follow him unless he has fathered a legitimate heir before that time. He would not inherit, but neither would the estate revert to Bennet's family. It is complicated."

"And the third solution?" someone asked.

"The third solution would be the appearance of someone with a better claim to the estate than Collins. There was a possible alternate heir, but the best information we could get is that he died in the West Indies ten years ago. Since there is currently no need to identify the heir I did not investigate further, but if he had a legitimate son who is older than Collins or who outlives him before Bennet passes, that man would be the heir."

"I had not realized there might be another possible heir," said Gardiner. "It would be worth the effort to verify whether the man who died was married or had a son. I have some connections in the West Indies. We can talk later Phillips and I take whatever information you have and use my connections to find out more."

"Aye, do that," said Mr. Long. "None of us want that Mr. Collins for a neighbor." After this conversation moved to other topics.

Richard came in before they rejoined the ladies. He accepted a glass of port with alacrity and quietly spoke with Darcy while Bennet kept the other men diverted with a funny story.

"Collins is settled in his room with two guards at the door to keep him there. He truly is an imbecile. If Aunt Catherine were capable of shame she should feel it at having chosen someone like him to be a spiritual leader for the people under her care. He rambled and babbled the whole way into Meryton. He clearly considers our aunt a higher authority than the word of God or the teachings of the Church. Her word is absolute truth to him. Because she has said so he believes Elizabeth has tempted you from your duty and that if she is removed you will marry Anne as our aunt says you were meant to do. She told him to remove Elizabeth and that is what he came to do."

"I think his bishop needs to be informed of Collins' delusions. Aunt Catherine cannot rescind the living even if she were willing to do so. The bishop has the authority to remove him or at least insist on some kind of sanctions," Darcy said. "When you take Collins back to Hunsford would you find out who we need to contact?"

"I will. I am actually looking forward to confronting our aunt. I will enjoy telling her that we are cutting all ties just as you have done with my father and brother. I will take good note of her expressions so I can describe them to you when I return. She hasn't enough money to pay someone to harm you and hopefully after she hears about Father's interview with the duke she will have sense enough not to try anything."

"I would not underestimate her. She is a stubborn old bat. And speaking of your father, you may want to publicly cut ties with him as well. You would not want to lose your savings because his creditors felt they could come after you."

"I know. I have been considering that."

Bennet stood to lead the gentlemen to rejoin the ladies.

"Come to the dower house after services, Richard. We can do our planning then."

"Agreed."

They followed the rest of the gentlemen out of the dining room. Richard caught up with Colonel Forster to provide him with an update. Darcy sought out Elizabeth. She was standing next to Mary who was engaged in playing a pleasant sounding piece on the pianoforte. When Elizabeth saw Darcy enter the room she gently tapped Mary's shoulder. It was clearly an agreed on signal, for Mary shifted into the accompaniment to an Italian love song, which Elizabeth began to sing. Darcy drew near and simply stared at her as he listened. Burrows stood next to him, staring at Mary with an equally besotted look.

The company applauded when the song concluded. A few of the men made teasing comments about the two grooms-to-be. Darcy took it all in stride even as he strode to Elizabeth to take her hand and raise it to his lips for a kiss.

"Thank you for the song, my dear," he said with a smile. She wrapped her arm around his and leaned into him slightly while she answered his thanks with a smile of her own. They were unable to talk privately for a while as the other guests also wished to thank her for the song and offer their good wishes once again. Other young women took their turn at the pianoforte and some sang as well, but none sounded as good to Darcy as the woman he would be marrying in just two days.


	71. Chapter 71

Darcy and Georgiana met the Bennet family outside the church before services the next morning. Darcy moved quickly to Elizabeth's side so they could sit together. Before they went in Bennet stopped him.

"I need to speak with you after services. I know you planned to meet the colonel. May I join you both at the dower house? With wedding tomorrow Longbourn is in something of a fluster at the moment."

"Of course," said Darcy. "Will you be joining us, Elizabeth?"

"I would like to, but I think Mama needs me more. I trust you to take care of whatever is needed to protect me and Georgiana."

He nodded and they went in.

Once again the familiar comfort of the service gave Darcy a feeling of peace and rightness. When the vicar declared "This is the third time of asking. If any of you know cause or just impediment why these two persons should not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it" followed once again by a silence unbroken by overbearing or foolish relatives, Darcy rejoiced inside. All would be well. Tomorrow he and Elizabeth would be wed.

He was reluctant to part with Elizabeth after services, but the meeting with Bennet and Richard was important. He handed her into the Bennet carriage and watched as they drove away. Bennet, who was standing beside him, chuckled at the bereft look on Darcy's face. Richard had come with Bingley and Burrows, but now he and Bennet rode to the dower house in the Darcy carriage. They held off on their conversation until they returned to the house and Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley had gone upstairs to refresh themselves before luncheon.

Bennet claimed the armchair, as was usual when he visited. Richard and Darcy took seats as well and waited for the older man to begin.

"As he was leaving my house last night our magistrate, Mr. Archer approached me. He asked if I intended to charge Mr. Collins with trespass. He stated that he, along with several members of the community, heard first my wife and then me insist on Collins leaving our house and he heard me tell Collins not to return to Longbourn until after my death. Since we had issued no invitation to the man and he had come for an unlawful purpose he felt I had grounds to bring charges. I told him I wished to think on the matter before making a decision. What are your thoughts, gentlemen?"

"Sounds like a great solution to me," said Richard. "I won't even have to borrow the carriage. I can just ride to Rosings to inform our aunt that her plot has failed." He looked ready to continue, but Darcy cut in.

"Wait, Richard, there is more to this than just your travel convenience." Richard shot Darcy a dirty look, to be met with a raised eyebrow from both Bennet and Darcy. "We all know Collins is guilty of the offense of trespass and probably all of Meryton knows it as well now that the before-and-after-services gossip has been spread to the whole village. And you know the most likely result will be his death."

"I still don't see the problem," Richard cut in.

"That is because you are not really looking. And maybe because you are a soldier and you are used to death. Collins is not evil. He is just incredibly stupid." Snorts of laughter escaped from both Bennet and Richard, but the latter still appeared unconvinced. "Think about it. He allowed Aunt Catherine to convince him that a ratty blond wig and change of clothes was a good disguise. He walked into a house full of people expecting to be able to quietly drag Elizabeth off and somehow carry her away on his horse. Even knowing nothing about Elizabeth's probable reaction to any of that, it is a ridiculous plan."

The other two continued to laugh and both were nodding in agreement.

"Truly, how do you drag an unwilling woman quietly out through the house and into the yard while dodging servants and other guests, get her onto your horse and ride off without anyone seeing or stopping you. Even if he had used chloroform on her or knocked her out it is still highly improbable he would be strong enough to either carry her out or get her onto his horse. I doubt he could do it with a child of Teddy's size, let alone an adult woman. And we are not speaking of some fearful fainting flower as his target. Correct me if I am wrong, Bennet, but if Collins got anywhere near Elizabeth she would have punched him in the face or given him her knee in a sensitive spot before he ever got close enough to drag her off. _Then_ she would have raised her voice to request the garbage be removed."

Bennet and Richard were overcome by laughter at this point and Darcy joined them for a bit before he continued.

"The problem, Richard, is that Collins is family and he is the heir presumptive to the estate. You were not there last night when the gentlemen were asking how they could avoid having Collins ever become their neighbor. Mr. Phillips proposed three solutions, one of which was that Collins die before Bennet passes."

"And this is a problem?"

"It is as far as the inheritance of the estate is concerned. Without an heir to satisfy the entailment, the estate would be divided up amongst Mrs. Bennet and all the daughters. Essentially it would have to be sold and the value of their share given to each, but only if all of them, or their husbands for those who are wed, agreed to the sale. I would have no problem purchasing Longbourn and making it available to Mrs. Bennet and any unmarried daughters but the legal issues involved in settling the estate would take time and there might not be much left for them once it was all sorted out. That is assuming that all parties were in agreement. I know Bingley and Burrows would cooperate without question, but who knows what type of man Kitty or Lydia may marry. Bennet knows that between us Bingley, Burrows and I will ensure the well-being of his remaining family but much will be lost if there is no heir, which is currently Collins."

"Hmph!" was Richard's only response.

"On the subject of Phillips' list," said Mr. Bennet, "I do not put much faith into another possible heir being found. Despite the distance, I think we would have heard if Collins' uncle, Sam Collins, had married and fathered a son before his death. Granted, I had no contact with Sam Collins in my life. He was about twenty years older than I and had already left for the West Indies before I was old enough to know he existed. Collins' father was fifteen years my senior and we were not close either. He argued with my father over some ridiculous issue about the time he came of age and the two of them never spoke again. He and I met once, when he came to berate me for polluting the family line by marrying the daughter of an attorney. He was a very unpleasant man – not quite as stupid as his son but far more ill-natured. I suspect if he had been planning to abduct one of my daughters it would have been a more successful plan."

"What is this about an alternate heir? What happened with this Sam Collins?" Richard asked, confused.

"Phillips brought up the option that if a more eligible heir than Collins could be found then he would be displaced as heir presumptive. Apparently Sam Collins died several years ago of a fever. The supposition is that if he had been married before he died and if he had a son who was older than Collins then that son would be the heir." Darcy turned to Bennet. "I agree with the company that it would be good to have Gardiner use his contacts to find out more. Did Phillips know which island Sam Collins had gone to, at least?"

"I think he had some records of it. I also plan to look through some of the papers my father and grandfather left to see if I can find out more. However I wanted to just briefly mention his first option. As Phillips noted last night, in our quest for a son my wife has borne five daughters. After Lydia we felt it was best not to try again. Given the current circumstances and knowing that three, at least, of our daughters will be well-settled I spoke with my wife last night to see if she was willing to make another attempt. It is more dangerous for her now because of her age, although she is still capable of childbearing. We both agreed that it would be worth the risk as long as we know that whatever may come you and Lizzy, or possibly Jane and Bingley, would be willing to finish raising the child should Mrs. Bennet and I both pass before it reaches adulthood. In fact I would not bring this up if I did not need the assurance," he said looking somewhat embarrassed.

"You may count on me," said Darcy.

"That still leaves the question of whether it is right to press charges that will probably result in Collins' death," continued Bennet. "He is a problem in his blind adherence to Lady Catherine's wishes. He should be corrected, perhaps punished. He should not be in charge of a parish. But does he deserve to die for his stupidity? Will I be able to live with having sent him to his death or even to having him transported – which would come with its own set of problems for the estate?"

"I am finally getting the problem," said Richard with a sigh. "I like the simple solution, but Darcy is right – I have seen too much of death on the continent. The person truly to blame is Aunt Catherine and much as she frustrates me and sometimes frightens me, I would have reservations about sending her to face death or transportation just as I would for my father or brother. What is the right answer here? Or is there one?"

All three men lapsed into a silence that was broken only when Mrs. Evans entered to announce luncheon was ready.

"Let us join Georgie and Mrs. Annesley for the meal," Darcy proposed. "We can discuss more pleasant things with them and maybe the break will help us better decide how to move forward regarding both Collins and Aunt Catherine after we eat."

Both men agreed with him, so they headed to the dining room.

 _*AN – sorry for the break to my usual mad posting schedule. I woke yesterday feeling rather flu-ish and spent the day dozing in my chair with one cat on my lap and the other one on my shoulder, with soft music turned on and my brain turned off. I tried doing some writing at one point and managed four paragraphs, three of which made absolutely no sense. By the time I started feeling better yesterday evening it was already bedtime. I hope to accomplish a little more today, but may only get one or two more chapters up. Oh, and I am feeling much better, thank you. :oD  
_


	72. Chapter 72

They did stick to lighter topics during luncheon. Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley would be spending the week after the wedding at the Bennet house. Although Georgie's particular friend, Mary, would not be there, Darcy's sister had become much more comfortable with Lydia and Kitty since Miss York had taken them in hand. Georgiana told the men that Kitty had expressed a desire to learn the pianoforte. Georgie could only play one-handed due to the still-healing arm, but she could demonstrate fingering and keep Kitty company while she practiced.

"Kitty also wants to learn to draw," she said, "and I can still do that even though I can only use one hand. I am glad it was the left arm that broke, not the right one."

"How does your shoulder feel?" asked Richard.

"It still aches a bit, but Dr. Burrows said I need to exercise it gently by moving the arm in various directions without disturbing the splint on the broken part. Mrs. Annesley helps me support the arm the way the doctor showed her to do.

"I am glad Kitty is showing an interest in music and drawing," said Bennet. "Has Lydia expressed an interest in any particular activity?"

"She likes embroidery and sewing, because it helps her decorate her clothes. She says she would not mind playing pianoforte if she could just play it. She does not like the idea of having to do scales and practice. She may change her mind if Kitty starts to get praise and attention for her practice and playing."

"I will be sure to tell Kitty how glad I am that she is learning, both for her sake and for Lydia's. I will make sure Lydia hears."

Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley discussed the lessons she had planned to for them to do along with Miss York and the two youngest Bennets. Darcy and Richard were pleased to hear what Georgiana was working on and Bennet was equally pleased to know that his daughters were learning valuable lessons.

Just as they finished their luncheon Mrs. Evans interrupted to to inform Darcy that a rider had just arrived from Pemberley.

"At last," said Darcy. "I had hoped he would arrive before the wedding." He asked Mrs. Evans to send the messenger in.

"Did you send for something?" asked Richard.

"Yes, some of Mother's jewelry for Elizabeth. I hope one of the sets I requested will go with her wedding dress and perhaps Mary will wish to borrow another for the ceremony and wedding breakfast."

"Oh, I hope you asked for the ruby necklace and ear drops. They would go so well with Elizabeth's dress. And the pretty diamond and pearl set would do very well for Mary."

"I requested both. I will bring them along when I take you and Richard home, Bennet. That way I can talk to Elizabeth and Mary and show them all the sets to let them make their choices."

The messenger, a seventeen year old grandson of Mrs. Reynolds, came into the room carrying a pair of packages sized appropriately for saddlebags.

"My grandmother told me she would tan my hide if I lost these or did not get them here by today. She hopes that they are what you had wanted and she sends her congratulations on your wedding. She is looking forward to meeting your bride."

"Thank you. After the ride you have had I am sure you want a meal and some rest. Mrs. Evans will take care of you." Darcy took the packages and the boy went off with the housekeeper.

Carefully he opened the first package to disclose a box wherein lay six beautifully engraved silver bells protected by tufts of sheep's wool packed around them.

"Mother's bells!" said Georgiana with excitement just as Richard exclaimed "Aunt Anne's Christmas bells!"

Darcy smiled as he lifted one from the cushioning and gently tapped it to make it sound. The sweet tone filled the air and all five smiled at it. "I asked Mrs. Reynolds to send us six and use the rest to decorate Pemberley. After our conversation about Christmas traditions I wanted Elizabeth to enjoy the bells. Richard, will you help me hang them?"

They asked Mrs. Evans to provide them with a hammer and some nails while Georgiana identified six locations for the bells including the doorway to the drawing room and a spot at the top of the stairway that could be reached from the landing. Armed with the tools, Richard drove in his nails at the identified spots, followed by Darcy who hung each bell by the ribbon attached to the loop at the top. Once hung, each had to be tested and the sound of the bells filled the air.

Darcy had already brought the second package and the remaining items from the first into the drawing room. He unpacked a beautiful lace shawl that he intended to give Elizabeth as a wedding present. Then he pulled out several long slim jewelry cases and opened each to display the necklaces, matching ear bobs, and in two cases matching bracelets, they contained.

Bennet was impressed by the items. "Are these part of the estate?" he asked.

They were my mother's personal jewelry," Darcy answered. "There are several items that Elizabeth will have access to wear that are part of the estate, but these will be hers. I have held back several other pieces of mother's jewelry for Georgiana."

He opened the last small box to reveal two delicate brooches. One was a small bouquet of flowers enclosed in a silver filigree circle. Each flower's petals were made of small gemstone chips and it had a lovely sparkle. The other was a narrow ribbon of gold shaped into a twist like a loose bow. It had a garnet cabochon in the center of the bow and a small gold teardrop shape with another cabochon embedded in it hung suspended from the bow. "Wedding presents for Jane and Mary," he explained. I planned the flowers for Mary and the ribbon for Jane."

"They will love them!" said Georgie.

"Very pretty," said Bennet. "I expect they _will_ love them."

Darcy set the various boxes aside for later. He sent Georgiana and Mrs. Annesley up to complete their packing for the next day's transfer to Longbourn.

When the gentlemen were alone once again Bennet spoke. "I have decided that I will not press charges. I am not averse, however, to threatening Collins and telling him exactly what might happen if did choose to press charges. I do not want him to return to Longbourn unless or until he becomes the new owner of the property. He needs to know what will happen to him if he does. Can I count on you for that, Colonel?"

"I will be most happy to describe to him in detail what punishment he will receive if he ventures onto Longbourn's grounds," said Richard, chuckling with glee.

"I do want to see some kind of sanctions against him. We need to know who his bishop is and present a detailed complaint. His behavior is not appropriate for a member of the clergy," Bennet added.

"I will write up the complaint," offered Darcy. "As the one who oversees Lady Catherine's estate books I am the closest authority aside from my aunt and my words should be taken seriously. I will give the complaint to Richard to carry with him. He can deliver it to the bishop once he finds out who that is."

"How do you intend to deal with your aunt?" Bennet asked Richard.

"I will tell her that we aware Collins' trespass was instigated by her. I shall be glad to inform her that it was poorly done and her agent with pie on his face. It is only due to Bennet's courtesy that she does not require a new incumbent for the living at Hunsford. I will then detail the Duke of Montrose's ultimatum to my father and inform her that she also will be socially ruined if she continues to her attempts to control. I will also mention that without your assistance with the estate she may be facing financial ruin as well."

"She will rant and rail and refuse to listen to you," said Darcy with a sigh.

"Then I will tell her again and again until it gets through to her. I will also check on Anne to see if she needs our assistance at all. I know she did not wish to marry you, but she might like some time away from her mother."

"Please do talk with her. Because of Aunt Catherine's delusions I have always had to be very careful of any interactions with Anne."

"I think we have made our decisions," said Bennet. "Perhaps now is a good time for you to take me back to Longbourn. I would like to see Lizzy's face when you show her and Mary the necklace choices. Do you plan to give her the shawl and Mary the brooch today?"

"I think that is best in case they wish to use them tomorrow. Let me call for the carriage and we will be off."


	73. Chapter 73

Elizabeth was astounded by the beautiful pieces spread before her on her father's desk. In the candlelight that lit the room, assisting the weak winter sunlight, the various gemstones winked and sparkled.

"I get to wear one of these?" she asked in amazement.

"They are yours to use. I had hoped you might wish to wear a set for the wedding and perhaps let Mary use one as well. Georgie suggested the rubies for you and the pearl and diamond set for Mary, but it is your choice.

Elizabeth lifted the delicate necklace graced with rubies reverently. "It will go perfectly with my dress," she said in almost a whisper. "And the other is just right for Mary's. But why did you bring six sets?"

"I did not know which you would prefer," answered Darcy, "and I thought that once you and Mary were set with the ones you liked best you might wish to have enough options to loan the others to your mother and other sisters for the event."

She placed the necklace gently back in the box then turned and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, Will!" At her father and Richard's chuckles she stepped back from him. "May we call in Mary so she can confirm her selection?"

"That is a good idea," said Darcy. "I also have wedding presents for you both."

Bennet rang the bell and when Mrs. Hill answered he asked her to send Mary in.

Darcy handed Elizabeth a soft package tied with pretty ribbons. When she untied the ribbons the package fell apart into a length of beautiful lace with a beaded edging.

"It is a shawl for you," he said. Elizabeth's delight knew no words. She carefully shook it out so she could see the lace pattern, then she wrapped it around her shoulders and smiled at him with tears of joy in her eyes.

Mary knocked at the door and entered. "Lizzy," she exclaimed on seeing the shawl, "it is beautiful!"

Elizabeth just nodded, still smiling but not ready to speak

"It was a wedding present for her," said Darcy. "I have a gift for you also."

He took out the small box, which now contained only her brooch. Jane's had been set aside for later. He handed it to Mary as Bennet and Richard watched with anticipation for her reaction. She set the box on the desk, not yet noticing the other boxes with their sparkling contents. She lifted the lid and her hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped at the beautiful piece. "For me?" she asked.

"For you," he confirmed.

She took it from the box and examined it carefully, gently running her finger over the tiny jeweled flowers. She looked at him "It is lovely, Will," she said finally. "Thank you." As she looked away she caught sight of the necklace sets. "What are those?" she asked.

"Will brought his mother's necklaces so we can wear them at the wedding," Elizabeth said. "I will be wearing the rubies and Georgiana suggested the pearl and diamond set would go well for you. Our mother and sisters can wear the others for the day."

Mary smiled and nodded while the men chuckled at how pleased the young women were.

Shortly thereafter Darcy and Richard took their leave. On the way to Netherfield Richard joked that he intended to make Burrows jealous by telling him that Darcy was giving Mary jewelry. Darcy laughed, but chose not to spoil Richard's fun by telling him that he had already spoken to Burrows about the gift when he had first asked to have it sent from Pemberley.

O O O O

Monday morning dawned crisp and cold. As the Darcy carriage arrived at the church a few stray snowflakes had begun to fall, but it did not look like they would turn into another snowstorm any time soon. Darcy deliberately arrived early. He got out of the carriage so it could take Georgie and Mrs. Annesley on to Longbourn. His sister would be helping the ladies there prepare and would return with them.

Darcy entered the church to find his godfather already there and having a pleasant chat with the vicar.

"There you are, lad," the duke said as he saw Darcy enter. "I made good time this morning and was glad I arrived before the wedding began." The older man smiled at his godson. "I have been hearing good things about your bride from this gentleman here." The vicar smiled and greeted Darcy then stepped away to leave the men to their conversation.

"This is a pretty place," said the duke. "What brought you here?"

"My friend, Bingley, leased an estate here as a chance to learn the responsibilities prior to purchasing one of his own. I came to help him."

"Ah, young Bingley. How is he? Still saddled with that ridiculous sister?"

"He is doing well. His sister is now Lady Curlow. She married Sir Howard Curlow in this church two weeks ago and the couple has returned to his estate in Dorset. Bingley is engaged to my bride's elder sister and plans to marry in January. My physician, Dr. Burrows will be marrying my Elizabeth's next youngest sister, Mary, in a double ceremony with us today."

The duke laughed. "Is there something in the water? Or are these young ladies all so lovely?"

Darcy smiled as he responded, "My bride comes from a family of very handsome women, although I consider her the finest of the lot." He paused a moment then continued, "I want to thank you for how you handled my uncle. I truly appreciate the assistance."

"I told you, lad, I enjoyed it. Matlock has been spoiling for a set-down for years" He was about to say more, but just then the three men from Netherfield arrived and came up to greet the duke.

"Thank you for taking on my father!" Richard boomed. "I hope he is well humbled and will now actually do something to fix the messes he and my brother have created. Darcy, did you mention Aunt Catherine's latest actions?"

"Not yet Richard."

"And what has Lady Catherine been up to? Will I have the pleasure of threatening her as well?" asked the duke with a chuckle.

"We were hoping you might," said Richard. "She convinced her parson to come here and attempt to kidnap Darcy's bride. Fortunately the man is a complete idiot and was easily thwarted – by an eight year old boy, no less!" The men laughed then Richard continued. "I am returning her parson to her tomorrow and plan to have a little discussion with her as well before continuing on to notify the man's bishop." Here he turned too Darcy. "I know the original plan was for me to take him today after the wedding breakfast, but I arranged for Forster to hold him one more day so I can have a full day for travel."

Darcy nodded his approval as the Duke responded, "I might very well join you. I haven't been to Rosings, but I hear it is a fine house. I think I will enjoy a short visit and a talk with Lady Catherine. Perhaps one with the man's bishop would be enjoyable as well." He grinned. "I will need a place to stay for tonight if we are leaving tomorrow."

"I had a room readied for you at Netherfield Park in case you chose to spend a night in Meryton," Bingley spoke up.

"Thank you, Bingley. I will accept your hospitality. Congratulations on your engagement. Darcy, may I have an introduction to this other gentleman?"

Darcy introduced Dr. Burrows who was then warmly congratulated on his upcoming wedding. They all talked a little more until the vicar came to tell them it was time to take their places as the brides were expected to arrive shortly.


	74. Chapter 74

Darcy stood in his place with a slight smile on his face. He had thought he might be nervous when the moment came. He was not. He felt calm, happy and ready to take this final step into a new life.

Richard and Bingley both fidgeted in their places as best man, but Dr. Burrows appeared as calm as Darcy. Darcy wondered if Jane, who would be maid of honor for Elizabeth, and Georgiana, who was standing up with Mary, were as nervous in their roles as Richard was for him and Bingley for Burrows.

The guests took their places with a happy hum of conversation. Finally, the moment arrived. Darcy beamed as Bennet escorted Elizabeth and Mary to the two grooms. His smile became even brighter as Elizabeth's hand was placed in his and the ceremony to bind their lives together began.

He could not have properly explained how time passed. It felt like each word was spoken slowly and distinctly, to be embedded in his memory forever with every nuance of tone and expression. Yet it also felt like no time at all before the vicar was presenting them to gathered guests as Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. Dr. and Mrs. Burrows were presented to those assembled immediately after and Darcy heard Mrs. Bennet sigh, not shriek, "Two daughters married." He almost burst out laughing.

The register was soon signed by both couples. The Duke of Montrose insisted on signing as a witness and instructed Darcy to be sure mention of his role was listed in the wedding announcements when published for both marriages. That would be one more show of approval and give the two new brides a lift in society.

The wedding party headed to Longbourn for the wedding breakfast. On arrival, and before the well-wishers could surround the new couples, Mrs. Bennet hurried up to Darcy and surprised him with a quick hug. She had tears of joy in her eyes as she said, "I am so happy to welcome you as my son! I also want to thank you for allowing Lizzy to loan us your mother's beautiful jewelry for the day. I feel as good as a queen with such finery on." She turned the bracelet on her wrist so it sparkled in the light and an answering sparkle was in her eyes.

"It suits you, Mother Bennet," he said with a bow. "My mother would be delighted to see your joy."

"Oh, Mother Bennet," she clapped her hands with glee, "I do like that. Thank you, Will." She hugged him again, kissed Elizabeth's cheek, then bustled off to see to the guests.

"All the ladies in my family were pleased with their borrowed finery," Elizabeth told him with a happy smile. "I am so glad you thought to send for enough pieces that I could share with them all."

He smiled in return but was unable to answer before Bennet walked up and clapped him on the back saying teasingly, "Are you trying to steal away my wife too?"

"Just making _my_ wife and new mother happy," Darcy shot back in the same tone. Any further conversation was cut off as the neighbors gathered around to wish both couples joy.

Before he met Elizabeth, the gathering that followed would have been overwhelming to Darcy. He was still not very comfortable in crowds, but he had his wife by his side to lend him confidence and he knew these people meant him no harm. The difference between this celebration and the affairs he had attended among the Ton were like day to night.

The duke spent time with both couples and expressed his approval of the beauty and intelligence of the new brides. He assured them the duchess would be happy to make their acquaintance and would see them made welcome in society. Darcy smiled as he watched his godfather flirt a bit with Mrs. Bennet before engaging in what appeared to be a very amusing conversation with Bennet.

Miss York stayed close to Kitty and Lydia he noticed, but both girls behaved well. They and Jane also thanked Darcy for the loan of his mother's necklaces. He did not correct them by telling them he had _given_ the pieces to Elizabeth. He guessed she had left out that information to ensure the pieces would all come back to her safely.

The buffet which Mrs. Bennet had provided appeared to meet the approval of all who partook. Darcy complimented "Mother Bennet" on her planning and the excellence of the food, much to her joy.

The snow had begun to fall a little more thickly and was starting to stick. Dr. and Mrs. Burrows decided to leave early. They wanted to reach London while it was still safe to travel. Mary hugged all her sisters, including Georgiana, and promised she would write often.

Eventually Darcy felt that he and Elizabeth could leave as well. First he, Richard, Bennet and the duke had a brief meeting in Bennet's study to discuss the disposition of Collins and the meeting with Lady Catherine. They decided to ride in the duke's carriage with Richard's horse tied behind for his later use. They intended to do a bit of team threatening of the prisoner, who they would have restrained so he could not cause problems. Darcy wondered if Richard and his godfather were having a bit too much fun with the situation, but he decided to leave them to it. By the time they were done it would be very unlikely he would have problems with either Aunt Catherine or her parson again.

After the meeting concluded Darcy found Elizabeth bidding her own farewell to all her sisters. It was not as tearful as with Mary because she was currently only traveling to the edge of the property. They still hugged and cried, but when Darcy walked up to them Elizabeth was ready to leave. They went outside and boarded the carriage for the brief ride to the dower house.

Darcy surprised Elizabeth when he picked her up just outside the front door and carried her in when Mrs. Evans opened it for them. They were both laughing as they entered the house. He hoped it was an omen of joy to come. He set her down and she started to head for the drawing room. Before she reached the door she saw the bell hanging there.

"Is this one of your mother's bells?" she asked him.

"Yes, I had six sent from Pemberley at the same time I sent for the wedding gifts and the necklaces. Richard, Georgie and your father helped hang them yesterday."

"It is lovely," she said.

" _Y_ ou are lovely," he said in return. "I was such a fool the night we met. Thank you for giving me a second chance and showing me how to be be a better man. You said you would give me consequence. You have done better. You have given me love."

"How far we have come since that assembly," she said.

"We now have a lifetime to see how far we can go." Together they headed into the drawing room. As they entered, Darcy reached up to ring the bell suspended there. Its sweet tone filled the air.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Darcy," he said, then taking her in his arms he kissed his wife.

* * *

 _Not the end, only the beginning..._

* * *

 _*AN: I know there are some loose ends hanging out there. I intend to write a sequel from Miss York's point of view and the outstanding questions should be answered there. I will start posting soon. I need to shift my mindset and do some preliminary writing first, but I hope to post the first chapters of "Miss York's Match" by Saturday. As I've mentioned in some of the PMs, I also intend to do a full re-write of this story which will tie things together better and address some of the issues that have been brought up in the comments. I expect that will take some time. Anyway, THANK YOU ALL for reading. I have enjoyed this trip together and look forward to our next excursion. Best wishes! - Lady Jaeza_


End file.
